Because Of Ron
by keeperoliver
Summary: Ron's being with Lavender hurt Hermione and when Harry went to help her, Ginny went instead. What happened next may save the wizarding world. Joanne set the standard. I just try to give everyone a better feel about it. HP/HG/GW/LB/DG/FD/NT/LL not all pairings
1. Chapter 1

Because Of Ron Keeperoliver Chapter One

Since the tryouts, things changed between Ron, Harry and Hermione. Ron never spoke with them or hung out with them and it was beginning to get to Hermione. The way he kissed Lavender in front of her and everyone else was disgusting. He never showed that type of affection to anyone, and it was becoming a joke with all his housemates. The twins would be laughing their arses off if they were witness to it. Perhaps that was why he was doing it, because they weren't there to kid him about it.

What ever the reason, Harry and Hermione were left out of his life and poor Hermione was showing it in her school work. It was starting to falter and Harry tried his best to help her through it.

It all came to a head when Ron did the one thing that would put an end to any hope he might have with Hermione, when he put his hands on Lavender's butt and pulled her in for a long, wet and heated kiss.

When Hermione saw this, she ran out of the common room in tears. Harry started to got to her when Ginny stopped him, "Best let me go Harry. I think she needs a woman's touch with this one." and Harry gave into Ginny's wishes. He hoped she knew where Hermione would run off to. He decided to follow to make sure she found her.

He threw on his cloak and left the common room to see Ginny headed to the vacant room where he knew Hermione would be. He waited until Ginny disappeared in the room and walked to it slowly and tried listening in on what Ginny told her. He did this in case Ginny wasn't around the next time it happened and what she did worked on Hermione.

He couldn't hear what was being said, so he put a silencing charm on the door before he opened it. He entered the room, still covered by his cloak, and watched as Ginny was sitting there rubbing Hermione's back and telling her what a dick Ron was and that she deserved better than that. Hermione was sobbing and had her face in her hands trying to hide her tears.

Harry was so hurt by what Ron was doing to their best friend and wished he was the one that was comforting her, but Ginny seemed to be doing a good job of it. Harry thought she was in good hands and turned to leave when he heard something that sounded like a kiss. He turned back around, and sure enough, Ginny had turned Hermione's face to hers and was kissing her with a more than friendly kiss. It turned into a kiss that matched the one Ron gave Lavender. Harry turned and left faster than he went in. He did not wish to see where the kiss led them.

If Harry had stayed, he would have seen Hermione break off the kiss and just stare at Ginny. She couldn't believe Ginny kissed her like that, and even worse, she couldn't believe she let it continue.

"Do you feel better now Hermione?"

"Why did you kiss me like that Ginny? I can't believe I let it happen."

"Tell me the truth, Hermione, did it make you feel better?"

This time Hermione had her face in her hands from embarrassment as she answered, "Yes."

"Good, because anytime you need it, I will be there for you. Ron is being an arse and he shouldn't be hurting you like he is. Lavender doesn't care how you are taking it. She wants the recognition she thinks Ron will be bringing with him because of the tryouts and his success."

Hermione lifted her head from her hands and smiled at Ginny, "Then she will be in for a big disappointment as I helped him out by hexing his biggest competition."

Ginny laughed at this, "It will serve them both right. McLaggin will probably end up our new Keeper."

"No, I don't think so, as he still had the Confundus Charm I put on him."

Ginny laughed again and leaned in for another kiss, and Hermione let it happen. She didn't know why she did, but she did like the feeling it gave her, like someone did love her. Even if it was another girl.

She might have let it go to far though, as Ginny was beginning to get bolder with the kiss and was now fondling Hermione's breasts. When Ginny began to unbutton her blouse, Hermione told her stop.

Ginny did as she was asked, but still said, "Hermione, let me show you how to feel good about yourself. Ron should not be the only one feeling that way."

"But I'm not like that Ginny? I didn't know you were like that."

"I'm not strictly like that. I did it with boys. I have done it with a girl as well. I just think you need to experience how good it does feel."

"You have had sex with boys? When, and with who?"

"I shouldn't be telling you, but I think you can keep it to yourself. In my second year, I did it with Michael Corner. He was a pig and left me feeling empty. Before I left Dean, he and I did it a few times and he was good. But I felt he was wrong for me. I liked the time we had together though, so I would probably have sex with another guy if the right one came along."

"I thought you liked Harry?"

"I thought I did too, but he has never shown anything towards me. Why should I wait around for him. Now, if he should get his head out of his arse and take notice of me, I would probably do it with him."

"You're acting like a slut Ginny. I can't believe you are like that. What about your mother and father?"

"Did you know that Mum was pregnant with Bill before she married dad? Did you know she wasn't for sure he was dad's? She sowed her oats when she was younger. By the way, Bill was dad's, in case you were wondering."

"What makes you think I am like that? I never showed any thing like that when I was around you. In fact, I never showed anything sexual to you."

"There you are wrong Hermione. You have shown me how sexually frustrated you are. I know how you feel though, being around Ron and Harry like you were."

"Harry had nothing to do with anything I felt, Ginny. He was always there for me when Ron got me feeling bad."

"Didn't you ever wish he would do a little more for you then hold you?"

Again Hermione hid her face with her hands as she answered. "I did, but because of what I told him, I doubt he would ever even try. He asked me to go on a Hogsmeade weekend with him and I told him I didn't feel that way towards him. He was more like my brother."

Ginny couldn't believe her hearing, "You actually chose Ron over Harry? What in Merlin's name made you decide that?"

"I saw Ron as a challenge and Harry was too involved with Voldemort. It's the same reason he never tried to be with you. That and Ron saying you were his baby sister and he woluldn't let anyone near you if he could help it. Look Ginny, Harry had a very bad upbringing living with the Dursleys and he doesn't know what love is. The thing he had for Cho in fifth year and the beginning of this year was because he kissed her under some mistletoe in the RoR. It was a wet kiss from her crying because she missed Cedric. The whole time he was with her, all she did was ask about Cedric. Harry tried to get close to her, but she was too interested in Cedric and what he thought of her. Add the fact that she was jealous of anyone that Harry had an interest with and you could see why their getting together was doomed to end poorly."

Now Ginny took a different stance on Harry. She felt he ignored her all this time and in fact he was being headed off by others to include her own brother. "Did Harry ever question you or Ron about me?"

"He would never show interest to you with Ron. He did ask me a few times how you were doing after the Chamber incident. I think he even asked the twins about you."

"So he did show interest in me of some sorts. Damn Ron, if he was here right now, I would blast his bits off. And that Bitch Cho would have her tits hanging below her knees. I'm sorry about what I said about Harry, Hermione. I didn't know any of this.I swear. Ron would never talk about what you three did or said to anyone."

"I didn't think he did Ginny. I was always getting some weird questions from the twins and your mum about what went on at school. I know he hardly ever wrote to anyone, he was so lazy. He even brought Harry down to his level the first two years. The Chamber changed that also, for him. He saw where if he didn't begin to learn what was being taught, he may never be able to defeat Voldemort."

Ginny sat and listened to Hermione go on about Harry and she saw where Hermione wasn't being truthful about her feelings for him. She definitely had feelings for him and it was more than just as a brother. This presented a problem for her as she just now realized that she also had feelings for him. After the Ministry incident and how well the six of then fought off the Death Eaters because of the training Harry gave them, she took a different approach towards him and Dean was the one hurt because of it. She never meant to hurt him, but her feelings for Harry were too much to over come. When he still didn't react after the breakup, she decided he wasn't worth the bother. Then she saw how Ron was hurting Hermione and decided to intervene. Now she was back to square one.

"Hermione, you may say different but, I can see it in your eyes and hear it in the way you speak of him, you have feelings for Harry. Don't deny it, please. It shows too clearly."

"It doesn't matter if I did Ginny, Harry will never see me that way. I think he likes someone else and she is sitting right next to me."

"Sorry Hermione, I don't think so. I don't think he is thinking of anyone in that manner. He has too much against him of ever finding peace with someone. At least not until Voldemort is out of the way for good. I wish there was a way to help him though. However, for now, I think we should find us a place and see where our kiss will lead us. What do you think?"

"I think the Room of Requirement needs checking."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. We can't be having anyone trying to use if for any evil ideas."

They made it to the room and Hermione let Ginny set the room up the way she wanted and when they entered, she saw a couch with a table in front of it that had hot tea waiting for them and across the room was a four poster bed with Gryffindor colors on it. When the door was closed, Hermione set charms in place to silence and lock the room so it couldn't be entered by accident.

They went to the couch and sat to drink their tea and get cozy. Ginny took it as a time to get Hermione in the right mind set, and put her tea down and began to move closer to Hermione. She took her in her arms and began placing kisses on her neck and her shoulders. She then found her way to her lips and from there, Hermione was putty in Ginny's hands and lips.

Ginny began to unbutton her blouse once more, but this time there was no complaints from Hermione. She felt the skin above her bra and it was smooth and cool to the touch. Ginny hoped to change that to hot before too long. She had the blouse off and then went to work on the clasps of her bra. Once she had them undone, it slipped down her body to expose her breasts to the hungry lips of Ginny. She took full advantage of the situation and pulled one into her mouth to suck on the nipple while she played with the other one. Ginny's loose hand was unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans and working her way down the front and into her knickers.

Hermione could not believe how much Ginny was affecting her. She was tingling all over with anticipation at what she would do next. She soon found out when Ginny began to push her Jeans down her legs and used her feet to push them off Hermione. Then she did the same thing with her knickers and Hermione was naked for Ginny to do with her as she pleased.

Ginny worked on Hermione for fifteen minutes when Hermione spoke up, "Ginny, I love what you are doing to me, but don't you think it is ony fair that I see you as you see me?"

Ginny took her mouth off Hermione's pussy and smiled at her friend, "I suppose that should be where we go next. Do you wish to do it, or do you want me to?"

Hermione also smiled then leaned back in the couch and said, "Do a strip for me. That should heat me up real good."

Ginny had a gleam in her eyes as she stood up and began to dance for her. As the dance went on, her clothes came off. Her trainers were the first to go, then her socks. Her T shirt and jeans were the next to go and finally her bra and knickers were off and Ginny danced around for another minute, showing off her body to Hermione. The dance had the effect Hermione told her about. She was so turned on by it that she was ready to do what ever Ginny asked her to do. Ginny thought this as well, but she felt different about her and decided to go easy on her. Maybe later she would try other things a bit more erotic.

"Hermione, I want to kiss you again. Is it alright if I do that?"

"Please, be my guest. I've been wanting it as well." and they were drawn together as if they were magnets. Their mouths clashed against each other and Hermione felt Ginny's tongue seeking entry into her mpouth. She opened it for her and felt Ginny's tongue begin it's exploration of her mouth, beginning with her gums. She licked the outter gums and the the teeth and followed that up by going to her inner gums and soon enough they had a tongue war, each trying to become dominant over the other. Ginny was at a disadvantage and soon lost as Hermione's tongue was forcing it's way into Ginny's mouth and did the same as Ginny did.

Ginny began to feel Hermione's better body parts, which caused Hermione to moan into Ginny's mouth. Ginny had her teat in her hand and began to massage it and knead it while piching her nipples. Hermione was feeling the electricty run through her body. Then Ginny pulled off her teats and went lower down and soon had Hermione's pussy in a lip lock. She sucked at her lips and could taste the juices Hermione was shedding. Then she moved up to her clit and Hermione began losing it. She was going through her first orgasm and the electricy was now fully charged and it was putting her over the edge. Hermione screamed as she came in Ginny's mouth. She pulled her face in tight against her pussy so that Ginny would gather all her cum. As Ginny continued to eat her out, Hermione hadn't gotten over her first orgasm when she was entering another one that was feeling much larger than the first.

It exploded all over Ginny's face and Ginny eagerly did what she could to clean Hermione off so that Hermione could do the same for her.

Hermione did this and then she did the same for Ginny that Ginny had done for her, starting on her breasts and moving down to her pussy. She was much more sensitive than Hermione and she started to come when Hermione was sucking on her teats. She continied to come as she moved down her body to her pussy. When Hermione sucked on Ginny's pussy, her scream was much louder than Hermione's.

While the two were feeling good about what they had done, they didn't know that there was someone outside their door, seeking entry into the room. Who ever it was cursed as there was no way the room would allow entry. Now the door way was clear as the person left. It was good that it was as this is when Hermione and Ginny decided to leave before questions were asked about where they had been.

Ginny asked Hermione if she wanted to come to the room every night and do homework, talk or play around, just to keep away from Ron. Hermione liked that idea and agreed to it.

Once they were back to the common room, it was as if nothing changed as Ron and Lavender were still in a lip lock. Ginny swore she never saw such attention given out by Ron on anything except eating. Of course he could be eating Lavender's tongue.

For some reason when Hermione saw it was still going on, it didn't bother her and she sat down next to Ginny and they talked about any little thing that popped into their heads. They never saw Harry standing on the upper stairway looking down at the two. His eyes said everything if one were to see them. They were sad and wet. He knew what the two had been up to and felt that the two girls he cared about the most were off the market.

BoR-}

It had gone on for the next two weeks and Ginny and Hermione were becoming like each other's shadow during the hours after classes. Even after the talk they had about Harry, he was soon forgotten by them as their love grew.

Harry had no one to talk to and between Ron, Lavender, Hermione and Ginny, he had no place to go. The common room was Ron's and the RoR he learned was Ginny's and Hermione's. He knew this because he was out walking one night, when he saw them leave the room after they did what ever they did.

He was thinking of a place he could go to because of the way he was feeling. Someplace no one would be able to go. He figured it out and headed for the girtl's lav in the dungeon area. However when he entered the lav. It was anything but empty. Luna and Myrtle were sitting there talking when he entered. They turned to him and Luna smiled, "Hello Harry, were you looking for me?"

"Sorry Luna, no."

"So, you were looking for Myrtle then. Interesting choice, although not one I would have expected from you."

"I wasn't looking for Myrtle either. I was looking for a place I could be alone."

"OH, I'm sorry Harry. I didn't know this was you place for thinking. Do you want me to leave?"

"No Luna, you're fine. First come first serve. I'll just go look for another place."

"You could stay and talk with us Harry? We're both good listeners."

"I'm well aware of that and I appreciated it on several occasions. However on this one, I need to be alone. Thank you just the same." and Harry left the two girls without another word.

Luna turned back to Myrtle, "Did he seem strange to you Myrtle?"

"No more than usual, that I could see. Are you worried about Harry, Luna?"

"I can see where I should be. He looked lost and alone. I think I know what's bothering him though. All of his friends are off with someone else leaving him alone. They don't understand that this is when Harry needs someone more than any other time in school. Perhaps I should try to catch up with him and try talking to him."

"I think you should leave him alone for now Luna. If you do it too quick after he just left us, it may come off as sympathy and Harry doesn't need that right now. He needs understanding, affection and companionship. Can you supply that, as little as you know about him?"

"I know more than you think, Myrtle. Harry and I have been very close in the past."

"Close enough to give him what he needs, no matter what it is?"

"What are you getting at Myrtle? What is it you think he needs?"

"Well if you excuse my language, I think he needs a good fuck. Can you provide that?"

"Are you serious? You think he needs sex to get by? Why would you think something like that?"

"Didn't you say that Ron was doing things to Lavender, and that Ginny and Hermione were also doing it? Don't you think if you see these things that Harry can as well? Why else does he need to be alone?"

"You should have been in Ravenclaw with the deduction you just made. I see what you mean about Harry and I don't know if I can help him like that."

"If I were solid for about four hours I know I could and would if given the chance, I have always liked Harry. He has always been kind and respectful towards me. Not like that pig Ron. He is so insensitive, I don't know how Harry could stand to be around him. And I can see why Hermione looked elsewhere for companionship."

"I didn't know you were so brazen and lustful Myrtle."

"I have been around awhile, Luna and time has taken it's toll on my inner feelings. I have been around for sixty or seventy years and I have never felt the intimacy of a man or a woman. So I guess it's OK if I feel a little horny. Don't you think it's OK?"

"Well, if you look at it like that then I guess it is. I'm sorry for you in that sense. I have been with a girl, but never a guy. It scares me to think what he has to do to get me pregnant. I just don't know if I could take the pain of him ripping a hole in my vagina."

"I hear it only hurts for a few seconds, Luna. It is worth a few seconds of pain for hours of enjoyment, if you ask me."

"Not me. If for some reason I do get pregnant, then I have to look forward to having something bigger than a melon being forced out of me. No thank you."

Myrtle always enjoyed their little talks as Luna always made her laugh. This was no different as she was laughing so hard she shot up off the floor and went through the roof into the lav over them and found Michale Corner and Pansy Parkinson having sex. She left as fast as she got there and was never seen by either on of them. She told Luna about what she found and they were both laughing at her discovery.

Harry gave uplooking for a place to get away from the pain he was feeling and just went back to the dorm and to try and get some sleep.

He just couldn't though, as his thoughts kept running through his head at what was going on with his friends. Harry didn't know where he was doing it, but Ron always smelled of sex when he returned to the dorm. He knew where Hermione and Ginny were doing it, but they never smelled like Ron. They must have a lav set up in the room for cleanup. That's Hermione for you, always thinking. He didn't know it was Ginny that set the room up. Although he was alone, he didn't begrudge any of them for what they had. He just didn't like the way Ron treated Hermione. He would never do that to anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Because Of Ron Keeperoliver Chapter Two

Harry finally got to his choice of solitude without Luna knowing, or at least he didn't think she knew. What he forgot to take into concideration was Luna's friendship with Myrtle and Myrtle knew everything that went on in her domain.

Harry found the body of the Basilisk had not changed. It was like he just killed it yesterday. He was smart enough to remove the remaining fangs for future use. For some reason he thought they may come in handy in the future, especially after what it did to the Diary in second year. When this thought hit him, so did the thought of Ginny lying their losing her battle with Tom. She looked so young and innocent back then. Now she looked more mature and gorgeous. Both her and Hermione had filled out rather brilliantly. Another one he thought of was Luna. Who he saw sitting there talking to Myrtle was not like the person he help find her trainers and straighten out her dorm mates. She was in the same category as Hermione and Ginny. Alluring, beautiful and charming. The ABC's of a man's mind about women. It was one of the few things Sirius taught him.

Harry called Dobby to him and when he answered and saw the Basilisk lying there, he almost passed out, "Harry Potter sit, is this what I tried to stop you from facing?"

"This and one other Dobby."

"Then Dobby should have tried harder to stop you. He is sorry he failed."

"But Dobby, if you succeeded, Ginny Weasley would have died. As it is, only evil died that evening."

"You almost died there as well Harry Potter. If that had happened, then all would be in a bad place."

"For such a small word, if is one that has a large impact on things. It is also a word of the past, meaning it has already happened. In this case anyways. It is also a word of the future in other cases."

"Dobby doesn't understand what yous just said, Harry Potter sir, but it must have had some meaning to you if you said it. Now sir, you needed to see me?"

"Yes Dobby. Now that you know where I am, if I call for you, can you bring me back here?"

"OH yes sir, Dobby can do this now. But why would you want to come back here?"

"To be alone Dobby. I can't take being around certain people right now."

"This, Dobby understands. He will do as you ask when he is called."

"Thank you Dobby, you can go back to what you were doing."

"Does Harry Potter wish to be served meals here?"

Harry couldn't believe he didn't think to ask this, "That would be perfect Dobby, thank you."

"Dobby will be back when dinner is served with your meal sir." and he vanished back to the kitchen.

Luna was back with Myrtle again as she was the only one she could talk to on a continual basis. Lady Ravenclaw also talked with her, but it was just a brief talk and she was always in such a sad mood.

She had just settled when Myrtle began, "Luna, Harry potter has finally got his wish. He has entered the Chamber and has not left it. I would go in to find him, but something blocks me from going through. I think there is a charm in place."

"Where is the entrance at Myrtle?"

"Right there." she said, pointing to the sink.

"How did he get in?"

"He hissed at it and it opened up for him. Strange really, because when I tried it, it didn't do anything."

Luna thought on it for several minutes and then it hit her, Parstle mouth. Now she knew Harry had found the one place in the castle that no one else could enter. This worried her as while he was down there, no one would know what he was doing or how he was feeling. She sighed her thoughts to Myrtle, "We may never get to him Myrtle, if he locks himself up in there."

"What about classes?"

"If he returns to them, then maybe we could talk. If he doesn't, then I don't know what we could do."

Luna and Myrtle talked for another hour and then Luna left for dinner and Myrtle tried for another hour trying to get into the Chamber, but it was no use. Even the pipes had been sealed off.

BoR-}

Harry did go to classes, but sat in the back of the room to keep away from Hermione. Hermione saw this and wondered what was wrong with him. When ever she tried talking to him he would always tell her he was fine and to drop it, then walk off. She thought it must be something to do with Ron, as she had nothing to do with him and didn't know what was going on with him.

She never thought it was because of what her and Ginny were doing, as she didn't think anyone knew about it. Of course she had been wrong in the past, but she didn't think that way.

She met Ginny before lunch and pulled her off to a curtain that hid them from sight and shared a deep and hot kiss, before going to lunch.

After lunch, Hermione had to leave Ginny as Ginny had potions and Hermione had Ancient Runes.

Ginny headed off to class and was joined by Luna, "Hey Luna, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you, but I know someone who isn't."

"Well, sorry to hear that. Give my best to whoever it is."

"It would probably be better if you told him yourself, or Hermione told him. Even better if you both told him."

"What are you talking about? Do I know this person?"

"You should know him very well. Hermione should know him even better. Do you ever talk to him?"

"Would you please tell me who you are talking about? How should I know if I talked to him if I don't know who it is?"

"Oh for Pete's sake, I'm talking about Harry. Do you talk to him?"

"How can I talk to him when I never see him. I haven't seen Harry in over two weeks. Hermione sits with him in class but he doesn't sit with her anymore. He sits in the back all by himself. She has tried to talk to him, but he ignores her or gives her one or two word answers and then leaves. So to answer your questions, Neither Hermione or I have had a talk with him mainly because he doesn't wish to talk to us. Don't ask me why."

"I thought as much. Ginny, you have to get Hermione to talk to him as I think he is hiding out because of his loneliness. He thinks both Ron and Hermione have abandoned him to his problem."

"What problem?"

Luna was getting frustrated, "Am I talking to Ginny or Ron here? What's been Harry's problem for the last five and a half years Ginny?"

"You mean Voldemort? Why would he think that?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it's because Ron is so wrapped up with Lavender, he doesn't have time for Harry anymore. Hermione is so wrapped up with you that she doesn't have time for him anymore."

Ginny fell back against the wall, "What do you know about Hermione and I?"

"Every thing, just like Harry does. He knows you and her are meeting in the Room of Requirement for your special interests. He also knows Ron and Lavender are meeting in a hidden room behind the suit of armor on third floor. The one that Fred and George showed them on the map."

"Damn it. I thought we were doing pretty good at keeping it a secret. If Harry knows and you know, I wonder who else knows?"

"No one learned it from me or Harry if they do. Harry has been keeping to himself in the Chamber of Secrets."

"How do you know this?"

"My friend Myrtle told me she saw him enter it. He hissed at the entry and it showed itself. He entered and when he did, the opening closed before she could follow him. There are all kinds of spells surrounding it that keep even her out."

"So you think he is doing this because he is jealous of what Hermione and I have going on?"

"My lord, would you listen to yourself. No he isn't jealous of you or Hermione, he is lonely and doesn't want to get in between you two. If either of you showed interest in him, he feels it would disrupt what you have together. You know Harry would never get between anyone he knows and cause them to separate. But if he doesn't get some help soon, I fear for him and what he might do."

"What's that?"

"Go after Voldemort on his own."

Now Ginny was showing fear herself. She knew what Luna said was probably true, with her knowing Harry like she did. Hermione would feel the same way. "I will talk to Hermione tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to be there as well?"

"Why would you want me there? I am not going to join you two in your little games if that is what you mean." Luna soon regretted what she said as she saw tears form in Ginny's eyes.

"No Luna, it's not like that. We have to get Hermione to believe what is happening to Harry. I'm sure she sees it as well, but may not know how to approach it. It was usually Harry that was comforting her, not the other way around."

"OK, I see what you mean and I'm sorry for taking your suggestion the wrong way. I know we had something in the past, but that is far behind us and I was thinking you wanted to rekindle the flame."

Ginny took Luna's shoulders and softly said, "I know we did, Luna and I'm sorry we never got back together. When Dean came around, I forgot all about us and put my self in his arms. It was fun while it lasted, but I saw where he was expecting too much from me and I broke it off. Then I saw what Ron was doing to Hermione, and showed her what her life would be like without him in it. Now I see that we left out a very important part of her life that she misses more than she tells me."

"What time do you want me to meet you there?"

"Join us after dinner and we will go right up there. We usually do our homework when we get there to get it out of the way. We could probably use a break in our games, as you so well put it."

"I'm sorry for that too, as it was never a game with us."

Now Ginny pulled her in for a hug and then they walked to there next class.

BoR-}

The story that Luna and Ginny told Hermione had the same affect it did as Ginny when she first heard it. Tears were streaming down her cheeks for her first real friend. She wondered why Harry was avoiding her so hard, and now because of Luna she knew. She felt all along that something was missing in her life, even though Ginny was wonderful and loving.

Luna saw where things were going to go, so she left before it started. She didn't want to get involved with Ginny again and because of that, Hermione as well. She had her share of female love and wasn't ready for the love of a man. Luna hadn't been gone five minutes when the figure was back at the door trying to get in. Once again he was refused entry because it was in use. He was cursing as he walked down the hallway.

Back in the room, Ginny had Hermione's clothes off and Hermione was in the process of removing Ginny's. Hermione knew what she had to do the next day, but right now she wanted to build on what her and Ginny had started and that was a strong relationship. It wasn't what she casme to Hogwarts for, but now that she found it, she wanted to keep it.

Ginny finally was naked and laying between Hermione's legs, feasting on her juices. Hermione once again fell into a trance as her body took control of her senses and was thrashing about on the bed as Ginny continued her task. She had taken Hermione to the brink of orgasm and took her over the top with her tongue and lips. Hermione had Ginny's hair in a death grip, drawing her futher in to her pussy. She let go as soon as her orgasm struck and Ginny pulled back slightly, to breathe, but kept contact with Hermione's pussy and clit.

Hermione had a second orgasm to go with her first and laid there breathing hard, trying to catch her breath. Ginny pulled off Hermione's pussy and laid her head on her stomach and was doing the same thing Hermione was doing. Then Ginny pulled off Hermione and turned so that her feet were stardling Hermione's head and vice versa. She grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her towards her and their pussies met with a wet slurping sound. Ginny began rubbing her pussy against Hermione's and Hermione knew where she was going and did the same thing. The friction the movement made was unbelieveable and Hermione was soon on the brink of another huge orgasm, while Ginny was driving for her first.

The two lovers shared their first orgasm together for this session and Ginny hoped for more as she was not done yet.

The next morning Hermione was down in the Great Hall early, hoping to find Harry there, but he never showed up. She had a small breakfast then went to their first class which luckily was History of Magic. It should give her a chance to talk to Harry and try to get him to see reason as to her and Ginny's relationship. She tried to hide and wait for Harry to enter, then follow him to his seat. It worked out as she planned and when Harry sat down, Hermione was right behind him, causing him to try and rise and leave. Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "Harry please let me talk to you?"

"You don't have to say anything Hermione, I already know what's going on."

"Then why have you been avoiding me and Ginny all this time?"

"You're the only one I'm trying to avoid. I never see Ginny. Look Hermione, I understand why you're doing it, and I was trying to keep away from you so that you and Ginny wouldn't have me to interfere with your plans. Ron has been a complete arse with what he was doing to you and I tried speaking to him, but Lavender has him tied around her little finger. I figured the only way you and Ginny had a chance to become what you both wished for was if I was out of the picture."

"But you haven't been in the dorm for almost a month. Where have you been staying and why?"

"Where is my secret, although I'm sure Luna told Ginny and she told you. As for why, I needed to be alone and train and plan for what I know will soon be coming."

"So, you plan on doing it alone. You know you can't possibly succeed with what ever your plan is with out help. Ginny, Luna and I could give you that help if you let us."

"After the Mess I made with the Ministry, I don't think so. You, Ron, Ginny and Neville got hurt because I was too stubborn to listen to you. Luna gave me the brilliant idea of how to get there. Ginny was outstanding with her magic, to help us escape the first trap. Neville was the one to hurt the Death Eaters attempt at getting the Prophecy. Ron tried to help, but after the brains got hold of him he was incapacitated. You took a curse that could have killed you. Well, that is not going to happen ever again. No one else is going to die because of me."

"In case you fell asleep during the battle, It was what you taught us that saved our lives. Also, if you think back, it was us that told you there was no way you were going alone. Maybe we don't have the knowledge of the Death Eaters, but we do have something that they don't, and that is faith in our leader. We have faith in you Harry."

"Faith isn't going to keep you alive either. We got lucky as the Order came to our rescue and because of that. I lost Sirius. Two years and two deaths. Who will it be this year, you, Ginny, Luna or someone else. I can't take that chance."

"You have no choice in the matter Harry. There is no way we will let you do it alone. What ever you have planned, it will be done as a team. Maybe Ron won't be a part of it, but the rest of us will. Have you watched Neville lately. He has something he never showed before, and that's confidence. You gave that to him Harry. Luna had friends and you gave them to her. I have a mission and it is because of you that I have it. You are my mission, and just because Ginny are getting close doesn't mean you can't be a part of us."

"I do have a choice, and I'm not alone. I have help, and he is very powerful."

"Even if I believed you, and I'm not saying I don't, it is still not enough for you to face Voldemort with."

"Look Hermione, I think Professor Binns is starting to get upset with us. Let's just drop it, OK?"

"I'll drop it, but it's not OK. We still need to talk and not even the Chamber will keep us from it. I will find a way in and force you to talk to us. Please say we can talk some more."

"Fine Hermione, we'll talk but in the RoR and not the Chamber. I will meet you there tonight at seven P.M."

"Thank you Harry, and please don't back down. Promise you will be there when you said."

Harry hesitated for a moment then promised.

Harry and Hermione sat together in the rest of the classes they had together and had small talk but no more.

After supper, Harry went back to the Chamber and dropped off his books and waited until fifteen minutes before his meeting. When he left, he was wearing his cloak so that no one would see him walking the halls. He didn't want to give out Hermione and Ginny's secret place. However, when he got to the seventh floor and the RoR, he saw Malfoy trying to gain entry into the room. He became frustrated and started cursing as he left for the dungeoen area. At seven P.M. The door appeared and he entered the room to see Luna, Ginny and Hermione sitting there talking. He walked to them and greeted them with a cordial hello.

Luna wanted to remain calm, but she was too sentimental and stood up and pulled Harry in for a hug. "Thank you Harry for keeping your promise."

"You're lucky the door didn't appear prematurely as Malfoy was outside trying to get in when I arrived. He left cursing as if it had happened before. And thank you Luna for the hug, as it felt great." he dropped it at that.

Both Hermione and Ginny felt the meaning of it and looked down ashamed of not doing the same. Even with what they shared, they both knew they liked Harry and should treat him better than they have been.

"So, what have you ladies got to say to make me change my mind about my plans?" Harry expected either Hermione or Luna to begin, but he was surprised when Ginny began.

"Harry, please try to understand what Hermione and I have going. Ron treated Hermione miserably and I tried to get her over him and I didn't expect such a remarkable response. She was so despondent she accepted any source of caring and when I showed her how much I cared, she reacted to it with great exuberence. When I stopped you from going. At first I was sorry for doing it, but when Hermione and I got together, I wasn't sorry one bit. I'm still not, except for what it did to you. I have to admit, you haven't shown me any interest and It was what I have wanted since I started school. Now I'm going to tell you something that only these two know. Hermione isn't my first love interest. That would be Luna. It happened at the start of our second year. Unfortunately, it didn't last long as Luna didn't feel right about it. I got over Luna by agreeing to Michael Corner's asking to date me. Of course I wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade, so when those trips came up, Michael and I would spend that time in other activities, namely sex. He took my maidenhood, but left me unsatisfied. It was the only sex we had, and it was soon after this when he laughed at you when you fell off your broom. I slapped him in the face for his callousness and told him we were through. At the start of this year, Dean and I had sex three times when Ron and Lavender first got together. It was the only time we got to our selves. But even that wasn't quite right to me. I mean I liked it, but it didn't thrill me like I thought it would. It was then that I thought it wasn't men I liked for a lover. I saw a chance with Hermione and I took it."

Harry sat there with a stoic look on his face, then he broke out with a laugh. Ginny was ready to slap him when he saw it and stopped her, "Please Gin, I'm not laughing at you and Hermione. As a matter of fact I told Hermione I was happy for you both. I was laughing because I didn't expect you to be the first to speak and when you did speak it was so long, I almost fell asleep. I already knew most of what you said, except for Michael. I talked with Luna before you and Hermione got together and she told me about how you failed with your two lovers. Her and Dean. I thought she would know abot Michael."

"I was ashamed with what I did with the arse and didn't want to spread it around. Of course he probably did and now my name is on the walls in the boys lavs."

Harry smilled, "They were, but I changed them to read Pansy instead of Ginny. Why else do you think she is so popular." now Ginny got up and went to Harry for a hug.

Luna then got up and excused herself as she had to go do homework. Harry thought he should leave as well because he thought the two wished to be alone. He was surprised when Both the ladies grabbed his arm and had him seated.

Hermione said her first words since Harry entered, "Harry, both Ginny and I are so sorry for they way we have been neglecting you. Now, I'm going to say something that Ginny didn't know I was going to say. She once told me that if you ever pulled your head out from you arse, she would go to bed with you. I think that should be tonight. Now before you go off on me and I mean the both of you, hear me out. Ginny would never had said anything to you Harry, and because of that she may have never got to feel what you could give her. I, on the other hand, am still a virgin. I haven't a clue as to how to please you. Ginny may not be an expert, but she does know more than me, and we both feel you need to know what it feels like to be with a woman. Please don't go getting mad at us."

"If anyone should be mad, it should be Ginny. I'm flattered you would even think about it with me. Of course you know it isn't going to happen, but I do thank you for the consideration/"

Now Ginny did explode, "What the hell Potter, am I not good enough for you. You would not get caught dead with a whore like me. Am I that bad that it would taint you hide red?"

Now Harry dropped his head to his chest, "No, it's not like that. I didn't think you wanted to be with me when you Have a beautiful girl there waiting for you. Why would you want to go to bed with someone who was soon meant to die."

"What the hell are you talking about now, Harry?"

"Didn't Hermione tell you the Prophecy and what it meant?"

Ginny looked to Hermione, "No Harry I didn't tell her about it, as I think you're wrong about it's meaning. It can't mean you're meant to die."

Now Ginny was looking at Harry, expecting something from him. When he told her the prophecy, Ginny was crying. She took the same way Harry did and she explained this to Hermione, "Hermione, can't you see what Harry means. Can you honestly say that Harry has been living the past fifteen years. He has been surviving while Voldemort is out there doing as he pleases. How much longer do you think Harry can survive before he finally falls to him?"

"But the prophecy doesn't say Harry has to die. It does say that Harry has the power the other knows not. What do you think that means?"

"That somehow Harry has managed to survive because Voldemort has underestimated him. He won't do that again."

"Then it is even greater that Harry at leasts knows what it is like to be loved as a man, don't you think?"

"But that is like a mercy fuck, Hermione, and Harry deserves better than that."

Harry then said something that took Ginny by surprise, "I'll take what I can get, but if it is you Gin, then it is more than I could ever ask for."

Ginny couldn't believe what he just said, but she also wanted to do it so bad that she let loose her constraints and undressed him and then herself. She took his hand and led him to the bed and joined him when he dropped down on it. Ginny told him what he needed to do to get her ready and he went at it with enthusiasm. Of course it was also with no knowledge what so ever on how to go about doing it correctly. His bites were too hard. His licking was too wet and his kisses just as wet. But Ginny slowed him down and took control of his movements. Soon he found a rhythm and Ginny was beginning to enjoy what he was doing to her.

As his confidence built, so did his actions and Ginny was soon going through a blissful orgasm brought on by his tongue.

Hermione watched and she was soon getting wet herself and wanted to join the two, but refrained from it and just pleasured herself. The she watched as Ginny had Harry mount her and take her. She watched as Ginny screamed her approval of Harry's intrusion. It was his animal instincts that now took over and Ginny was going through another round of bliss as her orgasms began to flow like drops from a faucet. Harry hadn't had one yet and Ginny experienced four. She began to guild for another when she felt Harry begin to go faster in anticipation of his own orgasm. It was felt by both as Harry was stroking faster and faster until he exploded inside Ginny and with that, Harry felt a pain so great that he passed out.

A/N: I would like to take the time and let you all know that I had written this story once before, and I decided to bring it back, but since I lost the original version, I am starting from new, but it will still have the same story line as the original. I should have kept it up before, but the threat of losing your author title was more than I wished to lose. I hope you all take to this version better that the first. If you do, then this will do quite well. Thank you all for following, Favoring and reviewing this new version of an old classic of mine. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	3. Chapter 3

Because Of Ron Keeperoliver Chapter Three

Hermione and Ginny took Harry in their arms when he collapsed after he finished off with Ginny. He just went out like it was the greatest thing he ever went through. There was no thought of pain after having sex.

Harry passed out because of the vision he had of Voldemort. He not only saw him fall to the pain he received, but when Voldemort fell, it opened up his mind and Harry saw things he never expected to see. Voldemort had created six Horcruxes to insure he stayed alive should something happen to him. It was something that Professor Dumbledore needed to know. He didn't know what caused the pain with Voldemort, but he felt it along with him. What should have been a fantastic feeling turned out to be unbelievably pain filled.

Harry was unconscious for over an hour and the ladies were getting worried. Finally Harry began to respond to their questions. "I'm alright Ginny. Hermione I don't know for sure what happened. All I know is that when I finished, I was hit with an unbelievably bad pain. It wasn't from me, but from Voldemort. I don't know what caused it but it crippled him. He was alone in his chamber when it happened. Something else happened that I have to talk to Professor Dumbledore about."

"Why can't you tell us Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It has to do with why Voldemort keeps coming back when we think he is dead."

Ginny gasped at this, "Please don't tell us Harry. If it is what I think then I don't want to know. It is the darkest and cruelest of magic."

"It is Gin. And he has done it more than once."

"How many more than one?"

"At least six. I think there is one more though."

"What are you two taking about? Six of what and why is it so dark?"

"Hermione, please wait and go with me and Ginny to see the Professor. It will be much easier if I only have to explain this once." and they got dressed and headed out to see the Professor. It was Filius that caught them out after curfew and he listened to their reasoning and took them right to Dumbledore.

He sat with the group and listened as Harry told his tale. The reactions were so different between the listeners, you would think they heard four different stories. Dumbledore was litening with intense interest. Filius was listening with contempt of Voldemort. Ginny listened with the knowledge she was right in her assumption. Hermione listened to it filled with fear. Unless they could find and destroy these things, they could never defeat Voldemort.

Dumbledore started right up after Harry finished, "So, it was as I feared. He has made them and there are more than I even guessed. No wonder Horace is ashamed to answer me. Harry we do have a start in finding these items, as I know two have been destroyed. The Diary you destroyed in your second year was one of them. Over the summer, I destroyed another, but at a cost." and he showed his arm to all there. Not a one of them didn't turn sick at what they saw. His right arm was black and useless from his hand to his shoulder. He didn't explain how it got that way, but Harry could guess it was the thing fighting back like the Diary did through Tom's spirit. This was when Harry made a discovery. It was the fang that destroyed the Diary. Was it the actual fang or the poison it contained? He asked this to the Professor.

"Very astute Harry. Yes, it was the poison that did it, the fang was the weapon, but it was the poison that was the destroyer. There is another way to destroy it and that is with Fyend Fire, which is the way I destroyed my object, which was a ring. Did you happen to hear what the other objects were?"

"I did sir. I knew of the Diary and the ring. Then there is an amulet, a cup, a crown and his snake Nagini. But I think there is still another I can't quite picture. I fear it is this one that will spell doom for one of us. Probably me as without it, we can't beat him."

Albus turned to Hermione and smiled, "AH Miss Granger, Harry's being with you has really had it's affect on him. He has become much wiser and more aware of his own capabilities. I feel the same way as you do Harry, but I think I know what it is, and the answer is not one you will like. You see Harry the object that contains this piece of soul has to be destroyed and that means if it is a human, then this person must die."

Once again Harry passed out when he was told this. Ginny was sitting the closest to him and when he did it, she was right there to catch him before he fell out of the chair. "Professor, what is wrong with him? Why does he keep passing out like this?"

"I'm afraid Miss Weasley, that Harry has learned where the last item is."

Now Hermione passed out from this statement, and soon Ginny understood what was happening. Filius held her until he was sure it wouldn't happen to her.

Ginny was running her fingers through Harry's hair to calm him should he awake. He did, and her fingers were needed as he began to panic right from the start, but the brushing began to do it's magic and Ginny was saved from Harry's arms flailing about.

Hermione also regained her self and saw Harry was alert as well. She had to ask, "Is it true Harry? Are you the last one?"

With tears flowing from his eyes, he nodded his head, afraid to speak. Even Filius cried, joining Ginny and Hermione. They had just been told that Harry had to die in order to defeat Voldemort.

However Albus was not crying, and in fact was smiling, "Mr. Potter, you have to know that death is just the start of your next journey. Another thing is that death may not be final. You should have died when you were 15 months old, but you didn't. I wonder why that was?"

Now he had Harry thinking. He was right, and it wasn't the last time he lived when he should have died. In fourth year Voldemort should have finished him, but he couldn't get past Harry's wand. Then last year at the Ministry, he was in control of Harry's body, yet Harry fought him off and threw him out of his body. It hurt Voldemort so bad that he was incapable of leading his men in any of there escapades. Of course they didn't know this and neither did Harry or Dumbledore, completely that is. Albus had an inclination of what it did to Tom as he saw the force with which he was forced out of Harry's body.

They were still talking when there was a knock on the door. Albus didn't wish to expose the students to unwanted eyes, so he got up and answered the door. What he saw amazed him as Luna ran past him and went right to Harry. "OH Harry, I saw what happened to you and I was afraid it hurt you real bad. Are you alright?"

Harry felt her arms around him and never felt anything so comforeting in all his life. Not even Molly's hugs felt this good. "Thank you for your concern Luna, but I'm fine. Really I am."

Ginny became upset when she heard this, "The hell you are, Harry. Luna, we just found out that..."

Harry used the mufliato on Ginny to keep her quiet. She glared at Harry but then saw his eyes and managed a smile that told him she understood what he wanted.

But, neither of them knew of the power Luna had in seeing things others fail to see. "Do you mean the horcrux Harry carries around with him?"

Harry dropped the spell on Ginny as he asked, "How is it you know of this Luna?"

"This was all in my dream Harry, just like how you get rid of it without having to die."

There was a loud "WHAT?" that came from all five sitting there.

Even Albus had questions concerning this remark. "Just how can he do this Miss Lovegood?"

"Well sir, I assume you know the easiest way to get rid of a horcrus is by using Fyend Fire or Basilisk venom. But there is a third way that is much harder, but if it works, then not only will the horcrux be destroyed, but so will the one who put it there, even if there were Horcruxes still intact."

"How do you know of this Miss Lovegood?"

"No one thinks too much of my father's paper sir, but if they were avid followers like myself, they would learn so much it would make their life much easier. He researches everything he writes about to make sure everything is factual and true. He did a story on Horcruxes about seven years ago and he learned in his research that the third way to destroy a piece of a soul in a Horcrux that lived was with the love of eight people. They have to be special people and one has to be a virgin. There is a ritual involved and a spell that has to be cast with each part of the ritual."

"Did your father ever learn the spell or what the ritual was, Miss Lovegood?"

"No sir, but I figure that if a virgin was required then sex had to be involved."

Luna now had the attention of all five people in the room. Then Hermione volunteered to do research on what Luna said, and Ginny offered her help in any way she could. Luna made the most brave statement of them all, "If you need the virgin Harry, then I will take that position."

"WHAT? No Luna, you can't. Do you know what you are saying? I can't do that to you."

Luna just smiled and said, "Harry, it's just a piece of skin. It may hurt a little, but I'll live through it. Why can't I help in this way?" then she started to cry, "OH, I see, you don't like me that way. I'm sorry if I'm not pretty like Ginny, or smart like Hermione. Or sexy like Cho."

Now Harry laughed, "You have got to be kidding Luna? Not pretty like Ginny? You are every bit as pretty as she is. Not smart like Hermione? Who just told us what could be done so that I could live? Not Hermione, but if given the chance I'm sure she would have come up with something. As for Cho, she is not sexy. Do you know why I think of you as sexy? Because you think out of the ordinary and say what's on your mind, without being hurtful to anyone. That to me is being very sexy. But I could not do that to you, as your virginity is your most prized possession."

"Yes it is Harry, and I am glad you notice that, but I'm bound to give it someday to a man, and I can't think of a person more worthy of it than you."

Hermione made her thought known to the group, and it was a confession she didn't care what they all thought, "Harry, I'm still a virgin. I have never been with a man."

Ginny had to stop her before she said something that wasn't quite true, "Luna, by being a virgin, does it mean the hymen is still intact?"

"I'm afraid so Ginny."

"Then Hermione, you are still a virgin to a man's touch, but your Hymen has been broken."

"When?"

"Our first night. I broke it with my fingers. For some reason, yours was extremely thin and ruptured with my first contact."

Luna became worried when she heard that and Ginny saw it. "Not to worryLuna, We were still young and I didn't know what I was doing. I never broke yours."

The evening was getting late and there were classes in the morning so Albus excused them all and Filius escorted them to their dorms so there would be no trouble from anyone even though Hermione was a prefect.

When they got to the Gryffindor dorm, Luna asked if she could be allowed to enter and Filius asked why and Luna answered, "There is still much we have to talk about."

"But why now?"

"Because it is still fresh in our mind."

"Are you all OK with this?" he asked the Gryphs.

They all agreed and Luna spent the night in the dorm. Ginny was the only girl in Fifth year so she stayed there for the night when it became time for bed.

They all talked for another two hours before they broke it up for bed, but not before Harry stopped Ginny and told her, "Gin, before I forget, I have to tell you that what we shared this evening was the best thing I ever had done to me. Even with the way it ended. Even with that, it was because of this we learned something we didn't know, so it was because of this it made it that much better."

Ginny pulled Harry in for a hug and said in his ear, "I'm sorry for the way I thought of you Harry. I thought you were ignoring me all that time and then I find out my brother the arse was behind it. And I also thought it was the best night I ever spent with a male. Not that I've spent a lot with them, but it was the best."

Harry then got a hug from Hermione and a kiss, and from Luna, he got the same hug they shared in the headmasters office, and this time a kiss was added to it, making it that much more memorable.

BoR-}

Hermione had been given athorization for all portions of the Library for her search. Ginny was made a special prefect in order to travel at night with out a restriction. Luna had been given permission to enter the Gryffindor dorm by the headmaster.

Harry talked to the other members of the Army to get them to help protect Luna. She was a special member of the Army that was also needed for a very secret mission. Neville volunteered for this duty because of his failure to ask her out. He figured a girl as beautiful as Luna wasn't interested in a magically weak male. He became interested in Hannah Abbot when she agreed to go on a date to Hogsmeade with him, but it turned out to be a disaster because of his bumbling effort to give her a good time. So he was once again single.

If he had known what her mission was he may have changed his mind. Instead he went about it with a fierce pride. Crabbe and Goyle were the first to learn this as they insulted her one day in the hall. Neville had their backs against the wall and his wand at their throats, "Don't ever insult anyone again when I am around. Don't ever approach Miss Lovegood again period, because if I find out, I will come looking for you and you don't want me to be mad when I do it." and he let them go.

Neville turned around and found himself engulfed in a hug like she gave Harry. Unlike Harry, Neville fell back against the wall as she continued to squeeze him tight. The feeling going through him was like a tidal wave of pleasure. He felt lost when she broke it off.

"Thank you Neville. Harry had been the only one to care for my well being before and I appreciated it when you just did. Now, I need to get to class before I am late and make you late as well."

"Don't worry about me, I'll explain what happened to Professor Sprout and she will understand." and he got her to class in time.

There were no more attempts to get at Luna after this as Crabbe and Goyle told the other Slytherin that it wasn't the same Longbottom from first year and wasn't one to mess with.

Albus wasn't one to sit idle and he continued to search for the horcruxes in case Miss Lovegood's idea failed. It's not that he didn't believe in her, it was just the difficulty finding the spell to accomplish it. He had never heard of it and he didn't think it would be found in the library. Not even in the restricted section.

He had gone over all the possible hiding spots Tom would have used and came up with several possibilities. The school was one. Riddle Manor was two. Gringotts was three. The Ministry was four. The final one was where ever Tom was, because he wouldn't let Nagini out of his sight. He made some pictures of the items for everyone to see, in case they might have seen one of them.

BoR-}

The Christmas Hols were upon them and Hermione had searched the entire Library and found nothing to help them with. Her frustration showed itself to Ginny in the way she responded to her. It was dull and without emotion.

Ginny decided it was time to bring Harry back into their playtime and found him in the ROR trying to figure out where they might find the horcruxes. He asked for a room for ideas and it gave him a room with maps, references and some books. It had a long table piled high with the books and maps and lists of reference material to use. When Ginny saw this, she ran from the room and went looking for Hermione. It was just what she needed. She found her once again in the Library and took her hand and dragged her up to the seventh floor and Harry. When the door closed, Ginny sealed it against intrusion and Hermione saw what Harry was doing and ran over to him to assist in his work. Ginny also joined but had no idea what she was looking for.

Harry had the room set up to answer a question should one arise. He had asked for a spell that would help destroy a horcrux without the use of Basilisk venom or Fyend Fire. The response was 'No Reference Found For Your Request.'

Hermione then asked, "Is there another way to destroy a horcrux beside the two mentioned?"

There was a moment of silence and then, "It has been rumored that there was another way, but it has never been found."

Ginny was sitting there listening to the others and mumbled, "It has to be more than just sex to do it."

Hermione heard this and jumped up and ran to Ginny and gave her a kiss that took both their breath away. "Ginny, you're brilliant. Of course it is more than just sex." then she thought about her next question and asked, "Is there a book that covers spells that include sex from a loved one and the freely given maidenhood of a virgin."

There was another silent moment and then, "There was a book written that covers this, but there is only two copies known in existence and their where abouts is unknown. The title of it is, No Stronger Magic Than Love. It was written by Merlin himself."

Hermione wrote all this down, but it didn't make her feel much better. They had a source, but to what end if there was no way to find it.

BoR-}

Harry had asked Dobby to help Professor Dumbledore with the search and the first thing he did was disappear from his office, only to return with the diadem of Ravenclaw. The picture was one he recognised from the RoR. He found it one day and was going to bring it to Winky when he thought better of it and placed it on a table next to a bust of a past Headmaster. He found it on the head of the bust, so someone else must have found it.

Dobby once again proved himself invaluable when He saw that Gringotts could also be a hiding place. He called for Kreacher and soon had him standing before the Headmaster and himself. "What does Dobby need Kreacher for. He doesn't asnwer to you or him." pointing at the Professor.

"Dobby knows this Kreacher, but he asks for your help in finding something. Please to look at these pictures and tell us if yous had seen them before?"

At first Kreacher stood still trying to ignore the request, but soon he moved forward to look and when he did, he began to cry. Then he saw something else and began to get very upset. He wanted to flee the office, but remembered his masters wish to destroy what he had.

"Kreacher know of two of these items he sees. The cup is in the LeStrange vault, put there by me by request by the Mrs. Bella. The second is in Black Manor. It is the amulet found by my master in a cave."

Albus then asked,"Why is it still in the Manor Kreacher?"

"Master Regulus asked Kreacher to destroy it before he died. Kreacher failed him then and and he has done it again by not being able to do as Kreacher was asked."

"Do you wish to see it destroyed, Kreacher?"

"Yes, but Kreacher doesn't know how."

"I can, if you let me try."

Kreacher popped out of the room and was back before Albus could even move. He laid the necklace on the desk and moved back. He watched as the Headmaster raised a fire that engulfed the Amulet and saw the black mist as it left the destroyed item.

Kreacher cried once again, but this time for joy as his master's wish had finally been granted.

Albus asked him if he still had access to the LeStrange vault, and he said yes, but only by permission of Mrs. Bella. Albus smiled and released him to return to the Black Manor. He turned back to Dobby. "Thank You Dobby for all that you helped me. I cannot believe how much you did in that short amount of time."

"I did it for Master Harry Sir. He is a great master and Dobby would do anything for him."

"Well I think you should return to the kitchen and help out for the final meal before the hols. Master Harry will be very proud of what you did. I will make sure to tell him so." and Dobby thanked him and returned to the kitchen.

Harry was still in potions when Professor Slughorn received a message from Albus, asking to See Harry Potter before supper. Horace passed on the message and after the class, he and Hermione headed for the Headmaster's office. Harry wasn't keeping anything from his friends now that he had them.

When Harry was told of what Dobby had done, he called for him and pulled him in for a hug. "Dobby, I think it is time for you to leave the Kitchen and Join us for the Hols and I don't mean to cook for us. I want you to enjoy our time off as much as we do. I want you to be there for Christmas. We will be in Black Manor and Kreacher could use a friend there as well."

"Thank you Harry Potter, sir. Dobby would be honored to stay there with you."

When they left the office, Hermione stopped Harry, "Harry, do you think I could join you in the Manor. It has a Library larger than that in Hogwarts."

"Of course Hermione, but what about your parents?"

"OH, that. Well it seems I was going to be stuck here for the Hols as Mum and Dad will be skiing in the Swiss Alps and I didn't wish to go. I thought you were staying here for the Hols."

"Good enough. I would love to have you stay with us for the Hols. You know Ginny will be asking to visit, don't you?"

Hermione smiled and winked at him, "Of course she will."

And they laughed all the way back to the dorm to drop off their books.

Just like they thought, as soon as Ginny heard about Hermione staying with Harry, she would be asking her mum if she could visit with them for a few days.

The next day, on the train, Harry, Ginny and Hermione were sitting and talking when Ron entered asking to talk to Hermione in private.

"What you have to say to me, can be said in front of my friends."

"No, it can't. I have to speak to you in private."

"Then no, I don't wish to speak to you as nothing you can say will not be known by them anyway."

"Fine." and he took a seat. "Look Hermione, I screwed up with Lavender and wish to get back with you, if you will have me."

When both Ginny and Hermione began laughing, it was too much for Ron. "What the bloody hell is so funny?"

Ginny was the one to answer his remark, "You. You're the one who is so funny. You mess up with Lavender, who you left Hermione for, and now you come back and think Hermione is ready to jump back in your arms. You're an arse Ron and you deserve every thing you have coming to you. It was lucky that she found out about you before she made a commitment."

"Who are you calling an arse. You're a whore who can't keep people out of her pants and between her legs. You have no right to call anyone anything."

Both Hermione and Ginny were ready to respond when Harry was up and in Ron's face before he had a chance to protect himself. Harry had punched him in the nose and the jaw and was ready to strike again when Ginny pulled him off Ron, "NO, Harry. You've done enough. I think he got the message. Mum is not going to be happy with either of us and I probably won't be able to join you for the Hols."

Ron didn't hear what was said because he was out cold. When he came around, he was back in his own cabin with a cold pack on his nose. It wasn't broken and it stopped bleeding, so it was just to keep the swelling down.

Once the train stoped at King's Cross, Ginny left to face the music with her mum. She stood there waiting for Ron to exit and make his complaint. When Molly saw him with the cold pack on his nose she asked him what happened. He said he was leaving the loo when the train jerked around a bend and he went flying to the ground.

Ginny looked to him like he was crazy, he whispered, "It's because it's for Harry. I owe him that one. Don't forget to tell him that during your visit."

"How did you know about that, You were unconscious?"

"I heard you talk about it before I left the train."

Ginny then took the chance to ask her mum about the visit and Molly allowed it because Hermione was going to be there. Remus and Tonks were going to be there as well.

It was looking to be an interesting Holiday Season.


	4. Chapter 4

Because Of Ron Keeperoliver Chapter Four

Harry and Hermione apparated to the stand of trees in the park across from #12. Hermione looked at the familiar building and called out the address in her head as did Harry and the building began to expand until the entry to the house became visable. They walked up to the steps and entered the home to see that Kreacher had been doing some major cleaning. They also saw an empty space that once held Sirius' mother's portrait. Harry was particularly happy to see it missing.

They went to the sitting room and were greeted by Kreacher and then Dobby. Kreacher announced that dinner was ready if they wished to eat and where Harry would like it served. He decided the kitchen would be fine and had the two elves join them with the meal. After the meal, the two elves did the cleanup and then excused them selves for the evening.

Hermione asked Harry if she could use the same room her and Ginny shared the last time they were here and Harry agreed. He helped her with her things and turned to leave as soon as he had them in her room. Hermione took his hand before he left and pulled him back into her room. Harry turned to her and was greeted with a kiss that took his breath away.

When she broke it off, it gave Harry an empty feeling to his lips and wouldn't mind a repeat of the act. Hermione looked at him and sighed, "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry for ignoring you like I did. But Ginny surprised me with what she did, and to be honest, it was a pleasant one and I accepted it without question. I swear I never did anything like that before and to feel the way I did was embarrassing, but it felt so right."

"Hermione, you didn't have to tell me this. I don't care what you do with your life or how you live it. If you prefer girls over boys, who am I to judge you. Ginny told me how she has been with both and until she had sex with me, she preferred girls. Now she is torn as she did enjoy our time together. What I would like to know is why I was never asked back after that first time?"

Hermione giggled at this, "It was because Ginny and I didn't know what think as she was the only one to get it that night, and I tried to get it out of her how it was. All she could say was, Hermione you have to try it to know how it felt. Let me just say, you will not be disappointed. So, Harry, I have to ask you, will you show me how you made Ginny feel?"

Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and saw not lust, but longing in them. She wanted to know the love of a man. Harry took her into his arms and began to kiss her gently, lovingly and patiently. As the kiss got longer, it became more heated and Harry began to explore Hermione'sbody, starting with her shoulders and arms. Then he moved to her back which he gently massaged and caused Hermione to go limp in his arms. She didn't faint, she just got real weak kneed.

Harry then moved to her breasts and began to squeeze them and finding her nipples, he pulled on them, creating waves of passion that moved through Hermione's body. She had her first orgasm just by this small amount of pleasure. If he could do that to her so soon, she looked forward to the more meaningful pleasures.

Harry left her breasts to undo her blouse and pull it off her arms and hands. Then he went to her slacks and undid them and the zipper and let them drop to the floor, where Hermione managed to kick them off. She also kicked off her trainers and felt Harry as he went to the back of her bra to work on the fasteners. He was having no problem with them as she soon felt the air hit her bare chest. The breeze caused her nipples to harden and it got better when Harry brought his mouth down to them to suck on the heavenly items.

For just the second time being with a woman, Harry could not think of anything that could beat the feeling he got from the female body. Of course when the only two bodies he ever felt were Hermione and Ginny, he could not think of anyone who could be better, except maybe Luna.

While Harry worked on Hermione's breasts, she got to work on Harry's clothes and had him down to his shirt and shorts. Harry pulled away momentarily to remove his shirt and went right back to her breasts. Hermione never wanted this feeling to stop. She enjoyed Ginny's contact, but for some reason, Harry was more able to get her to feeling enjoyment from his touches. Oh how she felt. It was like the thrill of a roller coaster ride on the first downward fall and it continued with the ride with all it's twists and turns. One thrill after another. It was how Hermione was feeling.

Then Harry left her breasts and moved down to her stomach and belly button. He cleaned it out for her and then went further down to her waist band of her knickers. He pulled it down just a touch and kissed the skin beneath it and then pulled them farther down and did it again. He did this until they were pulled off her and Harry had total access to Hermione's treasures. He took full advantage of this and had Hermione back on the bed and his head between her legs tasting Hermione's wetness. A necter fit for the gods Harry thought as he licked and sucked on her pussy. He found her clit and drew it into his mouth and sucked on it like it was a nipple. Hermione had another fierce orgasm and she had her hands in Harry's hair, pulling him tight against her pussy as she went through it.

Harry was filling his mouth with her juices as they became accessable and held them in his mouth, wanting to share them with Hermione. He did this and Hermione took her share of the load and swallowed it, wishing she had more. Harry had already downed his share. But there would be more before the night was over, some of hers and some of Harry's.

It was her turn to pleasure Harry and she started by working on his nipples. She wasn't as long on them as Harry was on hers, but Harry enjoyed it just the same. Then she went lower and worked it the same way Harry did, with the stomach, belly button and then his shorts. Once they were off, she took his cock and licked it from top to bottom and then placed it in her mouth and began a long slow blow job that Harry thoroughly enjoyed as he had the back of her head, guiding her with the speed he wanted, then needed as he was getting close to his orgasm. However, Hermione felt this and pulled off his cock, much to his displeasure. He moaned and Hermione felt proud that she could cause this much pleasure for Harry. But she didn't want the come in her mouth just yet, she wanted it in her pussy. Since Ginny told her she wasn't a total virgin, she didn't think it would hurt too much. She guided Harry up her body so that his cock was even with her pussy, then grabbed it and put it to her entry. She felt as Harry pushed it gently into her folds and she felt it filling her pussy with the strange sensation of this new feeling. Harry slowly pushed further into her and he felt her getting tighter as he went deeper.

Hermione was feeling no pain and was enjoying the feeling of Harry's cock as it stretched her folds wider than they had ever been stretched. Then he stopped and she knew he was in as far as he could go and kept it there for her to get use to the feeling. It didn't take long before she was grinding her self against Harry, wanting him to begin fucking her in ernest.

Harry felt this and began his thrusts, creating the friction that spurned on another huge orgasm for Hermione. He could feel the vibrations of her orgasm as she rolled around on the bed in spasms of sheer animal lust. Hermione was beyond the point of where her and Ginny went, and Harry was taking her even further. Then she felt Harry begin his journey for release and when he reached it, he exploded with a cry and once again passed out from the pain.

Hermione knew as soon as he shouted, he passed out and tried to get him off her. She rolled to the side and felt him slip out of her and she got up to a kneeling position and had him in her arms, waiting for him to wake up and become better oriented with his surroundings. Hermione knew it was going to happen and she wasn't sorry for it, because Harry knew it would happen as well. She wished she knew how it affected Voldemort, as it could help in knowing what was needed to complete the spell Luna had told them about.

Harry was out for about fifteen minutes and when he started to wake up, once again it was to fear but then he felt the warm arms around him and began to feel safe. He looked up and saw Hermione playing with his hair as she held him. "He felt it again, didn't he Harry? How bad was it?"

"Not for sure Hermione. I know he passed out like I did, but he was still out when I awoke. I think we are getting to him. Another go tonight should really weaken him."

"What have Ginny and I created in you Harry?" You're like a sex fiend. Not that I mind, and I'm sure Ginny won't either."

Harry ran his fingers through his hair and then looked deep into Hermione's eyes, "I don't know Hermione, but I do know Tom doesn't like it. And if he doesn't like it, who am I to stop doing it. However, we may have to find other girls to help you out, because I want to inflict as much pain as I can into the bastard. He has taken too much from me and It's time for some payback."

"Others? Why do we need others?"

"Because You and Ginny may not be able to keep up with me and I sure don't want to hurt you and Ginny by over use. It would hurt me if you two got tired of me."

Hermione fell back on the bed with a huge smile on her face, "Harry, if every one of our sessions is like this one, I will never get tired of it. However, if you want to do it as often as you say, then maybe we do need another member. Just remember it can't be Luna, at least not yet."

"I don't know if you have seen it, Hermione, but I think her and Neville have fallen for each other. I don't know if we can include her in the enchantment."

"If that happens, who can we find to take her place?"

"First of all, we have to find the spell that will complete the task. After we find it, then we can worry about the virgin. I wish it didn't have to be that way. Luna is very proud of the fact that she has kept herself for the man she loves and marries."

"Maybe that man is you Harry? She offered it awfully quick if you ask me."

"As much as I would like to think so, I know I'm not that man. I don't even know if Neville is that man. Do you know what it will take to be a part of Luna's life?

"A knowledge of beasts that don't really exist?"

Hermione had never heard Harry chastise her like he did when she said that, "Listen Hermione, just because we have never seen them, doesn't mean they don't exist. Luna wears those funny glasses that she claims helps her to see Wrackspurts and Nargles. This is how she found me on the train. I for one will never doubt her. It would probably be for the best if you would do the same. I think even to some level, Ginny already does believe her."

"Really Harry, creatures that feed off your emotions?"

"And you find that hard to believe?"

"Of course I do."

"So, you don't believe in Dementors either?"

Hermione shivered at the memory of the creatures by the lake, "Sorry, almost forgot about them."

The two felt it was time to go to sleep, but Hermione asked Harry to stay with her after bringing up the Dementors. She feared some bad dreams coming. It was well he did, as Hermione did have the nightmares of almost having her soul ripped from her body by the vile creatures.

After breakfast the next day, Harry and Hermione searched the Black Library for the book of Love Spells. It hurt that there were no set pattern to the way the books were stored and even Kreature couldn't help them with finding it as he never took an interest in the books. Dobby knew the books in Malfoy Manor, but there was no such book in their library as spells on love except for trying to capture a woman's heart was there.

For three days they looked, but to no results. There was no such book in the Library. Harry asked Hermione if she wished to do any Christmas Shopping and she jumped at the request, "OH Harry, I almost forgot why we were here. I really do need to complete my shopping. Thanks for reminding me."

They left the Manor for Diagon Alley and the first stop was Gringotts. While there, Harry was asked to see the director as there was something that they needed to discuss.

It seemed the vault Harry used was just a trust fund vault and since he turned Seventeen he was entitled to his inheritence. Harry found out he not only inherited the Potter family vault, but also the Black Family vault. When he asked about this, The director, who's name was Ragnok, explained that the Black family vault was left to Sirius and when he passed on, he left it to Harry. The one stipulation to the will was that Harry bring Andromeda back into the Black family and to give her a fair share of the fortune.

"If you please sir, what is the net worth of the Black family and the Potter family?"

Ragnok turned back to the wills and read , "The Black family net worth is 35,000,000 Galleons. The Potter family net worth is 75,000,000 Galleons. There is property to both wills and their net worth is over 40,000,000 Galleons."

"150,000,000 Galleons total. I can't believe there is that much money in those two accounts. What is in my Trust account?"

"100,000 Galleons."

"And I now have access to my account in my family vault?"

"Both of them."

"No, the Black Family vault belongs to the Black family and Andromeda is the only one that Sirius mentioned in his will, so it goes to her and her family. If you would contact her and have her come here while I am here, it would be greatly appreciated." and it was done as he asked. Harry took Hermione with him down to the Potter family vault and when they entered, Both almost passed at at the contents of the huge vault. Not only were there piles of coins, there was also clothes, furniture, jewelry, portraits, weapons, potions and Hermione's dream come true, two full walls covered with books. When Harry saw this, he remember about the spell book and asked Griphook, who was his account manager, if he knew of such a book.

When Griphook heard this, he closed the door to the vault and pulled Harry and Hermione to a corner to talk. "Why would you ask about such a book, Mr. Potter?"

Harry thought he was in trouble for some reason so he told the truth. "OK, look Griphook, I recently found that I like sex. I enjoy it so much until the end, then I feel such pain that it causes me to pass out. It is not the sex that does it, it is what it does to someone else that causes me to pass out."

"And who might that be? OH, never mind as I think I know who it is. So you wish to use this power against this person and possibly destroy him, correct?"

Harry wanted to leave after hearing it put that way, but he stayed and answered truthfully once again, "I do, and I have help to start it."

The smile that appeared on Griphooks face scared both Harry and Hermione, as it looked evil. "Right wall, second shelf from the top and 137 books in from the left. Good luck, Harry Potter." and he went back to the door and opened it while he stood there guarding it.

Hermione ran to the ladder and moved it to the spot mentioned by Griphook and began her search and like he said, second row 137 books in from the left she found (spells of Love That Cannot Be Denied) and it had no authors name on it. She opened it up and knew it was the one they were looking for, as Merlin's hand written name was found in it on the title page, and a note underneath. This she could not read because it was in a language she didn't know. Griphook told her it was in elvish, but he couldn't read it either.

While Hermione was looking for the book, Harry stopped by the jewelry and took several things from it and placed them in his pocket for gifts. He also saw two portraits that got his interest. It was of his Grandmother and Grandfather. He would look at the property of the Potter family and hope to find someplace liveable so that he could hang these portraits.

They left the vault and returned to the office of Ragnok, to find Bellatrix LeStrange sitting there talking to Ragnok as if they were good friends. Harry drew his wand and walked up to Bella, "You took my Godfather's life, the parents of a good friend of mine, and you have the nerve to sit there and talk like you and the director are good friends?"

"MR. POTTER, STOP. THIS IS NOT BELLATRIX LESTRANGE, THIS IS ANDROMEDA TONKS."

Harry was still fuming, "It can't be, she looks exactly like Bella."

Andy spoke out finally, "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. If taken in the vain you meant it to sound, then it is an insult. I take offense to that, sir." Andy had her wand out as well.

Hary lowered his wand, but did not put it up. "Are you really Andromeda Tonks?"

A smile formed on her lips, "I'm afraid so, Mr. Potter. It was my luck to gain my father's looks as well as Bella. Cissa got my mother's looks, lucky girl."

Harry placed his wand in his pocket, "I'm sorry Mrs. Tonks."

"Think nothing of it. Just remember that I am the one with the controllable hair. Bella never was one for looks. In fact she loves the wild look."

Both Harry and Hermione agreed with her. Then Harry took a seat and asked Ragnok if he told Andromeda about the will yet and he said no. "Mrs. Tonks, Sirius left me everything in his will, but asked me to bring you back into the Black family, as well as your daughter Nymphadora. I will do this, but I will also turn over the entire estate to you if you promise that Bellatrix will only get the share mentioned in the will by Sirius."

"Did Sirius actually leave her anything in his will?"

Harry laughed before he answered, "Yes, he did. He left her 25 Galleons to get her hair fixed." and Andromeda joined him in the laughter.

"By the way Harry, do me a favor and never call my daughter by her first name. I'm afraid she doesn't take kindly to it. She likes to be called Tonks, but will except Dora, if she gets to know you."

"I know. I have met her already. She is a member of a certain group I know. She loves the color pink."

"So, you have met. I guess you should have as Sirius and James did run together in school with Remus. I wish things were different for him though, as Dora is beginning to really care for him."

"I know, and it bothers me to see him in such a bad state. A lady like Tonks could do a lot to get him past his problem."

"Well, I would hardly call a girl who runs around with Dragon Hide boots, pants, and overcoat as a lady, but I do agree with your feelings. He does need some love in his life."

While Harry was talking to Andromeda, Griphook was talking with Ragnok and Hermione was watching them as they spoke, and saw the alertness taken by Ragnok. Griphook left his side and Ragnok waited for the two to finish when he turned the will over to Andromeda and she left to got see the vault.

Ragnok got Harry's attention as he followed Andy out of the chamber, "Mr. Potter, Griphook had just told me of your interest in a certain book, and he told me the reason for it. Is this story true?"

"Yes sir. I have felt his pain twice and the last time was worse than the first time. It isn't killing him, but it is taking it's toll on him as he is weakened considerably."

"Well, perhaps I can help you a little with this. A spell, which should be in this book you have, is called Septimum Vox, and it is the Power Of Seven. However, it also states that each of the seven must be there willingly, and one must be a virgin and it is she who must become with child."

"WHAT?"

"It is so. This spell has been known to us for over a thousand years and has yet to be tried. It is because of the virgin and the child. It is asking too much of this one person."

"I'll say. I had a volunteer, but she will probably change her mind now that this is known."

"I feared as much. It is a hard task to fill, but if it is to work then this must occur. Remember the spell is Septimum Vox and it is in the book you retrieved from your parents vault, or your vault now." and with that, Harry and Hermione left the bank and talked while they did their shopping. Harry doing his shopping for the male members of the Weasley Family and Remus. The jewelry from the vault should do fine for the women. Luna would be included in this.

Once they were finished with their shopping, they made it back to Black Manor and went to their rooms to drop of their bags and return down stairs to sit before supper was served. Dobby brought them something to drink and went back to help Kreacher.

Hermione and Harry were trying to think who might be a virgin. Just that, as the going on in Hogwarts left very few of them. After an hour of thinking, they came up with two names, and neither sounded like possible answers. They were both Slytherin and they both had nothing to do with Gryffindor students. Or any other male students that they could remember. Both Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass stuck with each other and associated with no one else. Daphne was known as the Slytherin Ice Princess as she only talked with Tracy, while Tracy had been seen talking to a few males students. Blaize from Slytherin and Roger, her brother from Ravenclaw. She also talked to Cedric Digory prior to the fourth year end.

Dobby called them to supper and the four of them sat and ate, carrying on conversations with Dobby and Kreacher as to what they did all day. Harry did remember to buy something for the two elves.

After the meal, Harry and Hermione cleaned up after supper to give the elves a break. Instead of going to bed, they sat at the table and waited for Harry and Hermione to finish so they could talkagain, However before they were done, a floo call interrupted them and Kreacher answered it. "Missy Hermione, it is for you. A Missy Weasley." and Hermione ran to answer it, leaving Harry to finish the dishes.

He was done before Hermione finished the call and sat with the elves waiting to hear what Ginny had to say.

Hermione made it back in and had a puzzled look on her face. "Harry, Ginny wanted to know if she could bring a friend with her when she came to spend those three nights. She wouldn't say who it was though, only that it was a surprise."

Harry thought on it a moment and said, "I'll bet it's Luna, as she lives not far from Ginny, and is her closest friend, besides you, Hermione."

"I don't think so Harry. Yes they are friends and she does live close, but since Ginny has become sexually active, Luna doesn't come around that often, afraid she may catch the fever."

"Then who could it be? I hope she isn't bringing Ron with her. If she does, I will just send her back and tell her to next time come alone. I don't wish to look at him, let alone talk t him."

"She may be a lot of thing, Harry, but Ginny is not a fair weather girl. If she is having trouble with someone, it lasts for quite a while. Ron dug himself a grave he may never see the light of day again in Ginny's eyes. No, I'm sure it isn't Ron. However, Fred and/or George is not out of the question."

They were still talking when Remus stuck his head out of the floo asking for permission to step through with Tonks. A minute later they were sitting and talking as well. Tonks sat there patiently for several minutes, then she jumped from her seat and into Harry's arms, "Wotcher Harry, you big, loveable generous, sweet darling." then she hit him in the head, "That's for drawing a wand on mum."

Harry was laughing so hard both him and Tonks fell to the floor. "Tonksie, your entrances have to be the funniest I have ever seen. Now what was the first part all about.? I know about the second part and I was so sorry for doing that and Andy was such a good sport about it."

Harry helped her up and then she pulled him in for another hug. "Mum told me about what you did and what it meant to her and me for that matter. You see, half of it went to me. Mum and Dad got the other half, minus the twenty five to Aunt Bella. I hope she puts it to good use."

Then Harry and Hemione went into detail about what had been happening between him, Hermione, Ginny and Tom. Remus wanted to cut his ears off after hearing about it, but the part about Tom got him over it. Then when Harry and Hermione told him of Septimum Vox, he asked to see the book. Hermione got it off the shelf over the floo and handed it to him, while Tonk asked, "Have you picked out the seven lucky girls yet Harry?"

"Just two and still a maybe three, but that looks dimmer then it did this morning."

"One of the seven must be a virgin, and she must become pregnant during the spell." Remus read from the book.

"And it just so happened that the third member of your chosen was to be the virgin, right?"

"Right. I won't say who it is though, because her viginity means that much to her."

"I understand. The other four, do they have to be anything special?"

"All of them have to be special, as they have to give in willingly. I'm afraid I don't know that many girls that will be willing to give in like that."

"You would be surprised at how many would be willing to do it, Harry, if they knew it meant the end of Voldemort. Hell, even I would be willing to do it if it meant the end of that bastard."

When Harry heard this he looked to Remus thinking he must be mad, but he kept reading the book as if he hadn't heard. "Remus, didn't you hear what Tonks just said?"

He put down the book and looked to Tonks first and then to Harry, "I heard it alright, and do you know what, I agree with her so much I would be willing to join in as well."

"UGHHHHH, there is no way in hell that is going to Happen Moonie. Blechhhhh, you left a terrible taste in my mouth now." and he was wiping his tongue on his shirt to get the point across.

Even Kreacher and Dobby laughed at this, joining the rest of the group.

They talked for another hour before they all decided it was time for bed, as Ginny would be by first thing in the morning, with her guest.


	5. Chapter 5

Because Of Ron Keeperoliver Chapter Five

Harry, Hermione, Remus and Tonks were sitting by the floo waiting for Ginny and her guest, talking about who it may be. Harry was sure it was Luna and Hermione was sure it was Fred and George. Both Remus and Tonks agreed with Harry, as the twins were too much for Ginny to accept for the Hols.

Then the floo flared up and Ginny's face appeared in the flames, "Harry, is it OK to come through?"

"When ever you're ready Ginny, and do you have your friend with you?"

"Never said it was my friend. Now did I?" and she laughed as she pulled her head from the flames and then walked through into the sitting room going right to Hermione.

Then the flames shot up again and Luna walked through and stopped just past the flames. She didn't know what to expect so she waited to see what happened. It only took a second as Harry went right to her and pulled her into a hug. "Welcome to Black Manor Luna. I kind of thought it was you Ginny was bringing. I'm glad you're here, because we have some bad news to tell you that could get you to change your mind about things."

"You're not going to try and convince me that Wrackspurts and Nargles don't exist are you, because I have proof that they do."

Harry laughed at this eccentric girl's wit. He loved how easy she made everyone feel about her views. "No, it isn't anything like that. I wish it were because it would make things so much simpler. Do you wish to go someplace we could talk alone, or is this alright for you to speak here in front of everyone?"

Luna looked at Harry trying to figure out what the problem was, but she read nothing in his eyes that would trouble her. "This is fine Harry, as there is nothing intimate in my life that will embarrass me."

"Well, this could if taken out of context. But here goes. We found the spell that will work as you described, but there is a major catch to it."

"So, you found out I have to bear your child, Harry. Isn't this funny?"

"FUNNY? You call getting pregnant funny. Luna, why are you thinking like this. You know there is nothing between us and yet you talk like you want to bear my child. Are you going to force me to marry you if it happens?"

This brought tears to Luna's eyes, "You think so little of me that you think I would bribe you that way. Harry, you have done so much for me, by taking me in to your Army, helping me with my dorm mates and giving me friends I never would have had if not for your being so kind to me. One more thing you have to consider is that with everyone knowing the child's father is Harry James Potter, don't you think I could have any man I wanted to help raise this child?"

"Did you ever stop to think that it just may be this guy wishes to have some control over me if he does?"

"Don't you think I have a better judgement than that?"

Now Harry was stumped. He knew Luna would never put him in jeopardy by marrying the wrong man. "So you are telling me that even though you know what needs to happen, you still wish to go through with it?"

"Only if it is what you want, Harry. I will not force myself on you, but consider, it will be the same for any girl who agrees to this."

Once again Luna shined a brighter light on the subject. Of course it would be the same for any girl, plus there would be a greater chance it could be her that tried to force Harry into something he didn't want.

"You're right Luna, it could be that way. So now I have two volunteers. I just need five more."

"Aren't you figuring wrong there Harry?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What about me, and did you even ask Ginny about it?"

"No, but I see that I should have asked before opening my mouth. Well, Hermione and Ginny, do you wish to be a part of this?"

Ginny looked to Hermione, "Do you believe this idiot, Hermione? I think he's hung around Ron too long. And who is the fourth member?"

"That would be me." Tonks answered.

Then Remus added his comment he made before, "I volunteered as well, but Harry refused me.

The whole room full of people laughed at this after Harry faked gagging again.

"You know I was just kidding don't you Harry?" Remus said as he fluttered his eye lashes at him.

This set them all to laughing again. It was a good moment for them as it made the talks after this much easier and more friendly. They all sat down to hear the part of the book that covered the Septimum Vox spell. It was the girl of each pairing that had to cast the spell to show she was willingly giving in to Harry's charms.

Then Hermione spoke of the night before, which Harry really thought she made a heroic jesture by telling them all. To her, it was to let them know that Harry was still affecting Voldemort with his love making, and how it was that Harry needed more girls to be added to his harem for that night.

Remus was still holding the book when Luna asked to see it, and she began reading it from the beginning, hoping to find something for her dad to use in his paper. Harry asked her about this and she told him about it, hoping Harry would allow it. "Luna, as long as it doesn't give away anything that could hurt someone, I don't mind. Another thing is it can't show someone how to capture the heart of someone from the opposite sex. Love has to be two sided for it to work."

"Once again Harry, you don't think too much of me, do you? Of course I wouldn't give something like that to my dad to print. Just looking for something that could strengthen what is already in place."

"I'm sorry once again Luna. Call me paranoid if you must, but I don't want anyone hurt."

Luna asked if she could keep it during her stay and Harry agreed. They just needed it when everything was in place for the final blow against Voldemort.

Harry thought about the property he had from his parents will and decided to look into it. Remus asked if he could join him as he remembered James talk about his parents home and he never got to see it, as it was closed down after their deaths and James never wanted to open it back up because of the memories it would bring about. When Remus asked this, they all wished to see it if Harry didn't mind.

So it was that when Harry found the family ring that would allow him to the gates of the property and then allow him to enter, it was with the five people and two elves that he went with.

He had no idea where it took him, but when he appeared in front of a set of gates that read POTTER on both of them, he put his hand on one of them and said his name to gain entry. When the gates opened, Harry said for the wards to hear, "I have seven others I wish to let enter." and he stated their names and on each name, a white glow showed on the main door to the Manor. It allowed all those mentioned into the home with out having to be scanned as they crossed the thresh hold.

Once inside the home, it took the breath of all of them to include the elves. It was magnificent. The fixtures, furniture, paintings, wall hangings, chandeliers, marble floors, persian carpets. Everything was so beautiful, they were afraid to step on anything except the marble floors. The size of the hall they entered looked like one from Hogwarts, except it was not dreary like the ones in the castle. They were bright and cheery. Then the first room they found was like a sitting room except you could fit half the students in Hogwarts in it.

The Library was next, but it was missing the books. Of course Harry knew where they were, as did Hermione. They found the kitchen next and both Kreacher and Dobby examined this with excited feelings. They also found four rooms that were set off from it, and they each found a room they liked. Dobby was thrilled that they had beds in them and went to jumping on the one he chose. Kreacher was more mature with his room. He walked up to his bed and felt the fine linen that adorned the bed. Then he jumped up on it and began bouncing. The rest left them to their enjoyment.

After the tour of the first floor, they went to the next level, which held seven bedrooms and a lav for each one. Harry looked to the others, "Does anyone wish to stay here tonight. I think Dobby and Kreacher already told me their answers?"

The four girls broke in a run and began searching for their room. Luna looked at three rooms before she found hers. Ginny fell in love with the first room she went to. Hermione looked at the five remaining room before she chose hers. She chose Ginny's room. Harry smiled at this, knowing it was going to be that way. Remus and Tonks never said a word about it. They did find room they both liked and asked Harry if it was alright if they chose this one, as they knew it was the master bedroom.

Harry looked around the room and saw how brilliant it was, but found it too big for just him, so he said it was fine, since it would probably be just for the night. He didn't know how wrong he was. Everyone fell in love with everything about the mansion and Harry didn't have the heart to go back to Black Manor.

Harry didn't want the elves to cook so he took them all to a place to eat where the elves wouldn't be questioned. It was in Diagon Alley, but it wasn't the Leaky Cauldron. It was all the way into the village and to the right of the bank but well past it. It was called Atmosphere, and it was for a very specific reason which you saw once you entered. It was supposed to be reservations only, but when Harry mentioned his name it changed the attitude of the Maitre'D as he rushed to prepare a table for the Chosen One. Harry smiled, "About time my name got me something other than friends."

The meal was excellent and the company superb. They talked about nothing yet it didn't stop them from saying what was on their mind. Once the meal was finished and the bill paid with a handsom gratuity, they left for home and to bed. Dobby and Kreacher ran to their rooms and the others heard the bed springs groan as they jumped on the beds.

Remus and Tonks were the first to get to their room and closed the door. Harry called out to put a silencer on it, and they heard Tonks mumble it and Someone locking the door.

Luna was next, and she hugged Harry and said "Thank you for the lovely evening Harry and for this marvelous room. It even has Pajamas for me that are self sizing. The room thinks of everything. I may have to move in so you can take care of me when you get me in a certain way." and she closed the door in his face before he could say anything. He got to his room and kissed Hermione first and gave her a hug, then Ginny and she had to say something to him before they parted, "You know we will have to spend some time together while I am here. Alone that is, as Hermione got her share alone. Then we'll have to share a night with each other, just like at school. This time Hermione gets the honors." and she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek before she left with Hermione for their room.

Harry entered his room and got dressed for bed. Or undressed as he never wore pajamas. Since he bought his own clothes, he made sure the ones he got were comfortable and loose fitting.

He didn't try to sleep right away as he was too full of emotions from everything that had been happening. The wills, the money, the property, Andy and Tonks. It was all happening so fast. Then you add the book and what Harry, Hermione and Ginny were doing to Voldemort. Yes it hurt him also, but it was worth it to feel the pain coming from Voldemort. He could feel him weakening from the love Harry was receiving. Not enough to stop him as he knew it didn't last long. It lasted as long as Harry felt the pleasure, which was all night.

Then his thoughts went to Luna who was willing to give up her virginity and become pregnant with Harry's child to put a stop to Voldemort. He hated to do it to her, because he cared for her too much, but not enough to fall in love with her. Luna and Neville seemed to be hitting it off real well and he hoped it worked out for both of them, but how would Neville take it when he finds out what she was willing to do.

He was up for another hour when he began to doze off. He drifted off to dream world and was having a beautiful dream about a red head and a brunett, when he was abruptly awoken from this dream by a knock on his door. He found his glasses and put them on and called for whoever it was to enter.

Luna opened the door and went right to Harry's bed, "Move over Harry so we can talk. I found something in this book you have to hear."

Harry smiled at her, "So, is it something you wish to try on the night we do it?"

"Put a knot in it Harry, it's not like that. Well, it is, but it doesn't concern us. Now scoot over some more so I can stretch out too." and Harry moved over to give her some room and laid his arm out for her to rest her head on it. Luna accepted this and began to read from the book.

"It's called the Love recall spell. It will bring back someone you love that is not dead, but isn't around. It doesn't say that it had to be here on the planet or in our level of being. It just says that if a person you love is not with you, and you wish him or her back, then an act of love to another, while chanting this spell and calling out for the missing person, would bring him or her back to you."

"Are you thinking of my mum and dad, or your mum, Luna?"

"Harry, they are all dead, so they can't be called back."

"Then who are you talking about Luna? Everyone we know is here with us."

"Not everyone Harry. You know that Sirius wasn't dead when he left us, and there is nothing that says you die when you pass through the Vail. They are just thought dead because there was no way to retrieve them. Until now."

Harry jumped up from his laying down, which forced Luna off the bed with a loud thump. Harry looked down and saw her rubbing her bum. "That was very Rude Harry Potter. I was just trying to bring you some possibly good news, and that is the way you treat me?"

Harry started to beg for her forgiveness and she was helped up by Harry when the door flew open to show, Hermione, Ginny, Remus and Tonks standing there. All were in different states of undress. Ginny was the one to yell, "Harry what are you doing to Luna?"

Both her and Hermione were in their knickers and bras, and Hermione's knickers were soaked and Ginny's were damp. Tonks was in a pair of the tiniest set of knickers Harry ever saw and a half T-shirt that barely covered her assets. Remus was in his shorts.

When it was explained to the four what Luna found in the book, Remus once again had it in his hands and going over what it said, while Hermione and Ginny were sitting beside Luna, rubbing her bum for her. One on each side of her. She slapped their hands away and said, "I'm fine, thank you. However, I do appreciate the fact you were worried about my tush being vandalized by Harry's excitement."

Ginny just laughed, "Ya, and to get a good feel of it as well, aye Hermione?"

Hermione was still looking at Luna's butt, "Hmmm, oh yes, quite a feel." and she continued to stare.

Remus read through this potion of the book and looked back up to Harry. "Harry I think it could work, if you and Sirius ever shared blood."

Now Harry dropped his head, "That was never done between us Remus. Is it necessary?"

"I'm afraid so Harry. The one to cast the spell had to be of the same blood as the one being sought."

Now Harry was feeling bad about it, when Tonks let out a laugh that could wake the neighbor hood.

"Oh, he will owe me for this one. I am going to make him pay for all those times he used my name like he did."

Remus looked to her like she was nuts, "What are you going on about Tonks?"

"Are you all blind. It doesn't say what gender the spell caster has to be does it?"

Harry jumped up from the bed and pulled Tonks into a hug, "Damn I love nights like this, when everything comes together. Luna finding the spell, and Tonks here to cast it. I wasn't thinking straight when Remus said that to me. I forgot all about the lovely Miss Tonks being Sirius' Cousin."

"Remus, why don't we go back to do what we were doing and maybe add something to it, like a spell. Let's hurry as these knickers are starting to cut me in half. If we hurry, then maybe we could still get some sleep in." and they ran off to the room and closed the door, but this time there was no silence charm in place.

Harry and the ladies were all sitting on his bed, and Hermione and Ginny began to get frisky with each other, and went to the other side and continued what they started in their own room, not caring if Harry and Luna watched them. Maybe even join them if they became interested.

Harry just got his robe and threw it on and took Luna's hand and headed down to the kitchen for some hot chocolate.

They were sipping it when they heard a scream. They ran upstairs to see what happened, and they saw Tonks opening up her door and throwing someone out. Sirius looked back up and said, "What the hell did you do that for you wench. I was just testing to see if it was real or a dream?"

Sirius never got a chance to turn around as he was hugged from both sides by Harry and a beautiful young blond. "Umm umm um. Things have sure changed around here for the better. I think I know you, but please refresh my memory. And Harry, good to see you pup. Now, before I forget, what is your name you beautiful creature." he said while hugging Luna back.

"You old goat, you know me. Luna Lovegood."

"And do you?"

"Huh? What did you say?"

"And do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Love good. SON OF A BITCH, what is it with the women now a days, hitting and then talking."

"It's my name, not my occupation. My mother would have warned me about men like you."

Sirius rememberered her mother, "Selena. Yes, I see it now. You look just like her. The exact same eyes, cute little nose, heart shapes face, and kissable lips."

"You're Padfoot, aren't you. My mum did warn me about you. That was the exact same way you described her to her, when she dated Moony, who I know is Remus. I think she called you incorrigible."

Sirius laughed, "That's me. Now can someone tell me what happened and why I am back? Not that I'm complaining, but I thought that was impossible when you cross over through the Vail?"

Harry took him back downstairs with Hermione and Ginny following, wanting to know what happened and to hear about Sirius' time in the unknown. Harry made some more chocolate and they all sat to hear the tale of Sirius' return. "I saw many people there, and we weren't allowed to talk to each other we saw when we passed, we just nodded our heads. Never saw anyone I knew, so it was pretty boring for everyone there. I don't know how long I was there, but time didn't really matter since nothing ever changed, not even our age. Then I felt a tugging on my insides and the next thing I know, I'm laying on a bed, next to my cousin and Remus doing the bed sheet tango. I couldn't believe what was happening so I reached out and grabbed Tonks in the wrong place and she threw me out. The rest you know. I don't know how long I was there, so maybe you could help me out with this?"

Harry spoke up, "Seven months. It's almost Christmas and I just got the best Christmas ever. This has been the best Christmas ever as I got you, a new home, and a way to beat the Bastard who killed my mum and dad."

"WHAT? HOW?" was all Sirius could come out with.

Luna once again filled in the details, since it was her story. The entire time she spoke, Sirius never took his eyes off her. Luna could feel the pair of eyes watching her, and it made her feel wanted. It was a new feeling for her and she liked how it felt.

It was getting late and they all decided to end the evening and continue their talk in the morning. Sirius took the room next to Luna's room and watched as Hermione and Ginny went to the same room. He turned to Harry, "Isn't there another empty room for them two?"

"Yup."

"So why do they share?"

"It's because of Ron."

"Ginny's brother Ron?"

"That's the one."

"We've got a lot to talk about in the morning, don't we?"

"OH YA." and Harry turned for his room but turned back to Sirius, "Good night Pads. It's good to have you back."

"Same here Pup. Love ya."

"Love you too." and they both entered their rooms. Sirius still thinking of the pretty blond in the room next door. Sure he was about twice her age, but she made him feel twenty years younger when she was near him. Looking so much like her mum, Sirius wondered why it didn't affect Remus, but since it didn't, and it did him, who cared. He would find out as much as he could about her when he had the chance.

Luna had other things on her mind, and it all came down to Neville. She had feelings for him, but knew what she had to do would kill all those feelings as Neville could never accept it. She had to write him and tell him what she had to do. She would ask Harry before she sent the letter, in case he had objections, which he probably would considering what it was all about.

Hermione and Ginny were beyond thinking as Ginny just got Hermione to cum for the fourth time and it was now her turn to do it for Ginny. Yes, they loved how they got each other to feel the magic sex gave them, but they both were in agreement that is was mild compared to how Harry got them to feel. Ginny was looking forward to their next encounter, whether it was with Hermione or not. It did bother her that Harry was looking for others, but Hermione got her to see why it had to be, besides the obvious spell that needed to happen. The others had to feel Harry and his love making abilities. If they did, then it would be easy to get them to share with the rest in helping to defeat Voldemort.

Ginny shuddered when she felt Hermione's lips kiss her pussy and then flick her tongue at her clit. Then she went at it full strength and Ginny began to grab Hermione's hair to pull her in close and began to rub her pussy against her face. She felt her first orgasm of this encounter build and she tried to get it as great as she could by grinding herself against Hermione's lips and tongue. Finally it happened and Ginny ereupted in Hermione's mouth, and Ginny could feel Hermione sucking up every last drop of her juices. She didn't even offer to share them with Ginny and laughed when she saw her face. "I know I'm greedy, Ginny, but it was too good to share."

"I'll remember that that when it is my turn again, RON."

"HEY! I'm not that bad. Well, maybe I was this time, but I shared all the other times, didn't I?"

Ginny was still staring.

"OK, OK. Maybe not everytime, but I do try. You have to give me that."

"Yes, I do. Especially with Harry. You did share him when you cleaned him up."

"I did, didn't I. See, I'm not always greedy."

"I know Hermione. I'm just teasing you. I know you're not that bad. Hell, no one else is that bad and I'm sorry for using him as a comparison." and she leaned forward to kiss Hermione, licking around her mouth to get every last drop of the juice left there.

Hermione squealed when Ginny did this and then they wrestled on the bed trying to get the other to yell uncle. Hermione lost and yelled Harry instead.

That was it for the night for everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Because Of Ron Keeperoliver Chapter Six

Christmas Day saw Harry give the girls some of the jewelry he took from his vault and the thanks he received from all of them, including Tonks. It was done in the Burrow and every one was pleased with what they got, except for Ron who never seemed too happy with anything lately. Since he told them on the train of his breakup with Lavender, he had been in a foul mood. It got worse as he saw how the girls stayed around Harry during the meals and the presents. He didn't care about Ginny, but Hermione and Luna he wouldn't mind being with.

Luna had to push him away when she saw some mistletoe hanging from a rafter and he tried to take advantage of it with her. Sirius saw this and was ready to respond when Molly did it for him, "Ronald Weasley, dont' you ever let me catch you trying to force yourself on anyone again. Luna didn't want anything from you and you should respect her wishes. Now leave her alone and go sit down."

Ron did as he was told and when he turned back to Luna, he was surprised to see Sirius Black standing next to her and calmed her down with a hug. He saw him whisper something in her ear and watched as she giggled in response.

The rest of the day was enjoyed by all and it ended when Harry and the rest had to leave to return home. Ginny was upset that she had to remain behind. Hermione was able to sneak a kiss from her before they left to make her feel better.

The rest of the Hols flew by and soon they were boarded on the train for the return trip to school. Sirius was able to get his papers stating that he was free of charges because of the image of Peter Pettigrew that Harry provided to the Ministry. It was when Peter drew the blood from Harry's arm during Voldemort's rebirth. This was also shown and became proof that he had returned. When this was shown, Fudge was removed from the office of Minister and Amelia Bones was his replacement, with Alastor Moody her vice. Once she was in, changes were put in effect that stopped any chance of Voldemort taking hold of the Ministry. Many workers were removed from office. It was a complete purge of any sympathisers or followers of Voldemort.

Once the train left the station, Harry and the girls were getting settled when Lavender knocked on the door for entry. She came in yelling at Ginny, "If you don't do something with that idiot brother of yours, I will not be held responsible for my actions."

Ginny shook her head, "What did he do this time?"

"I told him before the Hols that him and I were through, but did he listen? No. He came into my cabin and sat down next to me like he was still with me. I told him to leave and he said, 'Is that anyway to treat your boyfriend?' He is insufferable. He just won't take no for an answer. I had to leave because he wasn't."

Ginny sighed and was ready to get up, when Harry did instead. "I'll go talk to him Gin. I may have to knock some sense into him. Lavender, just take a seat and I'll be right back."

Lavender talked with the girls while Harry was gone, to see what they did over the Hols. She hadn't heard that Sirius Black was back and it confused her because she thought the Vail was permenent.

Luna told her no, but didn't say how he was brought back. She just said it was circumstance that brought him back and left it at that. Lavender was still confused after Luna's explanation.

Harry walked into the cabin that Ron was sitting in. He entered but did not take a seat. "Ron, your mum told you about forcing yourself on someone who didn't ask for you. Did it go in one ear and out the other?"

"Piss off Harry, this has nothing to do with you. I wouldn't have had to do anything with Lavender if you hadn't stolen Hermione from me?"

"I didn't steal her from you, because she wasn't yours to start with. You left her if you remember correctly. She has a will of her own and she chose not to have anything to do with you, and anything her and I have doesn't concern you."

"You knew I liked her and moved in on her while she was weak. I would be with her right now if you hadn't, so you did steal her from me."

"Are you that dumb that you think any girl would be with you after you treated her like you did Hermione? You broke her heart with the things you were doing with Lavender, right in front of her and the entire school."

"I was just trying to make her jealous and it would have worked if you hadn't interfered."

Harry turned to leave because he wasn't getting anywhere with him, but before he left he said, "I will only tell you this one time Ron, leave Hermione, Luna and Ginny alone. They want nothing to do with you. You should probably leave Lavender alone as well."

"Are you staking claim on all of them Potter? Others may have something to say about that?"

"That may be, but you are not one of them as they all told you how they felt." and Harry left a fuming Ron by himself.

Harry returned to a full blown discussion between the girls about boys. Lavender was telling them that there wasn't a decent boy in the whole school and Hermione and Ginny were telling her they knew of one. Then Luna made a statement that got their attention. "Lavender, there is no such thing as a perfect boy. It just can't happen, just like there is no perfect girl. Some are more ignorant then others and there again it is with both sexes. However, Dean, Seamus, Anthony Goldstein and Neville are all very good mates. Perhaps you should try and date one of them."

"Why didn't you include Harry with them?"

"Because Harry will put you in so much trouble that it will scare you. Look at last year with the Ministry incident. How would you have liked to be there to face Voldemort and his death eaters?"

Lavender thought on this a bit and then, "You all went and made it back safe. Sure some of you were hurt, but you still made it back. On top of that, you're still with him."

Luna smiled and said, "Yes we are, aren't we." there were smiles on Ginny and Hermione's faces.

Watching them like she was, Lavender knew there was something between them all and she was going to find out what it was before the end of the year.

She left to find another cabin to sit in and pushed past Harry as she left. Harry closed the door behind him and took a seat beside Luna, "Thank you Luna for all those kind words. And you too Ginny and Hermione."

They looked at him and both remarked, "We didn't say anything, it was all Luna."

"Your smiles spoke just as loud as Luna's words, so you did say something. It told Lavender that you all felt the same way. So, thank you all."

Luna was still smiling as Harry hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Harry Potter, you say the sweetest things. Maybe that's why I like you so much. Or perhaps it's because of what you have gone through over the years. Or maybe I'm just crazy about heroes."

"Maybe it's a bit of all of those features. I do know that I like you as well. So much so that it hurts me to have you do what you want me to. You have made yourself proud of what you have and to give it away like you wish to is something that hurts me deeply."

"It shouldn't hurt you Harry. You're the giver. I'm the receiver and it's my skin you will be breaking."

"But, it's my heart that you will be breaking, Luna."

"There's those sweet words again. Don't you think he is sweet Ginny?"

"Definitely. What about you Hermione?"

"On a scale of 1 to 10, I put Harry just below sugar, which is a ten."

Speaking of sugar, it just so happened that the cart was going by and Harry bought treats for all of them and it kept them going until the meal.

BoR-}

Lord Voldemort had yet to come up with a reason for his sudden attacks of pain, but knew Harry Potter had something to do with it. He had been fortunate that it never happened while he had his Death Eaters present. It was also weird that it lasted such a short time. But that time , no matter how long or short, felt like someone had driven a spike through his chest and left it there for how ever long. He had to find out what it was that Potter was doing to him and the only ones to help him were Severus, or young Malfoy.

Pettigrew was the one he had to deliver the message to Severus about his need. He didn't know if he could find out, but he was only one of two hopes and by far the best hope as Malfoy and Potter hated each other.

BoR-}

Classes started up the next day, and Harry and Hermione's first class was Potions and Harry never looked forward to them until this year. Professor Sluhorn had been an excellent professor and his treatment of all students was just and fair. He did have his favorites and Harry happened to be one of those, as well as Ginny and Hermione. Luna was also included in the group.

The potions book Harry was using was also a big help to Harry and it tickled him to see Hermione curse under her breath when ever Harry turned out a better result with his work. She refused to let it help her as she would rather earn her grades then accept them from a strange source, like the Half Blood Prince.

Once again Harry bested Hermione, both in time and results with his Wolf bane potion. It would be well used in the future for Remus and Harry was pleased that there was so much extra written about it by the prince, as Harry began to call him. Harry even made a copy of it to send to Sirius after he used it for class to make sure it worked. He knew Sirius would get the ingredients for Remus so that he could brew it himself.

Once the class was finished, Professor Slughorn asked Harry and Hermione to remain for a moment as well as Daphne and Tracy. Once Harry heard all the names, he knew what was coming. Another party was planned and they would all be asked to attend. Harry did attend one of them, but avoided the others. He was running out of excuses to be released from them. They all accepted the request for the party that was set for the following Saturday.

The next class was a free class for everyone as there was a meeting for all Professors called by Professor Dumbledore. Harry and Hermione wasted no time in finding Ginny to spend time together.

Lavender also found a way to fill this time by pleasuring herself in a vacant classroom. She was frustrated that Ron had been such a self centered lover. He cared only for his own gratification and not about Hers. She was thinking about Dean and wanted to ask him how he felt about her, but she hadn't been able to get him alone to ask. He was always with Seamus, Neville or Ron.

She was in the middle of a strong Orgasm when she heard talking in the hallway, and she hid herself in a empty closet and waited for whoever it was to pass. It wasn't to be as Harry, Hermione and Ginny all entered and began their playtime.

Lavender couldn't believe Potter was trying to satisfy two lusty witches in an hour. She watched as he was doing it to Hermione first by slowly stripping her and sucking on her tits and fingering her pussy. Ginny was letting Hermione please her by placing her pussy over Hermione's face and she ate her out. Lavender was so into the action, she was also pleasuring herself. At first she just had her hand in her knickes, but the closet was too confining and she had to remove some clothing. She felt so good, she removed them all and went back to pleasuring herself. She became so heated that she went into shuttering and convulsing so bad that she fell out of the closet and in front of the three dorm mates.

Ginny was the first to respond and picked Lavender up and pulled her to the other two. "Tell us why you were spying on us, Lavender." Ginny demanded.

"I wasn't. I was here first and was doing the same thing I was doing in the closet before you came in."

"So why did you hide when we came in?" Hermione asked.

"Look at me, do you think I wanted to get caught like this?"

Then Harry went a different route, "Did you like what you saw Lavender?"

A big smile went across her face, "At first I was going to use it to blackmail you, but then when I saw what Harry was doing, I just wanted to join you in your pleasure."

Harry looked at the time and thought they would have to continue later, "Well I think we better stop before it gets too late, but I think Lavender should join us later and see if she would consider joining us in our little venture."

The smile was still on her lips as she replied, "I don't know anything about a venture, unless it is the sex you were doing. If that is the case, then yes, I will join you. Do you do requests Harry?" the smile grew when she asked this.

Harry didn't know what she was going to ask, "Depends on the request I guess. Does it hurt anyone?"

"If it does, it will only be me it hurts. I will wait until tonight to ask it though. I don't want to worry you any." and she grabbed her clothes and dressed quickly to leave. Harry and the girls straightened out their own clothing and left for their next class. It was still a bit early and Harry and Hermione walked with Ginny to her class before heading out for their next class. Lavender was waiting at the door when they got there and Joined them when the classroom door opened up for Charms and Professor Flitwick.

Filius was surprised to see Lavender with Harry and Hermione and didn't even want to guess what they were up to. He also saw the look on Ron's face when he saw them together. Filius Jusk shook his head and went about teaching the class. He knew there was going to be an explosion once the class was over and hoped he could control it if it got too heated.

After claas was over and the students filed out to the hallway, Ron began his tirade, "Potter, are you out to steal the entire female population of Hogwarts? I think you might have some objections from some of us."

"Ron, I don't know what you are talking about, but there is no one with me that isn't there by choice. Theirs, not mine. But that doesn't mean I don't enjoy their company, which I do, very much. If there is anyone here that objects to this, let him speak up now, except for you Ron as everyone here knows how you feel."

No one stepped forward as Harry didn't steal any of the girls he was with from anyone else. The lone exception could have been Dean as he was with Ginny, but after they broke up, Harry wasn't seen with her and wasn't seen with anyone else.

"There you go Ron, no one thinks I am stealing anyone. Hermione and Ginny are with me because we enjoy each others company. Lavender is with us because she saw what we all share and would like to be included in some of that closeness."

"You mean fucking, don't you Potter? My sister, Hermione and now probably Lavender."

Harry was ready to tear into him when he heard Professor Flitwick step forward, "Mr. Weasley, I will not have any talk like that in my presence. Fifty points from Gryffindor and one day detention with Hagrid."

"Why isn't Harry getting any punishment, he started it?"

"Make that two days of detention the second one with Professor Slughorn."

"That's not fair, Potter should be punished as well and Granger should join him."

"One hundred points from Gryffindor and three days of detention, and I have to warn you now Mr. Weasley, one more outburst and it will be suspension."

Ron shut up as he walked off but it didn't keep him from grumbleing under his breath. Harry looked to the other dorm mates and they all had the same looks on their face as they watched Ron walk down the hall. They didn't care about his detentions, but the loss of 100 points was too much to endure. Dean turned back to Harry, "Look Harry, we all know you didn't set out to steal anyone from us. Hell you lost yourself for over a month and never had anything to do with Hermione, Ginny or anyone else. I don't know what I did to lose Ginny, but what ever it was I am sorry. If you are serious about her, then don't ever let her go, as I will be right there to take her back." he didn't see where she was walking up to everyone to meet up with Harry and Hermione.

"Thank you Dean, and I promise if Harry messes up, I will accept you back with open arms. However I have to warn you that for Harry to mess up, It really has to be a major one."

"Sorry Ginny, didn't know you were there."

"Don't be sorry Dean, be happy knowing that if anything happens between Harry and I, you are next in line. If you should find anyone else in the meantime, go for it. Don't even think about me as I will be fine. I don't want you to lose a chance with someone you could care for very much."

"Thanks Ginny. I will look around, but you are the first on my list of hopefuls. Have been for a long time. I got tired of hearing about you being Ron's little sister and how he would do anything he could to make sure he protected you."

"Don't remind me. I wanted to peel him alive because of his stupidity. He was a part of why you and I broke up, but just a small one. The biggest reason was you treated me too much like a lady, and I'm no lady. I'm a woman and proud of it. A lady would be more like Daphne Greengrass. She holds herself above Slytherin House and it's ignorance towards all other Houses. I have actually talked to her and she is really nice."

"If that's your way to get me to talk to her, then I'm sorry. I already tried and she is not interested. She told me there was only one she would listen to and he hasn't approached her yet. She said she was a very patient person and could wait quite a long time for it to happen."

"Hmmm, I wonder who that is. If you talked to her, then you are the second that I know of. Blaise has tried to talk to her in great length, but she always cuts him short."

The rest of the day went by quickly and soon the four of them were sitting at the supper table, eating and passing small talk around. They all saw the looks that Ron was sending there way, but chose to ignore it. They knew if he started anything, Professor Flitwick would have him suspended.

They left supper to return to the dorm and drop off their books and then left before the other dorm members made it back. They went right to the Room Of Requirement, and Hermione asked for a place they could share a moment with each other. Since it was how she asked for it before, and once inside she made the changes she required, it changed to that room when ever she asked for it afterwards.

Lavender looked around once she was inside and marveled at the setting of the room. The large king size bed. The three cushion couch and table sitting front of it. What appeared to be a loo on the other side of the room. Tea sitting on the table waiting to be poured, should they want it. "Merlin Hermione, you know what to ask for. This place is brilliant. You must have planned for this for hours."

"No, just ten minutes as both Ginny and I both knew what we wanted."

"Harry didn't have a say in the matter?"

Ginny broke in before Harry could say anthing, "Have you been in the boy's dorm? If you have then you know why Harry wasn't a part of the décor. Men are so bland"

Lavender laughed and Harry thanked Ginny for her cover. Lav didn't need to know about him in hiding, or that it was just Ginny and Hermione at the start.

They all took a seat at the table and Harry started pouring tea to those who wanted it and they all asked. This was to get Lavender comfortable before Harry asked her his question. However, it was Lavender that began with the questioning, "Do you all come here often?"

"Yes." came from Hermione.

"Do you share it with anyone else?"

"Yes." came from Ginny.

"Will you tell me who it is?"

"No." came from Harry.

"OK, I can accept that. I don't mean to be nosey, but I like to know what I'm getting myself in for."

Once again Harry answered, "There is the door if you are uncomfortable. There is a reason we won't tell you who else is involved. It all depends on you."

"What say have I got in this?"

"Right now, none. But in the next few hours, you may. Now you made a request to me earlier and I said it depends on if it hurt anyone and you said only you. So what is it you want?"

"OK, this may sound strange, but I'm kind of kinky, if you know what I mean. I enjoy foreplay. I enjoy being eaten out. I enjoy women as well as men. But the final thing I enjoy is anal sex. Would you give it to me up my arse, Harry?"

It took a minute to realize that Lavender was being truthful before Harry answered her, "WOW! That is a shocker. I take it Ron was never able to give you any of this?"

"You got that right. He was so plain, it wasn't good from the start. All he cared about was himself. I didn't even cum. It was in then out then finished. That quick. The first time I thought he was nervous. The second time I thought it was excitement. The last time I thought it was just Ron. That's what broke us up. There was no play time. It was all for Ron and no one else."

Hermione gasped, "And I thought I liked him. Damn it Ginny, you could have warned me."

"Like I would know what Ron was like in bed. Please Hermione, give me a break. I can't take him as a brother, let alone a, and I gag at this, lover. As far as I knew, Lavender was his first and judging by the way it sounds, probably his last."

Hermione apologized for her remark while Harry and Lavender laughed at the exchange. Then Harry asked if they were all ready to begin. Lavender started to remove her clothes as soon as the words left his mouth, but Ginny stopped her, "Lavender, Harry prefers to do the honors of removing our clothing. He says he enjoys peeling his own fruit. Let him make the first move and enjoy it, as it is a part of his love making. You have never been stripped the way Harry does it."

Lavender listened to what Ginny said while watching Harry removing Hermione's clothes. She watched as each area he uncovered, he followed it with kisses. She watched as Hermione was shivering during the process and grabbing the back of Harry's head, pulling him in close for more contact. When she was finally naked, it was twenty minutes after he started. Lavender was soaked by just watching the two,

Then Harry was kissing her lips and joining in battle with her tongue and it was a fierce battle for domination, which Harry won. He took his conquest into his mouth and sucked on Hermione's tongue.

Lavender felt Ginny's arms go around her waist as they watched Harry and Hermione. Then he took her hand and led her to the bed and Ginny and Lavender followed. Harry placed Hermione on the bed and turned to the other two. Ginny knew he was asking who was next, and she pushed Lavender forward and into Harry's arms. She didn't even get a chance to say thank you as Harry was already beginning to strip her. Lavender wasn't used to this type of pleasure. What Harry was doing to her was beyond anything she ever felt before and it was driving her insane. He was so slow that she wanted to scream, but it was so unbelieveably delightful that she never wanted the feeling to end. His kisses were leaving trails of fire down her body as his lips left the area. Then it was over and his real kisses began. It wasn't even a battle for him as Lavender gave in from the start, wanting him to suck her tongue right out of her mouth.

Then it was Ginny's turn and she fought Harry the entire time. She kept pulling his head away as he removered her clothes. She held it away from her body, but somehow Harry always got loose and was back on her skin. He had to fight for every article of clothing he removed, but once it was done, he went to her mouth and before they kissed Lavender heard him say, "Well fought Gin. You almost had me there with your legs around my head. Luckily I knew your ticklish spot." and he went in for the kiss before she could respond.

Now was the time for the real fun to begin, and since it was Hermione's turn, he began with her. He started with her nipples and soon had them red and swollen with desire.

While Harry worked on Hermione, Ginny worked on Lavender, following Harry's every move. When Harry moved down to Hermione's pussy, Ginny moved down to Lavender's. Ginny still didn't know how Harry got them as hot as he did. She tried to get Lavender as hot as Hermione, but she fell just short. Lavender was feeling quite frisky though. She decided to return the favor to Ginny when Harry began to fuck Hermione.

Hermione wanted Harry to do this all night long. She could not believe he was like this the first five years they were running together. She could not understand what it was about Ron that attracted her and was happy she found out about him before she committed to him. It was a heaven send that Luna came to the two of them and got them to include Harry on their encounters.

Hermione had already gone through two orgasms and was preparing for the third when Harry began to push harder. She thought he was ready to cum and she was ready to receive it. However, Harry did not cum and Hermione exploded like no other time in her small love life. She actually passed out from the extreme pleasure she received.

When Lavender saw this, she had a huge orgasm as well. It was also her third and she talked in Ginny's ear, "Son of a bitch, where were you three at the start of the year. To think I could have been a part of this back then, rather than waste my time with Ron."

"If you think about Lav, it was time well spent. It showed you how bland others were compared to the three of us."

"But why did Harry hold off with his orgasm?"

"Good things come to those who wait, Lav. Give it time and you will know it all."

Then it was Ginny's turn and since she already had three orgasms like the rest, she just wanted one huge and explosive eruption. Harry went for it from the start and was pistoning faster than he ever started before. He had Ginny so hot that she could go off anytime soon. When it did, Ginny felt like she died and went to heaven. Like Hermione, she passed out from the sheer bliss Harry gave her. Hermione has recovered so she stayed With Ginny while Harry then went to Lavender.

For fifteen minutes, Harry gave Lavender what she wanted, then he began in her pussy, to get them both lubed up. He used her juices to moisten her rosebud and the channel it hid. He used two fingers to stretch it, then he went to three and Lavender was squirming around as she went through another orgasm. It was her fifth. Then Harry began to give her what she asked for. He pulled out of her pussy and went to her back door. He put his head against the ring of her anus and pushed forward and felt it start to enter. Lavender felt the pressure and began to push back against Harry to rush his entry. It worked as his head popped into her butt and began it's journey up her canal. Lavender had wanted this for as long as she had been having sex, but found no one that was willing to try it with her. Now that she found someone, she knew for a fact it was worth the wait as Harry filled her and thrilled her and drilled her.

It was the tightest Harry ever felt around his cock. Lavender's arse was giving him a feeling he never expected to feel. It was like his cock was wrapped in silk and was being held by a hand that fit perfectly around his cock. He was so engrossed in what he was doing, he never thought of the consequences. He exploded the same time Lavender did and they both went out like a light. Only this time, Harry didn't recover. Harry had gone into a coma and when Lavender awoke, it was to Hermione and Ginny crying over their lover.


	7. Chapter 7

Because Of Ron Keeperoliveer Chapter Seven

To avoid anyone finding out where they had been, Hermione levitated Harry to the Hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was in her office reading a report from the Ministry when she saw the three girls bringing Potter into the wing. She tried to get something from the three but they didn't know what happened to him. They didn't lie, but they didn't tell the complete truth.

She had Hermione place him on the first cot and checked his vitals and other pertinent data. She looked confused as she found nothing that would put him in this state. She changed him to bed clothes and that was when she saw what he had been doing. The stains and the odor were dead give aways. She looked to the three of them and expected an answer from one of them. It was Lavender that gave her what she was looking for. "Harry and I were getting intimate when he had a huge act of enjoyment and then he went into this state."

"Why are you other two here?"

Ginny looked to Hermione and when she nodded, Ginny answered, "Lavender wasn't alone in this. Hermione and I also gave Harry pleasure. However, he never did this before. Please wait a minute, Madam Pomfrey. I need to talk to Hermione alone for a moment." and without waiting for a response she pulled Hermione off to the side. "Hermione, I think we need to tell her everything. We were going to ask Lavender later about it, so why not now. We will need someone older there to help us."

Hermione on any other occasion would have told her no, not until Harry said it was OK. But since he wasn't able to answer, she thought on it and agreed.

Ginny went back to Poppy and explained it all, "Madam Pomfrey, we need to tell you something, but please don't let it spread beyond these walls. We were going to tell Lavender later about this, but, I think we may need some help down the line and hope it would be you. You see, about two months ago, Harry and Hermione and I had another such evening. Everything was fantastic until Harry had an orgasm. When he did, he passed out and when he came through, he had told us that when he passed out, he saw where Lord Voldemort had also passed out. With Harry, it was from a tremendous pleasure. With Lord Voldemort it was from incredible pain."

Ginny let Hermione take over from there, "Harry felt it was the love that Voldemort fell to. He wasn't for sure about this though. Until the next time we did it. This was during the Hols and it happened again. So now Harry was sure it was the love. We found a book that told us of a spell to use that could end Voldemort's reign of terror, and his life. It is a spell called Septimum Vox, or the Power Of Seven.

It calls for seven girls to willingly give in to Harry's love making while the girl casts a spell. It also calls for one of the girls to be a virgin and to become pregnant because of the mating. This will be the final coupling and it should put an end to Voldemort."

"That's quite a story, and is propably the truth because no one could come up with such an elaborate lie. I have never heard of this spell before. Do you still have the book you found it in?"

Hermione passed it over and Poppy began to look t it. There was nothing she could do for Harry because there was nothing wrong with him.

Hermione and Ginny looked at Lavender and didn't even get to ask, "Does it have to be straight sex?"

The other two had to hold each other up they were laughing so hard. Lavender joined them in the laughter and they all took a seat around Harry, until Poppy chased them out for the night.

Harry felt the power of love again when he came in Lavender's bum. But this time it was different. He didn't just pass out, he felt he was leaving his body to travel somewhere. He ended up in a room of bright light and warm temperatures. He looked around, but was alone in the room at the moment. He knew he was going to be joined soon though as it would be senseless to have him go there for nothing. He had heard of people that died after having sex, but he didn't think it was him that died. Not this time. So he thought that maybe it was Tom who died, and he was going to be judged for his death.

He didn't have long to wait as a door opened a few meters from him and an old man walked in. He took a seat across from Harry. "Hello Mr. Potter. It's good to see you. My name is Fransico Fiorello and I am the creator of the spell you and your friends found. I was hoping I could explain it to you."

"I would like that sir, and if you would, please call me Harry."

"OK Harry. First let me tell you I created it because of a feud between my family and another family that had gone on for many years. Many members of each family lost their lives because of it. There needed to be an end to the feud so that we could get on with our lives. You see, I loved the youngest daughter of the other family and we couldn't marry unless the fued ended. With the help of her three sisters and three of their friends, we came up with a spell that could end it by doing away with our elders, who carried on this fued."

"How did you come up with it?"

"It was the one I loved that thought of it and I came up with the spell that needed to be cast. You see it all has to do with numbers. If you didn't know, seven is the most powerful number to the magical world. It is followed closely by the number thirteen. I was a brilliant Arithmancy major and she was a brilliant seer. She saw where we could end this if we could bring an end to our elders. On both sides of the family. There was no love shown by these elders. All they wanted was to end the other family and they didn't care who they lost to meet their ends. In order to take a life, I had to give life to another and thus the Virgin and the pregnancy."

"Why is it important for me to know all this?"

"Because your situation is different. We created the spell to end the elders yet still have a chance to build the families back up. That was why we had the virgin as being a part of the spell and to have her become pregnant and become the first child born to both families joining for the union. It was my love that was the virgin. The spell will still work without the virgin or the pregnancy. Of course, it would ensure that the spell would work if you could find one that was willing to do it."

"I have one that is willing, but if I could avoid it, I would rather not do this to her. I love her so much, but I am not in love with her. She is like a sister to me. However, I feel she is dead set on doing it and no matter what I say, she will still do it. It was her idea for me to do it."

"Talk to her Harry and tell her it is not necessary for her to give up her virginity. But if she still insists, then let her help you out. Her gift is so poweful, your enemy stands no chance to survive. Everything else about the spell has to be the same, as seven is still the strongest number. Now, I have told you all there is for me to say, and now I must leave you, so that you can rest and then join your friends. You will be back with them within a week, while you regain your strength. OH, one more thing, The seven that join you will share their magic with you, while they are the ones to deliver the death blows to your enemy. They will not get weaker, and you will not get stronger. The sharing of magic is so that they can then feed off yours when it is time to strike. Your magic will amplify their magic. The magic you give to the virgin will be the largest amount as it will be the death blow to the one." and with that Fransico left the room and Harry never saw him again.

Because Of Ron-}

Not knowing how long Harry would be out, Hermione, Ginny and Lavender decided to start searching for the final two members of the seven. They decided to stay in Ginny's year and above. No one in Ginny's year, except for Luna wished to be a part of it. The Patils also refrained from participating. Cho didn't think Harry would want her to be a part of it and to be truthful, Hermione didn't want her to be a part of it as well. Ginny decided to go to one that Hermione didn't think would ever agree to it. When Daphne was aproached by Ginny and asked if she wished to help put an end to Voldemort, she cringed when she heard his name said, but liked the idea of being a part of his demise. When she was told what it took, she said no, not until she had a talk with Harry.

Daphne was the only one who showed an interst in helping, but they were no closer to finding the seven then when they started.

Luna was sitting with them during their supper and joined them in their trip up to see if Harry was awake yet. She listened to everything they said and thought on it to herself. She thought about all the girls Harry had an association with and remembered the Tri Wizard Champions. Fleur and her sister Gabrielle. Yes, she was only tweleve years old, but a veela aged faster than a normal girl and had her first erotic feelings at around this age. She figured with Fleur Marrying Bill, she didn't wish to be a part of it, but maybe her sister would since Harry thought he was saving her life.

Even though Poppy found nothing wrong with him, Hermione, Ginny and Luna were all worried that he had yet to wake up. It had been five days since the incident and he had shown no signs of recovering. Poppy had gone over him twice a day to see if she missed something and it was always the same results. Nothing was wrong with him, not even his magic.

On the seventh day, Ginny was sitting with Harry, doing homework for Transfiguration when she heard a groan coming from Harry. She dropped her book and went to him to see if he was coming out of it. She watched as Harry began to move his head back and forth and then lick his dry lips. Then he popped open his eyes and sat upright, but was unable to see anything. Ginny grabbed his glasses and put them on his nose and Harry laid back down saying, "Thank You Gin. So, has it been a week yet?"

"What? How did you know you have been out for a week?"

"That's how long Francisco said I would be out. He must have been right, judging by your question. Have I missed anything?"

"Who in Merlin's name is Francisco?"

"He is the one who created the spell we are going to use. He called me there to explain something to me."

"Damn you Harry, you scared the shite out of Hermione and I. Lavender too. I'm going to have to quit forgetting about her. She accepted her part in our plan. Oh, you have to talk to someone soon. It could be important."

"Are you talking about Luna?"

"No, but the way it sounds, it should be. What's going on with her?"

"Wait until we talk to her. So, who is it I should talk to?"

"Daphne Greengrass. We asked her to join us, but she said she had to talk to you first. And by the way, Luna and Sirius are looking at each other kind of strange. I think he is falling for her, and I think she is joining him in his feelings. It's like looking at Remus and Tonks. Sirius is a bit younger because of his stay in the vail, but only by what, seven months or so. However, Luna is like ten years Tonks junior. What is it with the Marauders. Do they like them young or what?"

That was when Hermione and Luna walked in and when Luna saw that Harry was awake, she ran right to him and hugged him and kissed his cheek. She took the seat on the other side of the bed and Hermione joined Ginny on her side. Harry had a big smile on his face, being surrounded by beautiful girls.

This is when he told them the story of his meeting. Luna thought it was Harry's way of telling her he didn't want her involved and she began to cry. "Harry, why are you so dead set against me helping you?"

"I'm not Luna, but you don't have to get pregnant because of it. You don't really have to do it, but I know it is what you want, even if don't understand why. But why do you still wish to get pregnant?"

Luna didn't say anything for some time, then said, "Harry, I told Sirius about what we are planning and he agreed to take me in as his ward if daddy disowned me, which I doubt he will. However, I think Sirius doesn't want it to end there. I think he wishes to marry me and bring up our child as his own. He said it was something he wasn't able do to for you when you were a baby. I would rather look at it like he loves me at some level, but is afraid to admit it."

"That's what Gin told me as well. She wanted to know what it was about the Marauders liking their women so young?"

Luna smiled at the two and answered, "That's easy enough to say. The younger the woman, the more children they can produce and the better chance to raise another group of Marauders."

Hermione had to say something about that thought, "That doesn't make any sense Luna. A woman should be able to produce into her fifties, if she wished to."

"Yes, that may be Hermione, but if you start ten years earlier, you can add two or three more kids to the numbers."

Hermione only groaned at this one. She wished to have two or three children. It sounded like the Marauders wanted about six each. "Bloody hell. I don't think I could do that."

This brought a round of laughter from Harry and Ginny, while Luna just said, "It does sound like a lot, but think of the fun it takes to make them."

"Luna, you have never done it, so how do you know it's fun?" Hermione doubtfully added.

"By being around you three for the last two months. I haven't heard any complaints from either of you about Harry's play time."

Ginny smiled, "And you won't be hearing any from me either."

Hermione had to agree with Ginny's assessment.

Because Of Ron-}

Harry was released that day and joined Hermione, Ginny and Luna for dinner and Harry ate enough to challenge Ron for the most food ate. Of course he would never challenge him again, but it had been a week since he ate solid foods.

Hermione had been saving Harry's missed assignments and Harry saw saw where he would be busy for the next three days with homework. The help he got from ther three of them was the reason it was only three days. If he had to do them on his own, it may have taken a week.

Harry was lucky as he had missed DADA and Professor Snape. His classes started with Potions and Professor Slughorn. This brought up the party he had while Harry was unconscious and the girls missed it as well. Horace knew why they all missed and was happy to see they all cared for Harry so much. However, he wanted to see Harry about something and asked that he and his friends visit him that evening for tea and a talk. Harry had to decline because of the amount of homework he had to make up for, and the girls offered to help him so that would miss it as well. Horace was upset with the answer, but knew it was the truth as he was a part of the homework Harry had to make up.

The final class of the day was Charms and Professor Flitwick was happy to see Harry back in his class. He saw where Harry once again had Hermione and Lavender by his side and was surprised to see Ron didn't care about it. He was busy talking with Parvatti.

They shared this class with Slytherin and once the class was over, Harry was approached by Daphne, "I know we haven't shared a conversation, Harry, but I was wondering if you could talk with me this evening about something. Hermione and Ginny can be there, and anyone else it may concern. It doesn't matter."

"I do have quite a bit of homework to make up Daphne, but for you, I can put it off for an hour."

"Thank you Harry. I look forward to our talk. Say, seven in the Library?"

"No, seven is fine, but I think the seventh floor by the painting of the seven witches and the eager knight."

"You wish to meet in a hallway for our talk?"

"If you don't mind."

"It's not very comfortable, but if that is what you want, then sure, by the painting of the whores and the horny one."

Harry already liked Daphne and her dry wit. Now if only he can get her to agree. How he already had five to agree was unbelieveable and one was willing to give up her virginity and though it wasn't necessary, even wished to become pregnant.

Because Of Ron-}

Lord Voldemort couldn't hide his last attack from Bellatrix. She found him curled up in a ball and wouldn't respond to any treatment. She got him to a couch, where she created a pillow for him and covered him with a blanket. She watched over him for the week he was out of it. She tried feeding him, but it was no use. She did give him fluids to keep him hydrated though.

On the seventh day he woke up to see Bella standing over him and asking how he felt. If she knew how he was going to react, she would have left him on the floor. Bella was struck with a Crutiatus curse and it was kept on her for eleven minutes. She didn't know what she did wrong, but she did know she didn't deserve what he was doing to her.

Once he stopped the curse, he told her, "Never tell anyone what you saw in here. Do you understand? Never."

"Of course my Lord. I will never tell another, but please, tell me what it was I did wrong?" her answer was another curse. This one lasted only a couple of minutes, but it was enough to tell her he was crazy. She didn't know what was going on, but something was bothering him and hurting him at the same time. After thinking about it for a bit, she didn't have the answer, but she knew who caused it. Harry Potter had somehow found a way to hurt Lord Voldemort, and she was feeling like it served him good. She didn't like Potter, but right now she was really upset with Voldemort.

She got up and tried to steady herself before leaving the room and Lord Voldemort. She needed the assistance of the wall to keep her steady and made it back to her room to rest without being seen by any other Death Eater. She vowed to herself and anyone listening, that if she was treated to this again, she would find a way to help Potter to cause him more pain.

She knew of the connection between the two, but did not know to what extent it went. She didn't know that what she was put through, was felt by Harry and that he passed it along to Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Lavender.

Because Of Ron-}

By the time Daphne made it to the seventh floor, Harry and his ladies were there waiting for her. She waited for him to start, but instead, watched as he began to pace in front of a blank wall. Then without a spell, a door appeared before them and Harry asked Daphne to join them in the room.

Daphne looked around the room and saw what looked like living quarters for the group. Everything required for a stay was there. There was even a tea set there on the table that was steaming. She looked around to be sure she didn't miss anything. Now she knew why Malfoy had been complaining so much Lately. He had been trying to get into a certain room, and she knew that this was the room he was trying to get into.

"What do you call this place?"

"It's called the Room of Requirement, but it is also called the Come and Go room by the house elves. It was created by Lady Ravenclaw when the school was built. I believe each founder created a room and Ginny and I are the only one who has been in all four of them, that I know of."

"Four such rooms? I didn't know they existed."

"I think you know of two. The Hospital wing was built by Lady Hufflepuff and the Headmaster'soffice was built by Lord Gryffindor. I know you heard of the Chamber of Secrets and it was built by Lord Slytherin."

"That makes sense, I think. Are they all capable of something special, like this room is?"

"I believe so, though I haven't found out what the Chamber does that is special. I'll have to look in on it one of these days. Now, Daphne, have the ladies told you any thing about what we are trying to do?"

"They touched on it, but I'm not completely in the know about it."

"Well, to put it bluntly, Luna found a way to destroy Lord Voldemort and it is by me having great pleasure which causes him great pain and suffering. This is just my being pleasured, like I said. But with the right spell and with the magical number seven, we can destroy him. The seven being seven witches that willingly give in to my desires. It has to be willingly given or the spell will fail. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Look Potter, if you think I am an idiot, then come out and say it. What you said was plain enough. Of course I understand it."

"I'm sorry Daphne. I meant no offense. It is just that you must know what it is you are getting yourself into. I understand if you don't think you could do that, but you must also understand that we can't let you go with this in your mind. If the wrong person reads your thoughts, then all is lost."

"Are you telling me that if I don't agree with your request, you will obliviate me?"

"Only if you refuse to take an oath of silence. It is that important to us."

"Well I certainly don't want you messing with my head, so I either agree with your plan or I give you a blood oath. I am not sharing my blood, so I believe that leaves me with only one alternative. I agree with the spell. I will be one of your whores for that evening."

What Harry's reply was shocked her, "I'm sorry, but if that is how you feel, then it isn't going to work. You will not be a whore, just like the others won't be. You won't be a sacrifice or a concubine. You will be participating in a sexual event that will bring pleasure to you all, while giving excrutiating pain to Voldemort, and by the finish of the last one, death to him as well."

"So, you're saying that I can't be a part of it?"

"No, I am saying that you have to want to do this and not look at it as whoreing yourself out. No one else feels this way. Luna is giving up something special in doing this and is looking for something else because of it. No one else will be looking for this. If you don't want it, then tell us now and take the oath or be obliviated."

"I can't take the time to think on it?"

"Let me put it to you this way, you cannot leave this room without giving us an answer. I hate to do this to you Daphne, as it is plain to see you don't wish to do it. I'm sorry if I am not up to your standards."

This caused Daphne to laugh. She lost control of herself and was choking because of her laughing, it was so strong. She was finally able to calm down, "You really think I set standards to who I am with. If that was the case I wouldn't even be here with you now. Maybe I do have standards, but that should tell you that you are accepted. Have you seen me with any of my dorm mates?"

"Blaise Zabini."

"There are exceptions to every rule, and Blaise happens to be the one in Slytherin House. He does not think like Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe or Goyle."

"Are you saying that I am in the same category as Blaise?"

"Harry, Luna asked me earlier this year if I was interested in anyone. I told her yes, but he never spoke to me. I saw him fall for one, but it turned out to be a false attraction. Then I saw him disappear from sight and only seen in class. Can you guess who I am talking about?"

Harry was taken back by this, "You were interested in me? How? Why?"

Daphne was laughing again, "Are you really this nieve, Harry? Let me ask you this, How is it you fell for these three ladies?"

Harry didn't feel right about the answer he was going to give, "I didn't fall for them. At least not all of them, only one. I care for all of them though. Just like I would care for you Daphne, but I couldn't fall in love with you. Does this change things for you?"

"It is disappointing, but understandable. You see, I have followed you through out our schooling and maybe my idiot dorm mates didn't see it, but Tracie, Blaise and I saw you were meant for greatness. We wished we were able to talk to you, but Malfoy was always there to interfere with our plans. You see, we may be Slytherin, and pure bloods, but we did not throw in our lot with the Dark Lord because we didn't think that way. Not completely anyway. We did feel as pure bloods we deserved a little better treatment, but when we thought about you, the Potter name is the oldest name in history still with living people. Pure blood idealism isn't much, if there are families out there that have a longer blood line. Maybe this doesn't make any sense to you, but Blaise and Tracie know what I am talking about, as does Miss Weasley, I'm sure."

Ginny blushed at the title, but nodded her head in agreement, "I do. My dad has always taught us to never raise our head higher than others because of our status. Pure blood, half blood or muggle born really doesn't put either in a different station. What sets us apart is our understanding of our fellow man. Even those muggles who know nothing of our world. All blood is the same color and that is what makes us equals."

"Well put Ginny. That is what my feelings are. The fact that if Hermione and I were up for the position, she should get it because of her qualifications. If I should get it, then the quality of the work is much less and it could lead to failure if left the way it is."

"So, you're saying that because you wished to help earlier, that you are willing to help out now?"

"I'm saying Harry Potter, that I wish to be a part of your seven willing lovers, because I believe in you and your friends and wish to be a part of that friendship. Tracie and Blaise also wish to be a part of the friendship but not part of the seven. You see, Blaise has asked Tracie to marry him and she accepted."

"Remind me to wish them the best later, Now, I know I am being a bit straight forward with this, but do you wish to wait for the spell before doing anything, or do you wish to get a little practice in and maybe give Voldemort a pain in his arse?"

"Do you think we will give him a pain?"

"Only one way to find out?"


	8. Chapter 8

Because Of Ron Keeperoliver Chapter Eight

Daphne went with Harry to the bed in the center of the room and sat down waiting for Harry to begin. He did by taking his hands and putting them on each of her cheeks and pulling her mouth to his where he kissed her with a fierce longing for the beautiful Blonde. He wanted her to know that she was most desirable and wanted.

Daphne felt the heat grow in her loins as Harry continued to kiss her and move his hands around her body, exploring for her hot zones. He found two in her breasts and in the small of her back. She shuddered when he rubbed her there. He stopped exploring and began to take his kisses down her body to the line of her blouse. He followed the neckline with his kisses and found another hot zone on her collar bone.

Daphne loved the feeling he was giving her, but she wanted him to move faster. She wasn't a virgin, but her experience was limited to one male and it was a favor for her father that she gave up her virginity for the much older man. That was the past summer and she wasn't too thrilled with his love making skills as she only had a small orgasm the second time they did it. After that she refused to do it with him again. This didn't bother her father as the deal was for her virginity. Any thing more was his daughter wanting it.

Now she was seeing that not all men were out for themselves. As Harry was showing her what it felt like to have love made to her and not just sex. She was actually being made love to and she was enjoying it immensely.

Harry began to work on her buttons of her blouse and when he was shown new skin, he christened it with a kiss. It was driving her mad with desire and she wanted more. She needed more and wanted it faster. She called out, "Potter, if you don't move your arse faster, I'll rip your clothes off and rape you here and now."

"Patience is a virtue Daphne. To deprive me of my discoveries would push my patience and that would make for a sloppy and terrible coupling. You wouldn't want that would you?"

"No, but I don't want to die of old age while we were doing it either. Move your skinny arse faster just a might before cobwebs begin to grow where they shouldn't."

Harry's laughter while he was sucking on her breast caused an electrical shock throughout her body. It gave Daphne her first Orgasm, but it was like the one with the old man. Then Harry did pick it up a bit and he had her blouse and Bra off and brought his kisses down her body to the waist band of her jeans and continued to kiss as he undid the snaps and pulled the zipper down. He was then looking at the tiniest pair of knickers he ever saw. They were two strings with an eye patch in the center.

"Are these your normal knickers, or were you expecting someone?"

"Quit with the comedy Potter and continue with you sorry excuse you call love making. You're about to put me to sleep up here." She said this as she was hit with a stronger Orgasm. She couldn't believe she has had two and he had not yet touched her center spot yet.

While they were going at it, Hermione and Ginny were on the couch and pleasing each other while Luna was torn between watching Harry and Daphne or Hermione and Ginny. Hermione was closer, but Daphne was reacting to Harry's advances and was still able to make comical comments to get him to move faster. Harry's responses were just as funny. But the action was getting hot between the Slytherin Ice Princess and the Gryffindor Lion. The Ice Princess was melting and the Lion was heating her up.

Hermione and Ginny were heating up as well, but she knew about their relationship. Then she saw Harry pull Daphne's pants off her legs and went for the tiny patch of silk between her legs and pushed it aside with his tongue and had Daphne dancing on the bed in a dance of passion. Luna got up and went to a chair next to the bed to watch up close the action between houses. She watched as Daphne went through another orgasm and heard her scream, "What the bloody hell was that? What ever it was do it again if you please. That was the greatest feeling I ever had. Shite but that was fantasticccccc OH SHITE, Here it comes again. What are you doing with your tongue you Gryffindor bastard."

Harry pulled away to answer, "I'm doing as you asked my Princess. Does it not please you?" and he went back to doing it.

"You keep it up and I'll start using language I swore I would never use. NO, NOT AGAIN! FUCK, I can't believe that tongue. There, are you Happy Now? You just made me say it."

Voldemort at that time was showing his inner circle how crazy he had become. Bella knew of it but had kept it to herself, but now he was showing them all he was going mad. Right now he was working on Lucius and had been at it longer than he worked upon Bella, simply because his son couldn't do as he was asked. His plan had to be stopped because they were not able to get into the school. Narcissa was there to witness the torture and if Draco wasn't at school, he would be watching as well.

Voldemort wasn't watching Lucius as he was putting the Crutiatus on him and therefore didn't see it when Lucius quit responding to the torture. He died when it became too much for his system to take. Narcissa saw it and cried for her husband . Their love was not a full one, but she did care for him because he brought her something she desperately wanted, and that was a child. Now she was alone to raise her son, and wanted it to be away from this monster controlling his army like it were a toy army. He didn't care what happened to them, even by his own hand.

Bella could see the look in Cissa's eyes and felt she had to help her in some way, knowing what she was planning. It was because they were family and a little because her Lord was going mad. If she stayed, she would be next on his hit list. Then it would fall to Draco.

Back with Harry and Daphne, he finally had his cock buried in her pussy and she had withstood five orgasms before he even got there. Now she was working on another and she felt Harry building momentum for his own Orgasm. She was ready to see if their love making really did cause pain to Voldemort. Harry was on the verge of cumming and he drove on faster as he really wanted to hurt Tom this time. He could feel it just a few strokes away and then it happened. He exploded after he pulled out of Daphne and she ready to kill him for pulling out when she saw Harry was unconscious. She was ready to scream when Ginny grabbed hold of her shoulders. "It's OK Daphne, Harry just passed out. At least I hope that is all he did."

Hermione was checking Harry to see if he was OK, and smiled when she told them, "He is alright. He should come around in a few minutes. Daphne, did you feel anything when he had his orgasm?"

"NO! The sot pulled out before it happened and I didn't feel anything but rejection."

"He was probably worried you forgot to use the contraceptive charm. He's like that. Even in the animal mode he is still thinking of us."

Daphne fell back on the bed. She did forget to use it. Harry had saved her from humiliation. Tears were forming in her eyes at the kindness he showed her. She knew for a fact that even though he told her he couldn't love her, she was going to be a part of the ritual to destroy Voldemort, because Harry was a part of it.

Back at the scene with Voldemort, The room had been cleared and Bella had taken Cissa to her room and filled her trunk with as many clothes as she could fit, and went back to check on Voldemort. She had a cruel smile on her face as she saw he was going through another episode. Potter was somehow attacking him and was making him pay for all the harm he has spread through out his time. She was beginning to admire Potter for his imaginative approach to his enemy. She wished she knew how he was doing it.

Since he was incapacitated, it was a good time for Cissa to make her get away from the horror of Lord Voldemort. She couldn't save herself, but she could save her sister and her nephew.

Once Cissa was gone, she went back to see if the spell was still working, and was surprised to see blood seeping from a wound on his forehead, where Potter had his mark. How did that happen?

Harry was coming around at this time and when he opened his eyes, he began to search for his glasses as everything was blurry. Hermione saw this and said, "Harry, if you're looking for your glasses, you're wearing them."

He pulled the glasses off and his vision became quite clear. He also felt something different about his scar. He felt like that was all it was, a scar. Before it felt full and sore. Now there was nothing. But he still felt the pain that Tom was going through and saw the blood on his forehead.

Harry went to Daphne to explain what he saw, when he saw her in tears. "Daphne, If I hurt you, I'm sorry. It was not my intention. When I feel my passion building, I can get kind of rough."

"You're an idiot Potter, do you know that? I'm not crying because you hurt me, I'm crying because you didn't try to humiliate me. You knew somehow that I didn't protect myself and pulled out before you came. Thank you, Harry. I wouldn't have known how to explain it to anyone. Being the Ice Princess has it's drawbacks."

Harry sat next to her and said, "Funny, the girl I was with was anything but frosty. In fact, she was smoking hot. Plus she was as funny as the twins. You can't beat sex with a laugh."

They all laughed as they got dressed and went back to their dorms. They dropped Daphne off first and then walked Luna back to her dorm. Then they made it back to their dorm where they saw Ron hanging from the ceiling by his feet and Lavender standing under him, "I told you to leave me alone, didn't I? But could you? Hell no. I told you what was coming, but did you listen? Hell no. So now you can find someone to help you, or stay there until the spell wears off." She saw Ginny walk in and called out, "I'm sorry Ginny. I tried to get him to back off, but he wouldn't leave me alone. Ask anyone here?"

They all agreed to what Lavender just said, and Dean even added, "Seamus and I tried to pull him away, but he just threw our arms off him and continued on with his stupidity. Lavender really did try to leave him alone, but he insisted. He's lucky that's all she did."

Lavender smiled, "Is it all I did?" she waited for an answer but there was none coming. "Has anyone heard him make any comments? No, because I also silenced him. I couldn't take anymore of his mouth. I'll release him if you want me too Ginny."

Ginny just said, "Keep the blood from rushing to his head. We don't want his to get sick. At least not real sick." and she walked over to the couch to take a seat next to Harry.

Lavender then joined them on the couch and Hermione put a silencing charm of her own up and Harry told them what took place in Malfoy Manor. Lavender couldn't believe what Harry's last two sessions brought him. If they could find the seventh member, Voldemort could be gone by the end of the year.

Because Of Ron-}

Sirius, Remus and Tonks were sitting down talking when the floo showed them a call was coming in. It was a face he never saw before and he wondered how he got through on his secure line. The face said, "Let me come through and I will explain. Hold your wand on me if you have to, and Have Remus and Tonks hold theirs on me."

Now Sirius was worried as the face even knew Remus and Tonks. He had him come through and he stood in front while Remus and Tonks took either side. When the person came through, all wands were dropped and Sirius had a look of shock on his face, "Cissa?"

"Yes cousin. I know this is a surprise, but I had no where else to go. Andy's home is not that well protected and you are the head of house Black. I need your help and your protection. I left Voldemort when he killed Lucius."

"Malfoy's dead? How and why?"

"I don't really know. He is going mad from something and it's getting to him and the death eaters. Bella thinks Potter has something to do with it. Do you know anything?"

"If I did, I wouldn't tell you. But, why me?"

"It was either you or Severus, and with him as school, it was only a matter of time before I was spotted."

"Right. Does Draco know his father is dead yet?"

"No, and I don't think he should just yet. You see it is a part of his doing. He was given a task and he didn't complete it. Wait, if he hears of it from someone else, it could hurt him."

"What was the task?"

"He was supposed to repair a cabinet in the come and go room, what ever that is."

Sirius and the rest didn't know of it either. But if Harry did, then it has to be hidden really good.

Tonks got her cousin some tea and some for the rest and they sat down and talked for the rest of the evening.

The next morning Cissa asked Sirius if he would do her a favor and go to Hogwarts and speak to Draco and tell him what happened He needed to know his father died and how. She asked him to leave out the part of him failing to complete his task being part of his father's death.

Sirius did it, but did not like it. He knew if she was seen, she would be in deep trouble. Sirius would also ask to speak to Severus since he would be concerned about the two. He knew Severus was Draco's godfather and that he was close to Cissa. Maybe he would pay a visit to her when he got a chance.

Sirius was allowed to come through and his first thoughts were about how bad Albus looked. He wanted to ask, but didn't think it was a good idea. "Thank you for allowing me to visit, Professor. It's important that I speak to Draco Malfoy and Severus."

"No time for small talk Sirius? You always have time to chat, so it must be something bad." and he used Fawkes to pass the word of who he needed. Fawkes was back in no time and the two were there in ten minutes.

When Severus saw who it was that wished to speak to him, he almost turned around and left. Sirius stopped him with one word, "Please."

Severus turned back around and saw the mutt was tormented by something, so he took a seat. Then was surprised when he got another comment, "Thank You. It is important for you to be here to hear this. Draco, I received word that something happened yesterday, and it's not good news. In fact it is the worst news possible."

Draco's eyes grew huge and wanted to scream, "Not Mother?"

Sirius softened at this, "No, not your mother. It was your father. He displeased Voldemort somehow, and Voldemort killed him by holding the Crutiatus on him for over thirteen minutes. I only know this because Your mum was able to escape before she could have it done to her."

It was strange, but there were no tears from Draco, but a sigh of relief. Then he saw where there were questions about this and he answered, "I know what you're thinking, that I didn't love my father. Well, that is not the case. We talked before school started and for some reason he knew he would be dead before the end of the school year and for me not to cry about the loss. He asked me to be strong and to help mother as best as I could. He also set up a vault for me so that Voldemort could not drain our funds dry. The sum he left in the old account was minimal and wouldn't bother us losing it. He knew I was tasked to do something at the beginning of the year, but I was never able to complete it. It would have let death eaters into the school to kill you Professor, in case I couldn't. This will not happen now that I didn't finish my task. That is why father is dead now. My failure caused it."

Severus was about to say something when Sirius beat him to it, "Draco, what you say may be a part of what happened, but it is not all of it. Your mother said that something was happening to Voldemort that was driving him mad. She didn't know what it was, but I do. I can't tell you what it is, but I can tell you that it could mean the end of Voldemort."

Severus looked to Sirius and asked, "Why are you telling Draco this in front of me? You know what I must do with this information."

"Of course. Tell him when ever you wish, but also tell him to try and stop it. He can't and he knows it, because he would have already done so if he could. He also knows what is happening. I think someone else knows as well, but will not come forth and say. His days are numbered, but I don't think he knows this part yet."

Severus looked at Sirius and wondered what it was exactly that was happening. Somehow he had the feeling Potter had something to do with it. He had tried probing his mind earlier and found a wall in place stronger than he ever tried to penetrate before. The last he knew Potter was completely open to him and was unable to put up a barrier to stop any attempt to penetrate his mind.

Albus decided to join the conversation, "Sirius, why can't you tell us what is happening?"

"Truthfully Professor, I don't really know. What I do know I promised to keep it to myself, and don't try to probe my mind as my blocks are too strong for you to do it with out me knowing about it. And yes Severus, I taught Harry these tricks as well. You're attempt to keep him weak and open have failed. Don't try to deny it. As soon as Harry told me about your training him Occlumency, I knew what you were doing."

Rather than try to lie, Severus kept quiet. He knew Albus would be speaking to him about it later. How could he tell him that his hatered of Potter was more than he could imagine and thus was not able to help him with this skill. When Potter found those memories in his room, it was too much for him and he refused to help him any further. They were there to keep them from the other death eaters and the Dark Lord. It would have shown him as weak to them, caring for a muggle born witch.

This ended the meeting and Severus and Draco left to get back to class, but Sirius stayed for while to talk to Albus about something else. "Professor, Now that I am back and free, I think it is time I take over my duties as guardian of Harry. He will not be going back to the Dursleys."

"I'm afraid he must Sirius. The charms there are stronger than the charms on Black Manor."

"No they are not Professor. There is no love in the Dursley household for Harry. I don't know what makes you think there are, but what ever it is, it is wrong."

Albus looked over to his collection and saw nothing out of the ordinary with them, but decided to go to them and look closer. He walked over to them and saw one that was not quite right and he picked it up and shook it. What happened next gave them both a headache. A loud piercing noise came from it and even shattered a glass sitting on the desk. It was so loud, the portraits even complained.

Albus silenced it and checked to see what caused the problem. He found a dead spider had kept a contact with the two pieces making it appear to be alright. It was the item that showed the love of family in the household.

"Alas, it is as you say, Sirius. There is no love in the home, even for their selves. However it does appear that there is a change of heart in one of the members. This doesn't tell me which one it is though. Most likely it is Mrs. Dursley as she is Harry's blood kin."

Sirius laughed at this thought. "Professor, there is no love lost between her and Harry. Take my word on that. And it's not Mr. Dursley either, so it must be the child that is showing a change, but I don't know why."

"No matter, I can't place him back there if the protection is no longer in place. It appears that your request is granted."

"Professor, one more question, but is very personal."

Albus saw him looking at his hand and knew what the question was. "I'm afraid I made a foolish mistake, and it cost me, as you can plainly see. I told Harry at the beginning of the year that is was nothing major, but I can't fool you, can I. It is as your feared, and it is killing me. It was going to work out for Severus and I, because we both felt young Mr. Malfoy was going to have to kill me at the end of the school year. Now that is no longer the case, but I think Severus and I are going to still going to keep to the schedule and have him end my pain and suffering. Yes, it pains me greatly Sirius and it was eventually going to kill me. It is easier this way."

"Is it a poison that is doing it?"

"No, a curse."

"From Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"How long have you got left to live?"

"Severus thinks about nine or ten months now."

"Well, hold off with the plan as long as you can, and could I please speak to Harry in private?"

Once again Fawkes was used to get Harry and this time he brought him back with him. Harry was in Sirius' arms the moment he saw him. Then he watched as Albus took hold of Fawkes tail feathers and was gone. "He did it so we could talk Harry. He's dieing and didn't want you to know about it. However, it is by a curse put on him by Voldemort somehow. Now if you could find a way to defeat him in the next six months, you may save his life."

Harry saw the portraits trying to listen in and Sirius saw this. "It's OK Harry, they can't hear a thing as I silenced the room when Albus left. I know about his ears and eyes in the castle."

"We need to find one more willing lady to complete our number. Daphne Greengrass has accepted our request and I think it was our fulfillment that brought Tom to his weakest point yet, He will recover soon though, because he is fighting our little game. I also know that Bella has found him in bad shape and was rewarded by her help with the Crutiatus Curse that lasted over ten minutes. He must be going off the deep end if he is hurting his strongest supporter when all she was doing was helping him. I think we may have an inside supporter in her. She may not help us, but I don't think she will be assisting Tom any more when he is hurting."

"So, do you know who you could ask to help?"

"The ladies have gone to all the ones that know me to ask and Daphne was the only one to say yes. They think Gabrielle, Fleur's sister, may help. She turned twelve and in Veela years that is the time of blossoming to her Veela heritage. Unless she is promised to someone, she may help. Maybe you should try to get ahold of Fleur and see what she thinks.

"I'll try to contact her when I get home. If not, then maybe Narcissa could help."

"Are you serious? I think I may be a little too young for her taste. I hope so anyway. Draco would kill himself if he even knew you thought that. However, she may know someone who may be interested."

"That's what I was thinking you pervert. Please give me some credit. Although if she did wish to participate, would you go for it?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. And don't make a commitment for me. Tonks is as old as I wish to go, and even she is older than I would like. However, Remus seems to agree with her, just to get rid of the blighter."

"That and the choices are becoming increasingly low for you. I thought the ladies would be falling at your feet wishing to be a part of it, just to get in your pants."

"You have more faith in me than I have in myself, Pads. I think they shy away from me because of the load I carry. Can't say that I blame them, though."

"OK, let me get going so that I can find you that seventh lady, or girl, in Gabrielle's instance. Are you sure she is old enough? I didn't think they even knew what an orgasm was at that age."

"Her Veela blood ages her much quicker than say Hermione or Ginny. At least I hope it does. If not, then I'll have to look elsewhere."

"Alright, I'll let you know how I fare. Be by the floo around midnight tonight for my call." and Sirius left and Harry went out the door. As soon as he shut the door, Albus was back in his room. Even though the portraits couldn't hear what was said, they could call Albus when the pair left.

Because Of Ron-}

Sirius' talk with Fleur was more interesting than he thought it would be. Fleur would be the seventh one as she didn't want Gabrielle to get attached to Harry. She knew Gabrielle wished to see him again and try to connect with him because of what he did for her during the Tournament. She knew she was safe, but he didn't and helped get her back to dry land even when he was threatened by the Merpeople. Fleur could not take the chance of her influencing Harry against his will. She would help as long as Bill didn't know of what was going on. She would have to talk to Ginny to get her to understand why she was doing it.

She would be the one to make the call tonight to see oif she could talk to her and Harry. She did not wish to take the chance that it may ruin her upcoming marriage to Bill. She saw Bill going far in Gringotts and she wished to help him in any way she could. If he were to find out what she was planning, then all would be lost as it would hurt Bill enough that he wouldn't go on.

When she called Harry at midnight it was a confused face she was looking at."Fleur? Why are you calling? I thought Sirius was calling?"

"Too many questions Harry. Is Ginevra with you?"

Harry got up and let Ginny take his spot, "Hello Fleur. What do you need to see me for?"

"Because I have to ask you a very personal question. I wish to be the seventh member of your group, but I don't want Bill to know I am doing it? Does this bother you, and will you tell Bill if I do it?"

"Did Gabrielle say no?"

"I did not ask her Ginevra. If she got with Harry, I am afraid she may work her allure on him and try to win him over. She is of age and she is on the prowl. She is very dangerous at that age."

Ginny took this in and then answered Fleur, "Thank you Fleur. Harry said he was interested in one of us that will be in the seven. I know it isn't Daphne, Luna, or Lavender, as he told us so. That leaves either Hermione or me. But even if it someone else other than her and I, we have each other to fall back on."

Ginny saw Fleur chuckle, "So the brilliant one has taken a fancy to the firey one has she. That's good for the both of you, but what happens to the other if he does chose one of you?"

"Well, if he chooses Hermione, I have Dean to fall back on, but Hermione doesn't have another choice, so I don't know what will happen to her. If we are lucky, maybe Harry will like us both."

"So, how do you feel about me being a part of the seven?"

"I say, welcome to the club. I also say that now that we have the seven, we should get it going as soon as possible, while Tom is weak."

"Yes, I agree with this. Besides, I don't wish to be married to Bill when Harry does it. It would be cheating on him if we were and that I will not do."

"But you're engaged. Isn't that the same thing?"

"No, Bill understands I have needs and would turn his back to any indescretians I may have. But if he knew it was Harry, who is a friend of the family and a fellow Tournament Champion, he would not take it the same."

"I see, and I understand. He will not hear of it from me or any of the others in the group. I hope we talk again soon. We will contact Sirius when it is going to happen."

"Thank you for being so understanding Ginevra. I do this to protect Harry from my sister and you and Hermione from it as well." and Fleur left the call and the flames went out.

Ginny turned to Harry, Hermione and Lavender. "Fleur will be our seventh member and does it because Gabrielle has a thing for Harry and will probably use her Allure on him. She doesn't wish Bill to know she is doing it though, so please keep it to ourselves." and so the seven were set.


	9. Chapter 9

Because Of Ron Keeperoliver Chapter Nine

With Harry now knowing Dumbledore's problem, he wanted everything ready as soon as possible. He may not agree with everything he held back from him, but he still did respect him and did not wish to see him die.

Ginny was sitting down to breakfast when Hegwig, Harry's owl landed next to her and had a letter for her. She looked at Harry and he just shrugged his shoulders. Hedwig was her own master and loved Harry because he let her do what she wanted. If she felt she was needed somewhere, she was there to do what was asked of her, provided the person was known and liked by Harry. This one was from Fred and she answered his call.

Ginny took the letter from her and offered her some bangers and eggs which she promptly ate and took off. Ginny opened the letter and laughed at what she read:

My Dear Sister Ginevra (Did I spell it right?)

I have a request for you. Yes, if I have to, I will beg. Let's hope it doesn't come to that though. Would you ask the fuzzy haired beauty you are running with, (Yes, I know that also), if she would agree to go on a Hogsmeade weekend with me, soon?

I know it's sudden like, but I haven't been able to get her out of my mind. As for how I knew it, it's because of Ron. The idiot is complaining to everyone that Harry stole you and Hermione from him and Dean.

I hope it isn't serious between you and her, but if it is, I intend to try and win her from you, just to let you know. I'll probably lose as you are too damn hot for your own good. Don't laugh, you know it's true. Ask Harry, he'll tell you the same thing.

George thinks I'm nuts to be asking my own sister, and the one Hermione fancies, for help, but who better to ask. If you help me, I will send you an assortment of our newest products via Hedwig, who always comes through for us. I was going to use Spectre for this letter, but when Hedwig was waiting for me last night, I had to use her. OH, by the way, Spectre is George and I's new delivery specialist. Bloody brilliant and almost as smart as Hedwig. Not near as pretty though.

I hope you are proud of me as I have just written the longest letter I ever wrote. I love you sis, and I will love you even more if you do this for me.

You're loving and dearest brother:

Frederick Gideon Weasley The First

Rather than ask, she handed the letter to Hermione and watched as she went through five different shades of red as she read the letter. Harry was reading it over her shoulder and was laughing so hard he nearly choked on some bacon. Lavender had to slap him on the back to clear his throat. He was still laughing as he was coughing up the piece of bacon.

Harry finished his breakfast and him, Hermione and Lavender left for DADA and were joined by Daphne outside the hall. They started to walk to the stairs when Harry's name was called and he turned to see Draco coming for him. Harry had his wand in his hand under his robes at the ready.

Draco stopped about a meter from the group and started, "Potter, I don't know what you are doing to the Dark Lord, but what ever it is, Aunt Bella wishes to thank you for helping her get my Mother out from the control of the Death Eaters. She said mother would have been in big trouble if she had stayed there. I don't know where she is, but, and this is hard for me, Thank You for doing what ever you are doing. Just don't expect me to be doing this again, as it gives me a headache trying to build up the courage to stoop this low."

"Damn Malfoy, I think you are the only person in the world who can say thank you and fuck you in the same thought."

Harry almost fell down when Malfoy began laughing. And then of all things, he joined them on the walk down to the DADA class. Harry wondered what the hell was going on in the world. Malfoy laughing at something he said, as if he thought it funny. He laughed at Harry before, but it was Harry he was laughing about, not something he said.

They had just gotten into the room when Professor Snape told Harry that he was wanted in the Headmasters office. He started to leave when Severus called out, "I think you forgot something Potter, your girlfriends are wanted as well. If you would have listened to me you would have known I wasn't finished."

Harry turned and looked at the Professor and couldn't believe the Professor didn't have a snide look on his face. It was actually a friendly face. Once again Harry thought to himself, OK, this is just too weird. What else can get him to talking to himself.

Harry, Hermione, Lavender and Daphne were soon joined by Luna and Ginny as they were let out of class as well. Now Harry was wondering what was going on with the seven. He thought about it, and thought he wouldn't be surprised if when they got to the office, Fleur and Tonks were there waiting for them as well.

When they got there, Harry's thoughts became real as they were there waiting for them, but then again, so was Bill Weasley. Harry looked to Ginny and she didn't know what was going on.

Harry then looked to the headmaster and saw how weak he looked and actually felt sorry for him. Sirius told him he was in great pain.

"Thank you Harry and friends, for responding so quickly. I see the question in your eyes, and I have to tell you that Fleur had a feeling of guilt and she confessed to William and he thinks you need to talk to him and he asked for the girls to be here for a reason. William, if you would please."

"Thank you Professor. Potter, Would you please explain this garbage you filled Fleur with about some ritual you wish to perform to do away with Voldemort?"

Rather than explain, Harry asked for the book from Hermione and he then handed it to Bill, after he found the correct page the ritual was on. Bill read it and then turned back to Harry, "What was it you said to Ginny about having an outer body meeting with it's creator?"

This time Harry had to tell him what happened and how it could be changed if someone didn't want to go through with it completely. He didn't mention any names though.

"So, the virgin still has to give in freely to you, but does not have to get pregnant."

"It's not necessary for her to get that way."

"Will you tell me who she is?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it is none of your business. Besides she didn't give me permission to tell anyone else besides our group."

"Don't get snotty with me Potter."

"I'm not Bill. I'm telling you what the girls have told me about our secrets. They don't want anyone to know for a very good reason. If you doubt me or any of the ladies here, then ask Madam Pomfrey. She won't tell you who, but will tell you what we are doing is for real and she will be assisting in the ceremony."

Now the Professor stepped in, "AH, there will be a slight addition to this as well Harry. Madam Pomfrey will be assisted by Professor McGonagall as well to make sure nothing goes wrong. This is Poppy's wish, not mine. As for me, If something else were to come about by this, I wish to thank you now for it." he said as he patted his right arm. Harry just nodded his head.

Harry then turned back to Bill, "Bill, it was not my decision to ask Fleur to join us, it was hers. She did it for a reason she will tell you, if she so desires. If you do not wish her to partake in the ritual, I understand."

Bill looked to Fleur and saw the look in her eyes, "I may be simple, but I'm not stupid, Harry. If Fleur has it in her mind to help you with this, who am I to stop her."

"You are the one to ask her to marry you, so you do have a say in the matter. If you say no, then it doesn't matter what Fleur thinks. Listen to what I have to say before you hit me Fleur. It was your decision to be a part of this and you asked we not say anything to Bill. Yet you told him what you planned to do and now you are telling him no matter what he says you are still going to do it. You do know that Remus knows and agrees to Tonks being a part of this. If he said no, then she would not be a part of it. If Bill says no, then you will not be a part of this."

Fleur took Bill by the hand and pulled him off to a corner, "Bill, if it is a chance to be rid of this Voldemort for good, then I say you should agree. You know that I am not the virgin in the group and I will still be the one standing at your side when you marry. Does it bother you to know someone I sleep with?"

"Hell yes it bothers me. I love you Fleur and it hurts me to think you will have slept with someone I know who is like a part of our family. I may not like it, but I will agree if you promise me it will not be you getting pregnant."

Rather than answer for now, she took him back to the group and had him read the chapter again. He did and saw that a part of the ritual was for the six non-virgin members to have the contraceptive spell as a part of the ritual. For the seventh one, it is up to the virgin if she wishes it to be cast on her. He looked back up to Harry and said, "Fleur wishes to be a part of this, and even though I have my doubts, I agree with your plan and her part in it."

Harry loooked back to the Professor, "Sir, do you have any idea when it should be done?"

"That I do Harry. Since you have the full amount now, it should be done this weekend, say Friday evening so that you will all have the weekend to recoup from your ordeal. And Bill, just to let you know, it has been confirmed by a reliable source that Harry is indeed hurting the dark lord with his playtime. Badly, I might add. Where Harry is back at it within minutes, it takes Voldemort a full night to get back his strength, and it is affecting his mind each time it is done to him. I have been told he is going mad."

"Is that good or bad, as I already thought he was quite mad?"

"Not quite mad enough to kill his own people like he is currently doing. No, this is a different kind of mad, and it is good for us."

"Can Fleur return home with me, or does she have to remain here, until the ceremony is completed?"

"That is up to Fleur. I don't see any reason for her to stay, but I think she needs to be here the night before to go through a dry run of the ritual, as will Miss Tonks. However, I think she is staying here for a very particular reason. It is that time of the month, is it not Miss Tonks?"

Tonks laughed as she saw the look on Harry and Bill's faces, "Ya, it is, but not for me, it's for Moony you idiots. So, I'm good to go, and I would like to take a shot at the good lord Frankenstein before the fall."

Fleur wished to know what she meant by that, "Well, you see Fleur, Harry told us all about his party in the graveyard and what it took to bring old Fankie baby back. A piece of this guy, some blood from this guy, the bones from another guy. Frankenstein's monster was like that as he was different people put to gether to make one."

"OH yes, I remember now. It was at the end of the Tournament. I'm sorry for that Harry. Was your friend a part of this puzzle you call Voldemort?"

"No, thank goodness. He was left alone and whole, even though he was dead."

"Now, what do you mean by taking a shot at him, Tonks?"

"When ever Harry has fun, Frank goes through a shite load of pain. I want to be a part of that."

Fleur was thinking of the night before the ritual and maybe taking a shot at him herself with Harry. What Bill doesn't know won't hurt him. He was expecting her to have sex with Harry anyway, so why not a day earlier.

Harry and his ladies, except for Fleur were released to go. Tonks wanted to go back as she didn't know where she would be staying, but Hermione stopped her and told her, "It's OK Tonks, we have a place for you that can be as posh as you want it or as ordinary as you want it. It's also the place where the ritual will be held. Unless you would rather take a bunk with Ginny. She has spare beds in her dorm."

"As posh as I like it you say? And you want to know if I'd rather bunk with a mate? Are you insane girl? Of course I'll take posh over roomies."

They all broke up and went to their next class, while Tonks went to the Library to find something interesting to read. She had to kill time somehow, so reading would do it. She went to the restricted section and found one on Werewolves and pulled it out to read. She was finding it facinating when she came upon something that may be added to to the ritual. It also took seven people to complete it and if she could get them all to agree then maybe there will be someone else that could be cured. She found a piece of parchment in the drawer of the desk she was sitting at and copied the spell for the others to see.

She still had another hour to kill before Harry and the rest were through for the day, so she kept reading.

Finally it was time to join the others and she went to the Main Hall to wait for them and join them for dinner. She didn't think she would draw attention to herself, but when Harry sat with her, as well as Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Daphne and Luna, Ron started up once again. "What the hell is this Potter. Pulling trollops off the street now are you? Wait, isn't that Nymphadora Tonks sitting with you?"

Ron never saw it coming, as he was hit with a spell that caused his tongue to swell so big, it became impossible for him to speak. He couldn't eat either, so he went hungry that evening. All he could do was drink and that was with difficulties.

With their dinner now protected from further disruption, they all ate and talked amoung themselves. Nothing to do with their plans. Mostly what Tonks could expect from her room and what she felt she needed as necessities and wished for in luxury. She also told them that she had something to discuss when they were alone. She was hoping for the best when she asked. She knew Harry, Ginny and Hermione would agree. It was the others that she wasn't sure of, especially Daphne.

Once they finished their supper, they headed back to their dorm to deposit their books and went to the RoR, where Hermione created the room that Tonks asked for. When the door formed, she opened it for Tonks to go through and almost walked into her when she suddenly stopped. "What's the matter Tonks?"

"Bloody Hell, I wasn't expecting Buckingham Palace. This place is right out of a dream I once had." and she walked through so the rest could enter. The others found it as grand as Tonks described it.

Ginny went right to the bed and said, "Looks like Tonks got herself a room mate after all. She can have the couch, as I claim the bed." she was joined by Luna and Lavender on the four poster.

Harry, Daphne, Hermione and Tonks went to the couch and Tonks said, "Merlin, but I think I could agree to that as this couch is bloody brilliant."

They all decided to keep their spots as Tonks began her findings. "Listen, I know this may be asking an awful lot of you guys, but I found something that could cure another one stricken with a malady." and she pulled the spell out she found in the book. She handed it to Harry and he wanted to cry, it meant so much to him, Tonks and Remus. He handed it to Hermione next and she decided it would take too long for each one to read it, so she read it herself, "The curse of the Lycan can be countered with an act of love that is more powerful than the curse. It takes the willingness of seven people to proclaim their love for the one who is cursed and to cast the spell as it is proclaimed. The love does not have to be one of a lover. It can be as a friend, family or a debt. The sex of the one making the spell is of no concern, but the love has to be true."

When Hermione finished reading it, there were no comments at first, but soon everyone was in agreement. Daphne spoke her mind at this, "Professor Lupin was the only one that actually taught us something in class and I, for one, appreciated it. I wished he had stayed as our Professor and was in tears when Professor Dumbledore said he wouldn't be returning. So yes I will be helping him and hope to find him back in school next year teaching once again, without this curse."

Tonks was all misty eyes as she heard what was said. Even if Fleur refused to help, Harry would be the seventh one to cast the spell, so it was set.

Hermione then showed them the rune that was needed for the spell against Voldemort. It was a circle that had eight spots for the start. Harry would be at the top and then it would go left to right starting with the oldest. Which would be Tonks, then Fleur followed by Hermione, Daphne, Lavender, Ginny then Luna, even though she was older than Ginny. Luna had to go last as the virgin. Her blow would be the final nail for Tom's coffin.

They then practiced the chant for the ritual and the spell that needed to be cast and then followed by the spell for Remus. Without the sex, it took fifteen minutes. With it, was too hard to figure out. Hermione did have something Harry would need to take to help him through the evening. It was a sperm revitalizing potion he needed to take after each coupling. Harry questioned this as he didn't know if it would affect the ritual. Hermione reminded him that if it was not mentioned in the book, then it would not affect the spell. Anything that improved their chances had to be used. Finally Harry agreed.

Then Tonks asked Harry if he wanted to give it another shot for Frankie's bout of pain. Harry was ready, but had to ask something that was bothering him about what Remus was going through right now. "Tonks, can I ask you a question?"

"Can it wait until we are done?"

"I may not be able to ask it after we are done."

"OH, right, I forgot. Sorry. Go ahead and ask, but keep it short, will you."

"Sirius told me that the Marauders became Animagi to help Remus through his transformation. Why can't you change and help him as well. Being an metamorphmagus should make it easier for you?"

"You know Harry, that is the most logical question I can remember coming from your mouth. Hermione is a wonderful influence on you. However, the answer is not so simple. You see, when Sirius changes, he actually becomes a dog. When I change I am still me, not a dog. Now I know what your next question will be and I can tell you there is a major difference between the two. My scent is still that of a human, where as Pads is the scent of a dog. No difference to you or me, but to Pads and Moony, with their super sense of smell, it is like a beacon being shined on me for Moony to see. I don't know if he would harm me, but there is no way he is ever going to take that chance. Does that answer your question?"

"Ya, I think so. But it is a shame, unless of course our plan works. Then it's who cares. Well, does anyone else wish to join us in our playtime. Or will you be pairing off with someone else.?"

Once again Luna sat and watched Harry and this time Tonks. Hermione and Daphne joined each other as well as Ginny and Lavender.

Luna wanted to watch Harry because she wanted to make sure she was good for him on that night. Never having done it before, she didn't know if she would be enough for him to finalize the ritual. She was sure she would come, but it was Harry she was worried about. And she still wanted the child from the coupling and Sirus did as well. She hadn't said anything to the others, but Sirius did ask her to marry him when she finished school and she accepted. Then she thought about her final year of school and the child. It would not be born yet when school started.

When she got back to Harry and Tonks, he already had her clothes off and was sucking on her nipple while playing with her other breast. Harry had his tongue going and it was driving Tonks mad with desire. She was yelling out his name to keep it up and she would cum quarts for him. When Luna heard this, she broke out in laughter. "Cum quarts, how funny. Cum quarts, cumquarts, cumquats. Harry, dinner is being served."

Harry never heard the joke as he was beginning to feel Tonks building for a huge explosion and wanted to get her there, yet not reach his own just yet. Tonks was the oldest of the lovers, but she was not lacking in her energy. She was putting Harry through his paces as she was building for a mind blowing orgasm. She had her fingers woven in Harry's hair and her legs wrapped around him in a death grip. There was no way Harry was getting away from her, not that he wanted to.

Then it happened and she was screaming his name at the top of her lungs telling them all she loved it and wanted more just like it. Harry was only too happy to oblige. For another half hour they were at it. The others had to take a break as they were wore out, and they watched, like Luna, at what was going on, on the couch. Tonks had taken the top and was riding Harry like he was a horse, only Harry was facing up with his cock buried deep in her pussy. Now Harry began his drive for the finish and Tonks was equal to the task and they drove hard to peak together. Then with one sudden huge push, they climaxed together and Tonks watched as Harry passed out, but with a huge smile on his face. She watched as it even changed while he was out to a bigger grin. Something nice must be happening. Then for the first time, Harry shared his vision with his lover and Tonks watched as Voldemort was rolling on the floor in pain and Bella off to the side enjoying what was happening. So, what Narcissa said was true and Bella was liking what was going on.

The other girls saw Tonks as she was seeing the vision in her mind, but was telling it to the others. Ginny and Hermione wondered why it was Tonks who was the only one to see what was happening. Then there was an explosion in the room and they all turned to see what happened and a crown of some sort fell to the ground by the couch. Luna picked it up and said, "This looks like Lady Ravenclaw's Tiara." then she dropped it again as it burned her finger.

In Gringotts there was another explosion deep in it's underground where a cup went the same way the tiara went. In the Ministry, there was something even worse as a locket that was being worn around a neck exploded killing the person wearing it, and Delores Umbridge was no more. And in the same chamber that Voldemort was in, there was also one that took the life of Nagini, Tom's familiar. Tom himself was curled up in a ball trying to ease his pain. Bella was laughing at what was going on. The wall where Nagini was curled up against was smeared with her blood and the floor was slippery with her remains.

All of this Tonks was seeing and passing it on to the rest. Harry was seeing an end to it all very soon.

Harry finally came around and was surprised to find all the girls sitting around Tonks as she told them all what Harry saw. How could she know what he saw since he just woke up. Tonks saw his confussion and told him, "I saw it all Harry. What ever you saw, I saw it as well. What the hell were all those things that exploded?"

"I think this has to be explained by Professor Dumbledore, and I don't think it can wait. I feel this is very important to him and he would like to know as soon as possible." and they made the trip back to his office where they found him awake and reading. When they sat down and Harry explained what happened, Albus jumped up and went to his trinkets and found the one he wanted and saw it was lifeless.

He turned back to his guests and said, "Harry, the way is open to you now. There is nothing in the way to stop you. When you first told me of your ritual, I was skeptical, but kept it to myself for fear of dashing your hopes. However, with you and the group you have around you, I should have known better. Three of the five members that went with you to the Ministry are with you again and this time you have sent a terrible blow to Voldemort, destroying all his Horcurxes."

When Tonks heard this she yelled out, "OF COURSE! That was why I witnessed it, to back Harry when he said it to you. He had to let someone else know what was going on. He may not have thought it, but in his subconscious he sent his image to my mind and I passed it on to the rest."

Now Hermione knew why Tonks was the only one to see one of Harry's visions. She thought further on it and asked Dumbledore, "Sir, with us knowing the power of seven, I think Voldemort did as well. With what was destroyed this evening, that leaves three yet to find."

"That is a brilliant observation Miss Granger, however, Harry destroyed one in the Chamber of Secrets in his second year. I destroyed one this year and it was the cause of my ailment. As for your last one, Miss Greengrass destroyed it not long ago with Harry. You remember when Harry said he saw Tom's head bleeding where Harry has his scar? Well I think Harry was the seventh Horcrux and love was the thing that destroyed it, like it destroyed all the others this evening. As a matter of fact, I think it did something else as well, as my arm does not hurt me anymore, and the rest of me is doing well also. I may not be cured, but I have the use of my arm and hand again."

The girls all held Daphne in a hug for what she did for Harry and Harry was shaking hands with Albus. Then Harry said they all should be heading back to their dorms, but instead he called for Dobby and Dobby had them all safe and sound in all their dorms, or in Tonks case, her palace.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Lavender weren't ready for bed quite yet and sat down to talk, when Dean came over and sat with them to talk as well. To one of them in particular. "Ginny, I know what you said about me if anything should come between you and Harry, but I'm afraid I have fallen for someone else. She doesn't know it yet, but I'm about to cure that. Lavender, Ron was an idiot for the way he treated you and Hermione. Although Ginny and I were together in the start of the year, we both knew we were not meant for each other. Not that I didn't want it to be mind you. Hell Ginny has had her eyes set on Harry since the start of school five years ago. Harry, you have been as big an idiot as Ron for the way you ignored Ginny. Merlin knows you even saved her life. What kind of a wake up call do you need?" Dean was hoping he didn't cross the line with his statement.

Harry looked at Dean and then he broke out in another laugh, "Son of a bitch, but I think I am a punching bag for all the males in Hogwarts this year. Thanks for the wake up call Dean, but I already made up my mind on who I like thank you. Lavender, Daphne and Luna all know it isn't them, though they are all fine choices. You know that Tonks and Fleur are taken, and it looks like Hermione may soon be off the market as well. So things worked out perfectly for me and Ginny, don't you think Gin?"

Harry didn't like the color changes going on in Ginny's face. She was ready to explode like one of the Horcruxes did this evening. Then it happened, "You Son Of A Bitch! You knew all this time and didn't say anything to us except you had one in mind. You didn't have the courtesy to tell me how you felt about me? This is how you tell me you like me? And then you ask me if I thougjht it all worked out perfectly? I have a good mind to just drop out of your little club. See what happens to you then."

Harry was quite contrite with his answer, "You have that right Gin and I wouldn't blame you if you did. But then all the work we had done would have been for nothing. I also thought that you had a connection with someone else and there was no way I was going to come between you two. I'm sorry that I am so stupid when it comes to love, but I never knew it while growing up. What it took to be in love, or what it meant. Or how to fall in love and what it felt like to be there. You grew up with love all around you, so you had a good idea what it took to fall in love."

"Damn you Harry, how can any one stay mad at you when you have answers like that?"

"Now you know how I felt for six years. I could never stay mad at Harry, and I could never see a moment when I wouldn't be mad at Ron. What I ever saw in him, I don't know. I'm sorry Ginny, but Ron is not the loving type."

"What are you telling me for? I all ready knew that and I tried telling you about it, but you had it in your mind you could change him. Lavender was the one to show you what he was like and I'm sorry to say it happened to her as well." and when she turned to say something else to her, she saw her in the arms of Dean and they were kissing. "Sorry you're taking it so hard Lavender. I hope Dean can get you over it." and she laughed.

Harry saw it as they may have to look for a new seventh member, but Lavender fooled him when she told Dean, "Dean, there is something I have to do with Harry before we can get together, and you may not like it. But I have to let you know that what we are doing could mean the end to Voldemort."

"Then do it and get it over with and don't let me get in your way. If what you say is true, then you have to do it and you can do it with my blessings." and he kissed her again and she melted in his arms.

Ginny saw this and said, "Well Dean still has the ole charm working I see. I don't think you have to worry about anything Harry. She is still a member of the team."

The next morning Daphne joined them for breakfast and told them the news that Draco wished to date her on the next Hogsmeade visit and everything was looking good for when it was all over.


	10. Chapter 10

Because Of Ron Keeperoliver Chapter Ten

There were two days left before the ritual and as Harry looked around him, he saw that Daphne and Lavender were sharing time with their selected mates, and Luna was receiving letters from Pads every other day. He was happy to see that even though the ladies made a commitment, their mates took to the ritual so well. Even wishing it would happen sooner so that they could be together that much quicker.

Harry and Hermione were just leaving Transfiguration and were set to have a free period, and Hermione took Harry's hand and pulled him to Tonks room. Tonks was with Remus because he was having a rough time after the full moon and would be back by the next day. That left the room empty and Hermione wanted to take advantage of it.

Hermione got the room to open and they walked in and went right to the bed. Knowing how she liked it, Harry went right to kissing her while undoing the fastenings to her clothes. The buttons on her blouse, The snap and zipper on her slacks. Her bra and her knickers went and now his journey began to explore the exquisite territory of Hermione's body. He made comments of each area he just left, such as, "Such succulent breasts you have Hermione."

Hermione answered him like, "All the better to entice you with."

He would then say, "Such a fine flat tummy you have Hermione."

"All the better to interest you, Harry."

"Such a sweet pussy you have Hermione."

"Shut the hell up and keep eating it you sot. OH FUCK, How do you make me feel this way. You should patent that tongue, you'd make millions with it. OH HELL YA!" as she went through another orgasm. "Please Harry, let's make this special, like Daphne and Tonk's were."

Harry left her pussy and moved up her body and placed his tip at her entrance and began to push gently. Hermione was beyond gentle though and she pushed against him hard and he was buried deep in her pussy and she was taking over with a grinding motion that told Harry she wanted it hard and fast. He began to oblige her and soon she was on the verge of another orgasm and Harry was still going strong.

He couldn't tell what time it was so Harry began to pound away at her and she was loving every minute of it. Harry was driving his cock faster and harder than he ever did and soon it was becoming to much for him and the orgasm he had knocked him off the bed in another coma. This time Hermione felt what was going on with him and she wanted to cry as she saw Harry meet his parents. Then Hermione went into a coma and could not believe that she joined Harry in his meeting. Harry couldn't believe it either, "Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know Harry, this is your dream. However thank you for bringing me with you. Now I have something to brag to Tonks and Ginny about. Are you going to introduce me to your parents Harry?"

James and Lily stood there watching the exchange and also wondered what the girl was doing there with their son.

Harry turned back to his parents and first hugged them both and kissed them on the cheek. Than he began, "Mum, dad, I would like you to meet Hermione Granger, although I have no idea what she is doing here or how she got here. But, I am happy I have someone with me to say I actually did meet you. Hermione, this is James and Lily Potter, my mum and dad."

After a small exchange from Hermione and Harry's parents, the subject changed to why he was there, "Harry, your dad and I are here to tell you that what you are doing is really strange, but I hope it works. I can't believe your father had books like that in his vault and never bothered to open it. I wonder what else is Down there?"

Hermione told her of what she saw in the short time they were there. While they talked, James and Harry talked, "Dad, I don't know if you know everything that is going on with us, so I'll catch you up to date. To begin with, this ritual we will do, hopefully will finish Voldemort, but it may also cure two other people affected with different ailments. Professor Dumbledore is under a curse of Voldemort's, and we hope with him gone the spell will end. Someone also found a book in the school library that may cure Remus from his problem."

James turned to Lily when he heard that and interrupted Hermione and her talk, "OH Little Miss Bookworm, I have a question for you." When both Lily and Hermione turned to listen, James heard Harry laugh.

"Dad, Hermione is also known as Miss Bookworm in school."

"You meant there were two bookworms in school and they both missed the book that could cure Remus from being Moony? How peculiar. Seems you both didn't read enough. OK, get back to your update Harry."

He talked for another hour when both James and Lily looked up and nodded their heads. "Harry, we have been called back upstairs and we only have time for goodbyes. Just know that we love you and miss you very much. Hermione, please take care of him, as we love him very much. Tell Pads and Moony we love them as well and everyone else. Good bye you two, and take care." and they were gone.

Harry turned to Hermione but saw her starting to vanish as well. He didn't know what was happening, but he appreciated the time he spent with his mum and dad. He didn't know why he visited them, but enjoyed it. He also didn't know why Hermione went with him.

Harry and Hermione weren't quite finished with his visions. Once his parents disappeared, they then found themselves in Tom's chamber and what he saw was cause for alarm. He was standing up, but was throwing curses everywhere. One of them went right through Hermione. He watched as it passed through her body without so much as a scratch to show for it. This told them that they were not really there in body and that Tom could not see them. It was like Harry was looking into a pensive, like the one he saw in Snape's room.

Hermione saw a body laying behind a curtain and walked over to it to see Bella with a hole blown through her middle and was wearing a huge grin. She must have enjoyed another episode of pain from Harry, but got caught when Tom began to fight back at his surroundings.

Harry saw things begin to collapse around Tom as he continued his tirade. He wondered why the Death Eaters weren't in there checking on him. He saw Hermione turning green by some curtains and saw a pair of feet just showing from behind it. Who ever it was it must be a gruesome sight. Then Tom did something else that baffled Harry, he started crying. About what Harry didn't know until Tom began to chant, "I did the wrong thing and now I'm paying for it. How could he be so powerful. A mere child compared to me. Why didn't I wait until I had the entire prophecy before attacking. What was in it that has created such an adversary. How can I hope to stop this pain if I don't know how he is doing it." Tom dropped to his knees and grabbed his head as if it were hurting. Then all at once, he just stopped there as if nothing was happening. He looked around him and said "Potters if you can hear me, then answer my call. It was I that sent you away and it is I that is calling you back. You have to return so that I can end this pain. It is the only way and I will allow you to return to end this torment."

Harry was expecting his mum and dad to return as he remembered what him and Hermione just went through. But it didn't happen, and Tom just collapsed to the ground.

This ended Harry and Hermione's strange visit to family and enemy. However it didn't stop the insanity of the morning. They woke up to see Ginny, Luna, Lavender, Daphne, Poppy and Professor McGonagall standing around two hooded figures, Harry took for Remus and Tonks.

Luna was the one to start the questions, "Harry, what happened between you and Hermione? After the sex that is."

She wasn't expecting Hermione to answer her, but she did, "Luna, Professor and everyone, you will not believe what has happened. First, Harry and I visited his mother and father, then we visited Tom and we saw that he has gone completely mental. He killed Bella and before we left, he thought he was bringing Harry's mum and dad back to heal his pain. Of course it didn't work."

The two hooded figures spoke up, "Who said it didn't work?" and they took their hoods down and there stood James and Lily Potter, in the flesh.

At first Harry didn't react. He looked to see any deception in the pairs eyes, but all he saw was love. He jumped up from the bed, nude, and ran to his mum to hug her. He was in the middle of the hug when his mum said, "Harry, I love you, but I think I would love you more if you were dressed properly. By that I mean clothed in anything." and she started laughing as Harry turned bright red. Of course when he jumped up, he threw the covers off both of them and Hermione was in the same state as Harry and didn't realize it until Lily made her comment and Hermione was as bright as Harry in blushing. Luna threw them both their clothes and watched as they got dressed.

Harry was then able to make a proper greeting to his parents and then asked how it happened.

James answered this one, "Voldemort is deep in black magic and his summons was answered but at a cost. Bella was that price and we were able to return to the living. However, our return will not stop his pain as he thought it would. I don't know what you are doing to him Harry, but it has him quite mad, and I don't mean in anger, but in mentality. He's insane. What are you doing to him?"

Harry smiled at his dad as he still held his mother, "We're killing him with love dad. Like Professor Dumbledore has told me time and time again, love is the strongest magic there is and it will conquer evil every time they face each other. That is if the love is strong enough. I can see you don't believe me, but Madam Pomfrey will tell you that it is indeed that strong. Tom had been at our mercy for over four months and it has started to get worse for him and on Friday, it will be the death of him."

They took their talk to the Headmaster's office where Albus was waiting to see the two new arrivals. Minerva told him that she was taking them to see Harry before bringing them before him. They had appeared in the woods behind Hagrid's hut and it was Filius who found them to bring them to Minerva first as it was their wish. Hagrid must have been off with Grawp somewhere.

They finally made it to Dumbledore's office and he had to conjure seats for them all to sit in. Hermione and Ginny decided to sit on Harry's lap. Hermione for support and Ginny because she didn't want Hermione to get all the attention. She could feel his cock through his pants and he was getting hard again from their rubbing.

Albus and Poppy told Lily and James about the ritual they were going to do in less than thirty eight hours and who was involved. Lily wanted to scream her answer, but James stopped her before she said something she would regret. "Lily, I for one would like to be rid of this blighter and I know of over two million more who would also like to see him gone. If this works, and Poppy seems sure it will, then let them do what they have to do. You heard they are all willing and in the cases where it is needed, supported by their mates. Now, do you wish to be the one to tell these two million people that it can't happen because you don't wish it?"

"But, most of them are not of age yet, James. How could this have happened?"

"Lily, you do remember Sirius, don't you? He was at it much earlier than Harry and his friends. He wasn't the only one at it either. In our dark times it was important that we make the most of the time we had left as things looked very bleak. Now there is a way to end it, and it is by the way it all started, with us having Harry."

Lily didn't get a chance to answer as the floo flared and Remus asked to come through with Sirius and Tonks. Once they were through, there was no more time for talk as things got very sentimental in a hurry.

When Sirius left Lily and James, he went right to Luna and placed his arms around her and kissed her neck, behind her ear and it sent chills down her back, but she loved the attention.

Since it was lunch, Albus decided to have them all eat in the Great Hall, to see what kind of a reaction Lily and James would receive.

They all walked down to the dining room and saw that it hadn't started to fill yet. The Professors went to their table while the rest went to the Gryffindor table and sat down to wait for the rest. Lily and James looked the part of seventh year students and would probably be left alone, but Sirius and Remus would be surrounded when they were seen. Of course things don't always work as planned and when the students began to enter, they all saw the people already seated, and when they saw Lily it was like a fighting match to see who would get to sit near her so they could talk. No one thought that she would be married.

James saw what was happening, and tried holding back a laugh. Lily had seven young men asking her name, her year in school and if she was just starting. She had five ask her for a date, and even one proposal.

However, when Professor Snape walked up to the table, everything settled down. He asked the students to leave the part of the table and he sat across from Lily. His eyes softened and a tear appeared in the corner of one. "Hello Lily. I heard what happened and I couldn't wait to get here to see for myself. I can't believe how stupid I was back in fifth year. If only I could live it again, it would never have happened. I know we weren't meant for each other, but we would have still been friends. Having no contact with you hurt me more than you could imagine."

"Hello Sev. Merlin, I missed you too. Maybe we wouldn't have got together, but as a friend, you were right there with Remus as being my best. Then you said those hateful words and I snapped. I never wanted to see you again or hear your voice as all I would hear is "MUDBLOOD!"

James, Sirius and Remus listened as the two talked and Harry couldn't believe how sorry Snape looked. He knew of the incident they talked about and now he saw how it affected them all. But then he remembered the vision he had and decided it was time to ask, "Mum, Dad, did Hermione and I really visit you in our dream?"

Lily broke off her connection with Severus and said, "Yes Harry you did. We weren't expecting it either and when they said we were to have a visit from you but were told not to say anything or it would cancel out all of it, we were so excited that I almost let it out. We had to cut it short to be sure it would happen. The thing is though, we weren't expecting to see Hermione there. How did that happen?"

Harry looked embarrassed to answer, but he tried, "OK mum, you aren't going to like this, but the last three times I had sex with someone, it was with a different person each time, and the last two times the one I was with joined me in my vision. The first time began the strange results but wasn't joined in the vision. She just felt it in her mind what was happening. We knew each time it had a meaning, but with Hermione, we didn't understand our visit with you and dad."

James had to explain what occurred after they left the two,"It was like Voldemort said, he was the one that took our lives and he was the one to give them back to us. He said he was sorry for acting on the prophecy without know it in full and in truth it was the reason we are back. You see, it said you would have power he knew not. When he killed your mother he didn't see her perform an ancient charm on you that would give her's and my life to you and that if Voldemort called us back, which was a long shot at best, we could return. Who knew you found a way to get him to call us back. When he did this, it wasn't to him we went to, it was to you, or your bodies anyway. That was where Luna and Ginny found us, in the woods, wondering why we were there. Filius found us and he called for Ginny and Luna. Ginny ran to get the rest you see here and tell Albus we were back."

They talked for such a long time, they were there when Fleur floo called asking to come through to go over what was to take place the next night. She walked through to find two young people she thought were more students and was shocked when she was told who they actually were. She was told they died when Harry was quite young and didn't know the dead could be brought back to life. Once again magic was shown that no one knew to what extent it actually went.

Everyone but Albus and James went back with Harry to the ROR, for the ritual practice. Harry was the only male allowed in the room when the ritual was performed. The reason for this was simple. The only other male was Voldemort and he was to die. If there were other male member in place, they would die as well. Fleur was told of the new spell for Remus and she readily agreed to cast it for him as she wanted everything to be corrected that could be. With Voldemort being killed, Dumbledore should return to health because the curse would be ended.

Minerva was the one to draw the symbols on the floor where the ritual would take place and the book was kept on a pedestal to be read by her and repeated by each female member. Then on Luna's final words, Harry would cast the spell that would end Tom and the terror he spread through out the magic world and the muggle world.

After the practice was ended, they all left the room that was set up, but Harry and Fleur didn't go any where after it. Harry knew what she wanted and he was only too glad to give her anything she asked for.

Luna and the rest gave in to their wish and went back to their dorms with Hermione bringing Tonks with her. She knew she couldn't get into her room with Harry and Fleur using the ROR, so she would have to spend one night with Ginny and her other room mate.

Harry and Fleur re-entered the ROR in Harry's special room and they sat and talked for a bit before they got to work. He wanted to answer any questions she might have, and she had several. Her first one was expected, "Arry, how is it that your mother and father ave returned?"

Harry repeated what his dad told them.

"But how was Voldemort able to call them back and why did he?"

"He could call them back because he acted in error when he killed them. You see my mother is probably as brilliant as Hermione, plus she worked in the Dept. of Mysteries in the Ministry, so she had access to quite a bit of information she could use. She let herself and dad die so that there was a slim chance they could be called back to life. If she didn't do this, then when they died, it would have been permanent. Like she said, it was a very slim chance and it worked out fine."

Fleur then asked, "Why is Luna so set on getting pregnant during our ritual?"

Harry didn't have a good answer for this so he told her what Luna told him, "She said it was because it was what both her and Sirius wanted, to bring up a Potter since he failed Harry. Sirius left me with Hagrid and then went in search for Peter. He was the one who betrayed mum and dad. When he found Peter, they had a fierce duel and Peter used the muggles watching as a way to frame Sirius and make his get away free and clear, leaving Sirius as the lone person there to take the blame for everything.?

Fleur sat and thought on what she had been told this evening and it was too much for her to understand. Some of it made sense in an obscure way, but the rest made no sense at all. So she left it alone. She was now ready for Harry to show her if he was worth the praise the others cast upon him. Even Tonks was impressed with him, so there must be something to it.

Harry took her hand and led her to the bed where he set her down and joined her at her side. He then leaned in and began kissing her, and it didn't impress her at first, then he began to journey to other points of interest, like behind her ear, the back of her neck, under her chin and along her collar bone. This was very stimulating to the Veela and she responded to it like the sexual being she was. She growled at this intimacy and wanted more. She bit Harry's ear to the point of drawing blood and Harry responded by biting her on the shoulder just as hard, drawing blood as well. He didn't stop there as he sucked up the blood that oozed out of the small wound and Fleur became out of control.

Up until now, no one knew what a Veela wanted from her mate. She had always been treated like a passionate woman and not like a bitch in heat, which is what she was. She longed for the rough sex that her mate could bring.

Once Harry knew what Fleur wanted, he reacted to her differently then from his other mates. He knew what she wanted and was ready to give it to her as rough as she could take. He threw her down on the bed and ripped her clothes off her body and ravished her breasts with kisses and bites, he was rough handling them and pinched her nipples hard, drawing gasps from Fleur. He then left her breasts and went right to her pussy and bit down hard on her clit and Fleur was scratching his back.

Their sex was like that of two animals and she was enjoying it immensely. Never had she been treated like this and she wanted more of it. "Arry, how is it you know how to treat a Veela?"

"You showed me what you wanted Fleur and I followed upon it. I'm not saying I like it, but if it is what you want, then I will do it. Now slut, spread your legs and give me room to ravish your body like you want me to." and they both did what he said.

Fleur was so in heat that she was going through one orgasm after another. She never flowed like this for any other man and she didn't want it to stop. Ever. When it was over, she would talk to Harry about their mating. She didn't know Harry had his mind set on Ginny and couldn't be talked out of it. However he would talk to Bill and tell him what she liked and needed.

Harry now entered Fleur and began the rhythm she needed. It was once again rough, fast and hard, but it was sending Fleur over the edge once again. Thirty minutes they had been at it and Fleur was experiencing her sixth orgasm. Never had she reached such heights, and it wasn't over yet.

He was working on her breasts while he was fucking her and the sensations it was sending through out her body was like a drug. It was taking her places she never knew existed.

Then Harry began his own orgasm by taking his own speed and driving it home to Fleur, For one last episode he was making sure that both him and Fleur would burst out with one unforgettable orgasm that would shake Tom up so bad, he would be out when they performed the ritual the next night.

When it finally happened, they both became unconscious from the amount of pleasure it promoted. Their bodies collapsed onto the bed, while their subconscious went for one last visit to Tom before he was to die. Harry didn't know what this one was going to be like, and when he showed up in front of Tom this time, he was surprised when Tom looked to him and said, "YOU! What have you been doing to me you retched cur? Never have I been treated like this and I will make sure you know the pain I have been going through as you will feel it as well."

"Not tonight I won't Tom. You see, you haven't got the strength to do anything right now and besides, I am not really here. Now, you want to know what I have been doing to you? Well, it's like this. I and my mates have been filling you with love and it is one sensation you can't handle. You don't know what love is, Tom, and it's killing you. By this time tomorrow night, it will finally finish you. But before that happens, I want to thank you for my gift you sent me. It was the best gift ever. Your call was accepted and my mother and father have returned to me and are now with their friends, sharing their tales about the last 15 years."

"But they were suppose to stop my pain?"

"OH they will be there to see your pain end, but it will not be what you want. Your pain will end once you are dead. I hated Bella for what she did to Sirius, but giving her life up for my mother and father to live had to be the extreme sacrifice. By the way, she didn't kill Sirius, in case you are wondering. He went through the veil alive, so he could and did return to us. Believe it or not, it his wish that ensures your death. Fleur is there anything you would like to say to Tom before we leave?"

"Yes Arry, there is. You have done many bad things in your life Tom, and you are about to be paid back for all of them thanks to some very special and gifted people. It must suck to know the exact time you are about to die."

Harry looked to Fleur and said, "That was brilliant Fleur. I wish I had thought of that."

"That was why I was here Arry, to help you get across to him what he needed to know and how we all felt. Now, how about we go home and get some sleep as Tom is ready to leave us for his sleep. Or what ever it is he is going to do." and that was how they left Tom.

They both woke up and saw they were alone in the room. However, the light coming through the windows showed them that it was daybreak and the others would like to know what they shared and how Tom took it. They dressed after Harry repaired Fleur's clothes. He didn't apologize for the damage he did, as it was what she wanted and received.

They made it down to the Great Hall to find it still empty, but Dobby felt them enter and he brought them both a huge breakfast to eat while they waited for the others.

Once again, it was Luna who was first to arrive and she went right to them and asked what happened, but Harry told her she had to wait for the others so they would only have to say it once. She didn't have to wait long as the others and Minerva and Poppy joined them for the talk.

"Fleur, do you wish to tell them or do you want me to?"

"You go ahead Arry and I will fill in what you missed."

"Like your final words I suppose?"

"If you forgot them, I will fill them in."

"OK, first off, last night was like no other night. And Fleur, I know what you were going to ask me, and the answer is no, but I will talk to Bill about it."

Fleur lowered her head at this and knew she lost out on him, but was thankful for his talk he would have. Perhaps she will still get what she needs.

"Now, there is no need to go over anything prior to our collapse so I will tell you what happened after it. Both Fleur and I went to Tom, and for the first time, he saw us and was able to talk to us. He asked what I had been doing to him and he was going to show me how bad he felt by making me feel the same way. I told him not tonight as we weren't really there. I then told him we were killing him with love and there was nothing he could do about it."

Hermione almost screamed out, "You talked with him? Why is it always me that misses out on the best times?"

"Hermione, it was you who first talked to mum and dad, remember?"

"But this is different as I had so much I wanted to say to him before he died."

"I'm sorry, but rest assured that Fleur knew what to tell him. I am going to let her tell her part of the story."

"Thank You Arry. It seems that Tom was not in very good shape when we arrived, and it got worse as the time moved on. He had all kinds of bad things to say to Harry, but they meant nothing to Harry, so he ignored them all. But he did thank Tom for his gift and he told him that they would be the cause for ending his pain, but it would be by death that it would end. He told him that by this time tomorrow evening he would finished. My last words to him were 'It must suck to know the exact time you are going to die."

They were still talking about it when Hermione saw it was time for classes to begin and they had to leave. However the excitement they all felt for the evening was enough to make it seem like the day dragged on forever.


	11. Chapter 11

Because Of Ron Keeperoliver Chapter Eleven

While Harry had his task to do, James thought he should have one of his own. He asked Pads and Moony for their help and the response was total agreement. Sirius thought it had been to long to get it done, and Remus felt it was long overdue and James thought payback was going to be a bitch for one simple, back-stabbing rat. It was about time for Peter to get some Marauder treatment.

They went to Peter's mum's house to see if she knew where he was. They hoped she wasn't on one of her excursions to be with her friends. Remus was selected to knock on the door and the response he got was far more than he wished for. It was Peter who answered the door and he tried shutting it in Remus' face but Remus was too fast for him, so he tried running out the back door, only to find Sirius waiting there. He ran from him as well and went to the floo to make his escape, but it was blocked.

Peter saw his only chance for escape was to change to his animagus form and escape through his hidden route. He ran to the basement door and threw it open and fled down the steps. At the bottom of them he changed into his rat form and went for the mouse hole behind the boiler. He made it to the hole, but when he came out of the hole, he found himself trapped in a small spell proof cage, with the last person he ever expected to see closing the door on him. "Hello Peter, long time no see. You do remember me don't you. I'm one of the three buddies that helped you through school. However, you were in the wrong house. You should have went to Slytherin as they were your true colors."

Peter wasn't able to answer James, but the fear he showed told James everything he needed to know. He was a coward to the end. James felt the arrival of his friends as he covered the cage that Peter was in so that he couldn't see where he was taken. Peter heard the words spoken by the others that were thrown in his direction. Sirius asked him how many more muggles did he kill. Remus said, "To think we took your for a human. Come to find out you were a rat with an animagus form of a human. Pretty tricky of you there Pete."

James asked, "Do you really think he is that Smart Moony?"

"Not really, but there has to be some explanation for his betrayal. I think he set us up with help from someone, like Malfoy or Snape."

For the first time they could remember, James went to the aid of Severus, "Look Moony. Maybe we didn't like Snape in school, but you have to admit it was us that started everything with him. He liked Lily too much to put something like Pete with her. Malfoy I could see, but not Severus."

"It was just names I was throwing out there James. I meant to get it across that Peter couldn't think up something like that on his own. Malfoy and Snape were the only ones smart enough to come up with a plan like that. I meant no offense to either of them. Not completely anyway."

Sirius broke up the conversation, "So, what do we do with him now? I say we continue his dismemberment. He is down a hand and a finger, so why not finish the job?"

"You've got a point there Pads. He must enjoy mutilating himself so if we help him by doing it for him, it should be that much more easy for him."

Remus took offense to this, "Why the hell should we make it easy for him. I say we bring him to Killer for his punishment."

James sounded shocked when he heard that from Remus, "Would you really do that to our old friend Remus?"

"Hell yes, and if I knew of something that was worse, I would take him there instead."

"You have a cruel streak I never knew you had Moony. I would never volunteer taking anyone to Killer, but this is a team so I leave it up to Pads. What do you think Sirius, Dismemberment or Killer?"

"Boy, that's a toughie. But, I say let the punishment fit the crime. So, Killer it is."

The three of them could hear Peter running around in cage looking for a weak spot. He didn't like what he heard and tried as hard as he could to escape. But there was no escape for him and he curled up in a ball in one of the corners of the cage and stayed there shivering like he was cold. Fear does that to people and rats.

When the trip finally ended, Peter felt his cage hit against something and one end of the cover was lifted and the door to the cage opened and he scurried out thinking he escaped. He found himself in another spell proof room with a cot and a place for relief. He turned back to his captors and saw them all wearing smiles. Then someone else stepped into view and it caused him to vomit. It was Lily Potter, another he thought dead. And then she was followed by Severus and He thought he had a chance to be released by pleading to Severus. He changed back to Peter and began, "Severus, old friend, you've got to get me out of here. Our master needs me and he will make you pay for keeping me from him."

"I'm not keeping you from doing anything. I didn't catch you. I didn't help in catching you. And I certainly won't help in releasing you. In fact, I brought someone with me I thought you might like to meet. His name is Killer and he is dying to meet you." I put him in your room before you took up occupancy If you turn around, you will meet him."

Peter turned to see the biggest spider he ever saw. It was the last thing he ever saw as it struck him with it's stinger and he was paralized and then wrapped up in a cacoon and placed hanging from a rafter for later.

The five turned away from the room and walked back up the stairs to have a cuppa, or in Sirius' case a stiff drink. Severus walked at Lily's side thanking her for allowing him to partake in Peter's removal. He tried to hold her hand as they walked and she blocked it by saying, "Don't even think it Sev. I'm happily married with a child and friends that were there for me in the end. They never thought of me as anything other than a friend, including being a muggle. They accepted me for what I was, a witch. No blood status was ever mentioned when they talked to me. Even in anger when we had an argument, and we had many."

"You're never going to let me forget that are you Lily?"

"And why should I? Give me one good reason why."

Severus looked down at his feet and thought about what he was going to say. His answer was, "Because I loved you. You know I did, but I couldn't find the right words to convince you. There was always something between us that kept us as friends. I wanted so much more than that, yet you couldn't find it in your heart to accept it. Maybe I was asking too much of you, but I had to try. The way you treated Potter always gave me hope to win you over. So, I went for it and finally it got to me so bad that I lashed out at the one thing I wanted most in my life. The woman I loved."

"My friendship was never enough for you back then, Sev. Is it now?"

"If it's my only hope of being near you, then yes. I promise you that I will never try to win you back or get between you and Potter. However, I have to draw the line at being friends with Black. I hate him and what he tried to do to me. If that is a deal beaker, then this is goodbye Lily."

Lily looked to Sirius and saw the same hate in his eyes that she saw in Severus' eyes. She knew there would never be friendship between the two and did want to have her friend for so long back with her, so she agreed with Severus as never having to make friends with Pads. She did wish for him to make friends with James and Remus though and he promised he would try.

Because Of Ron-}

Everything was set up for the ritual to begin. The eight people involved went to the spot designated for each of them and then they had to remove their clothing. They had to lay on the floor touching the rune for the spell to work. Poppy had tried her best to heat the floor so that it would not be uncomfortable for the eight, but the castle was too damp and old for anything like that to work. It wasn't freezing, but it got them all shivvering from it, rather than from intimacy.

Minerva was at the podium where the spell was and was ready to start when the others were set. She watched as each one got down on the floor and took their spot and when they were all ready, Harry nodded to Minerva and she began.

"Let it be known that the eight before me have declared their willingness to share in a ritual that is filled with love and to end a hate that has gone on for too long. It is with this love that an evil be cast from this life and that the evil's end will bring back one who is falling to it. It is also known that another one is under a curse that could be cured by the seven used in this same ritual. With the boundries now set, it is time to begin. Let the chosen one begin at the beginning."

Harry didn't stand up, he just crawled to Tonks and he kissed her and began his part of the curse. He couldn't be too slow, or as slow as he wished as he had others that needed him as well. He did have to stir her emotions though and he did this with his one true method. His Parsletongue had worked wonders on them all and it would come in handy once again. Tonks was being driven mad by his lashing out with this tongue and sending electrical shocks coursing through her body.

He got Tonks to where she was responding to everything he did and it was time to begin. He mounted Tonks and Minerva began the spell that Tonks was to repeat. "I give this freely and with no complaint. I look to end an evil taint. With this love we see an end, and hope that soon our world will mend." and Harry moved faster to get to his point of orgasm. He drove on and on feeling his blood begin to boil as he neared the end. He nodded his head and Minerva began, "Take this love and do your best to end this evil before it's crest." and Harry exploded in Tonks Pussy and when he did, a beam of dark purple light shot out of her chest and out the ceiling, where it split up and a red beam headed for Voldemort and a blue beam headed for Remus. When Voldemort was hit, he arched his back so much, there was a snap heard as it broke. When the blue beam hit Remus, he was sitting in a chair with his friends and the beam took him into the air and laid him flat and the blue beam continued to surround his body, holding him in place.

Harry was given the potion before he moved to Fleur and it's impact was immediate. Harry felt a surge of lust as he covered her with love bites, even breaking her skin to suck her blood. Everyone was warned what to expect with her, so there was no surprise. But there was interest in what was happening. It was like two animals mating and each of the lovers had marks on their bodied to show it. When Fleur repeated the spell from Minerva, it was with an animal growl that she did it. And the growl got worse as Harry began his attack on her pussy. This is when the others tried to look away as Harry had long bloody streaks down his back as Fleur dug her nails in his back. She took the blood on her fingers and sucked it off them and then shared it with Harry.

This act drove Harry on to his completion giving the nod to Minerva to give the final spell to Fleur, which she again growled out. When he finished, a bolt of green light shot out of Fleur's chest and once it left the school, it separated and a yellow beam went to Voldemort and a blue beam went to Remus. On Voldemort, the yellow beam closed around the red beam and it became layered, while the blue beam on Remus intensified.

Once again Harry took the potion and moved to Hermione. Minerva began her chant and Harry began his love play. With Hermione, he was gentle and attentive. He was making love to her and she was driven mad at the slowness of the act. She was wanting it rougher and she showed him what she wanted and Harry was quick to react. He wasn't as rough as he was with Fleur, but he did draw a small amount of blood and once again he sucked it dry. Hermione acted as if she didn't notice the pain he gave her, and continued her thrashing about by the pleasure Harry was giving her.

Then he mounted Hermione and began the drive to his orgasm. Hermione was completely at Harry's mercy and he was giving it to her the way she wanted it. He was relentless in his drive for completion and Hermione felt him ready to begin his final drive. She saw him nod to Minerva and Hermione repeated what was said and Harry once again let loose with an enormous orgasm. The beam that left Hermione was a golden beam and it shot through the roof and split once again, but this time they were both golden. It layered on both bodies and Voldemort was being tossed about the room as the spells worked on him. With Remus, the spells were working as well, but in a different manner. He was changing into the wolf, but was kept under control by the beams surrounding him. The four people there all watching what was happening.

Harry continued with the potion and then moved on to Daphne. He went at it differently with her and began to kiss her on the lips and then moved to her ear, the back of her neck, Her throat and under her chin. Then he moved to her breasts and nipples. She said her spell while he was doing all this and when she finished it she could pay more attention to what Harry was doing to her. She still wished she knew what he did to cause her such pleasure with his tongue. No matter where he touched her with it, it always caused her extreme pleasure and caused her to orgasm. Harry felt her have at least four since he began. They were not major ones, but even the small ones she was the most responsive of the four so far.

Then it was time for Harry to enter her and try to get her another great orgasm as he went for his own. He didn't waste any time with the slow movements, as none of the girls seemed to want it that way. They all wanted it fast and rough. Daphne was no different and she was beginning to respond to his fucking her and she was giving it back to him with the same intensity. Harry couldn't take it and began his drive for his orgasm and Daphne joined him in their pursuit of nirvana.

Minerva called out the spell and Daphne repeated it and then Harry began his final push and brought him and Daphne to a huge orgasm, where a white beam shot out of her chest and never split as it left the building. It went right to Voldemort and the affect it had on him was amazing. Tom was bleeding in several different spots now and somehow he was kept conscious by these spells. He was feeling pain such as he never gave to any of his puppets. And now he was beginning to show this pain to Harry and he was beginning to feel it as well, though not as bad. Harry was becoming weak from the pain and had to take a break from the ritual to have a drink of water and then take the potion.

Once he took the potion, he was ready to continue on with Lavender and she was in the position for Harry to give it to her the way she wanted it. Harry got her heated by eating her out and licking her arse using her own juices to lubricate her opening for Harry to put it in. Lavenders was the fastest copulation so far as she was ready very fast and Harry gave it to her as soon as she was ready. He started out slow for her to get her accustomed to his swollen cock. He was rubbed raw from all the sex he has had and was extremely sensitive to the feel of her tight arse around his cock. He nodded his head and Minerva was once again giving the spell for Lavender while Harry continued to speed up his strokes. She repeated the spell and Harry was driving for his and her orgasm and when it came, Lavender was thrown form Harry and was turned on her back by magic so that her beam could leave her chest. This time it was another red beam and when it left the castle it split up with a red beam going to each recipient. Tom was now steady in the air, but the pain was getting so bad he wanted to pass out, but something was keeping him awake. Remus was still floating in the air, and his form was growing darker as a wolf.

Once again, Harry had to have a drink of water before he took the potion. Ginny was next and this time he didn't care how rough she wanted it, he was going to be gentle to her to show her how much he loved her. She said her spell and was feeling the love coming from Harry as he took it slow for the time being. He knew he would get faster and rougher in just a moment, but he was able to get Ginny to notice how good he could be for her.

Then he dropped the gentile approach and inserted his cock in her pussy and began the drive for release. Ginny matched him stroke for stroke and was soon repeating the end spell as she felt Harry building for their orgasm. Minerva was once again giving her the spell and Ginny was repeating it as she was going through a huge orgasm, so the words were coming out as breaths of air. Her orgasm continued on right through Harry's and she collapsed as the beam of silver shot from her chest. This beam was sent only to Tom and it started to tear his body up. Blood was coming from his joints as the skin began to tear and sockets began to show in these tears.

Harry was feeling the pain worse now that Voldemort was on the verge of death.

He took the last potion and turned to the one he most feared of hurting. Luna looked at him and smiled her brilliant smile. "It's just you and me Harry. I hope I don't disappoint you after all the love you just went through."

Harry didn't say anything, he just went to her and held her in his arms and pulled her head to his chest. He could feel her tears as they wet his chest and couldn't find the strength to do it to her. He pulled away from her and was ready to stop everything right there when Luna pulled right back and had Harry on his back and she took it from there. She wanted to show Harry how much she wanted this and how much everyone needed it to end it all right here and now.

She had Harry suck on her nipples and on the sides of her breasts. She guided his head down her body, showing him where to pay attention to next. She finally had him at her opening with his mouth and he began to lick and suck on her clit. He didn't know how she knew what she wanted, but he did as she asked and soon he felt her having her first orgasm. He kept his mouth there to catch all of her juices as they escaped her pussy. Her juices tasted like honey to Harry and he just couldn't get enough of it.

Then he knew it was time and he had her sit on him so that she could lower herself down on him to accept the pain at her own discretion. Luna felt what she always wondered about. How a cock would make her feel stretched farther than she ever tried. She lowered herself until she found her barrier and the pain that went with it. It wasn't as bad as she was led to believe. Then she dropped down and felt the skin tear and knew what she was told was true. It hurt very much. So much, she had to stop and pull off Harry to stop it. She didn't pull off completely, but he was out of her tear.

Harry saw the tears in her eyes and wanted to stop again, but she wouldn't move. She looked down on him and smiled again and then she dropped all the way down on his shaft and kept it there while the pain subsided. Then she nodded her head for Harry to begin and he did, real slow. He wanted her to set the pace, but she just followed Harry's movements and felt another orgasm building in her and all of a sudden all the pain was gone and she was beginning to feel what all the rest felt, and that was pleasure beyond any she ever felt, even with Ginny.

Luna saw Harry nod his head to Minerva and she said the spell for the last time. But when Luna repeated it, she added to the end, "I give my virginity so that I may take a life, bit in return I seek a life for my reward." and then both Harry and Luna had the most amazing orgasm of the evening and when the beam left Luna's chest, it was not one or two or even three beams. It was seven and this time when it left the castle, it separated into three rainbows that went to Tom, Remus and Albus Dumbledore.

When hit by the rainbow, Tom disappeared from view, but he didn't go alone. All his death eaters in the building with him disappeared as well. In fact there were stories coming in to the Ministry of people collapsing everywhere and that they were all dead. The one lone exception was Severus Snape. However, he did go through some pain. His arm looked to be on fire as the snake on his arm burned itself off.

Remus was in as much pain as he had the wolf ripped from his body and didn't see it as it vanished in thin air. He had passed out due to the pain.

Albus Dumbledore was ready for the event but did not know when it would actually happen, so it took him by surprise when a rainbow came through his window and landed on his right side and bathed his disfigured arm with it's light. He already had feeling in his arm, but now the darkness was leaving as well and he looked down to what his arm looked like before he put on the cursed ring.

Back on the chamber, both Harry and Luna were unconscious, but Luna was wearing a smile on her face and Harry was just lightly snoring. The other six were all around Harry and Luna, comfortinmg them the best way they knew how. Poppy had to get them to move so that she could administer to Harry's wounds on his back and chest. She glared at Fleur and she just smiled back at her, causing Poppy to laugh. She knew Harry was going to be alright and she had seen him in much worse shape. After dressing the wounds, she let the girls back in to comfort the two.

Luna was the first to wake up and she was pulled into a hug by Ginny and asked, "Well Luna, did you get it accomplished?"

Luna reached down with her hand and rubbed her tummy. "Yup. I think it's a girl. Can't really tell right now, but it feels like a her."

Poppy had to move Harry to the ward as he wasn't waking up. She wanted him close so she could monitor him. She had just got him settled when James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Severus entered the ward to go see him. Poppy saw Severus with them and wondered what was going on. Then she watched as the doors opened and Luna came running in and into Sirius' arms. He looked down at her and she nodded her head. He picked her up and swung her around as though they were dancing. He put her down and brought her to Lily and told her, "Lils, meet Luna. I know you already met, but not as my future bride. She is also carrying mine and Harry's child. I was going to tell her to forget it when you came back, but she didn't want to give up on the chance to carry Harry's child, yet raise it as our child."

Severus heard this and wanted to laugh. This man with an infant's brain was going to raise a child. Oh this should be funny.

Lily felt different about the situation, "You mean to tell me you got pregnant during this ritual? Why on earth for?"

Rather than pout or cry, Luna stood up to Harry's mother like she was any other student. "It doesn't matter what I say, you will feel bad about me, but I want you to know when I gave up my virginity to Harry, I wanted it to mean something special. His child is going to do that. She will be brought up as mine and Sirius', but she will know who fathered her. It also meant that Voldemort was sure to die by me becoming pregnant. It was a part of the ritual."

"But the ritual wasn't meant for Harry and he was told you didn't have to become pregnant to end his reign. Look, Luna, I'm not upset about it, but if you didn't have to do it, I can't see why you went on with it. I love Sirius as a brother, but he is still a child in my mind, that will never grow up."

Now Sirius was getting angry at his favorite sister. "Lils, I won't have you talk to my future like that. Remus is marrying someone much younger than him yet you aren't complaining about him."

"You can't tell me you think you act older than Remus, Pads. I do now you loved Harry when he was born, but you thought of him as a younger James and not my son Harry. He wasn't even two years old when you bought him that damn broom. He could have hurt himself."

"That was fifteen years ago, Lils. I have grown up since then. Maybe not to your standards of doing it, but I have. Do you think so little of me that you don't think I will make a good father?"

"ON the contrary, I think you will make a great father, eventually. I know I sound harsh, Pads, but raising a child is more than buying everything you always wanted. You have to help with everything to do with raising her. Change her Nappies, Feed her, bathe her, clothe her, teach her right from wrong, protect her, guide her, correct her, praise her. Can you do all that?"

"With Luna's, yours and anyone else you can think of's help. Maybe Molly will help with it."

"You can believe me when I say, we all will be there to help. Molly included. There is no way she will be left out of your daughter's life, if Harry had anything to do with bringing her into the world. But Luna is not even sixteen years old and she is carrying a baby. She had two more years to go for school. One of these years she will still be carrying her child, for a part of it. Have you thought of that?"

"We have, and Narcissa volunteered to help while she is in school. She misses the time she cared for Draco and looks forward to this."

Lily knew she was fighting a losing battle with the two, so she dropped it and waited to see what was going to happen. However, she did have one final question for them, "When do you plan on getting married?"

Sirius looked to Luna and she answered, "This summer, so that we will be married before the baby is born and before I begin to show too much. I am going to ask Molly to help with the wedding."

Their conversation had to end there as Harry began to come out of his unconsciousness. He felt lost as he tried to get comfortable with his surroundings. He went for his glasses, but when he put them on, he ripped them off and asked, "Where are my glasses? These aren't mine."

Ginny took them from him and examined them and gave them back, "They are yours Harry. Maybe you need new ones?"

He noticed as Ginny was talking that his vision was better without the glasses and put them down to get use to going without them. As time went on, his vision got even better.

Harry asked about Professor Dumbledore and Remus and when he was told they both came out of it better than they went into it, he knew that Remus was just that and Albus was going to be OK. He then talked with his mum and dad, and James told him about their finding Peter and what they did to him. Harry wondered about this, "When did you do this, dad?"

"Earlier today, why?"

"Is he still alive?"

"Just because we call him Killer, he really isn't. Hagrid keeps him as a pet, since Fang is getting along in years."

"That's not what I meant. When Tom died, so did his Death Eaters, except for Severus, I presume, since he is here with you, which brings up another question. Why is he here?"

James asked Sirius to go check on Peter, while Lily explained why Severus was there. "Harry, you know that Severus and I were friends before that day in fifth year. Now I am trying to work my way back to being his friend again. Not him accepting me, it's me accepting him. He is not like the other ones that followed Voldemort. He was actually trying to protect you during your school years."

Harry had a big smile on his face as he answered, "Well, he did a pretty shitty job of it then. I had one bad thing after another happen to me during my so called school years, and he can attest to that. He was a part of it."

Lily turned to Severus and he just ducked behind Poppy so she couldn't see him.

She turned back to Harry and said, "I'm sure it was part of his cover up to make sure Voldemort didn't catch on to what he was doing."

That was when Sirius came back into the room and told them all that what happened to the other Death Eaters, happened to Peter as well. He was dead inside the cacoon.


	12. Chapter 12

Because Of Ron Keeperoliver Chapter Twelve

Harry and the ladies were sitting down talking when Professor Dumbledore entered and went to them, He took Harry's hand to shake and said, "Thank you Harry for what you did and congratulations for defeating Tom the way you did."

"Sorry Professor, but it was the Ladies that cast the spells that took Tom's life. All I did was get happy. And Happier, and Happier. Well you know what I mean. Of course someone else became quite happy as well, didn't she Luna?"

"Hmm, and who would that be Harry?"

"Why Tonks of course, because she cast the first spell."

"Of course, How silly of me. But I think we all were quite happy with our roles. I know I was especially happy when I became with child. Of course Fleur and Lavender were quite happy with you doing to them what they liked. You know with Fleur liking it..."

"That's OK Luna, we don't need a full description of the event. Professor Dumbledore just needs to know it was done."

Albus was trying hard not to laugh. He didn't want to show them he really did want a detailed description. Maybe later.

Fleur took the mystery out of it when she spoke up, "Luna, it is OK for you to tell my part of it. I am a Veela and I am not ashamed of my desires. But to save you the time, I will tell you all that a Veela does not care for boring sex. They do not care for kindness and gentleness. There are animalistic in their desire and want their mate to be the same way. Arry responed perfectly and I appreciated it."

Albus couldn't hold it back any longer and let out a laugh he hadn't given since the time of the Marauders. He hoped that Miss Brown wouldn't add her part. Of course, what you want and what you get are two different things, so Lavender told her part.

"If Fleur can tell her part, then I can only do the same, but don't let it leave this room Professor. Harry and I had the shortest mating, but watching the others made me horny as hell and I was ready when it was my turn. Harry knew how I liked it, and prepared me well. He slicked it up, and slapped it up my arse.

Harry is the only one to do this for me and I appreciated it, but I doubt I will ever do it again, as no one can ever repeat our performance with it ending with the death of a dark wizard."

Albus was laughing so hard he had to leave before they all told their story of how it all happened. Poppy heard it and looked out to see who it was. She dropped the book she was holding as she watched Albus as he was laughing his way out of the ward. She looked back to the young people and just shook her head, picked up her book and walked back into her room and shut the door.

Harry was looking at the ladies, not believing what he just heard. Fleur and Lavender just told the Headmaster how they preferred sex. He looked at the others and saw that they were upset that they didn't get to tell him their part.

Harry did ask Ginny to see if he could talk to Bill and he said he would be by this afternoon to pick up Fleur. Harry was released to go to dinner and he had his ladies sitting with him, plus all his other friends. They all wanted to know how they did it. Harry had to stop the ladies from repeating what they told the Professor. Not even letting them say it was by sex.

One that wasn't sitting near Harry, was Ron. He was sitting alone eating, or making it look like he was eating. All he was doing was playing with his food. He could not believe that everyone was around Potter even after stealing all these girls. He even felt sorry for Bill, as Fleur was there. He didn't see Bill, enter the Hall by way of the Headmaster's office. He stood up and called out to Fleur, "I can't believe you let that bastard steal you away from my brother, Fleur. What is he giving you all that keeps you close to him. Can't anyone else see what Potter is doing?"

From behind him came, "No Ron, why don't you tell us what Harry is doing? Besides saving the magical world from Voldemort. Saving Professor Dumbledore's life and curing Remus Lupin from his problem."

"Bill! I didn't know you were here. Now maybe we can see what Potter is doing to all these whores?"

Bill never got to say a word as Harry stood up and yelled, "WHAT DID YOU CALL THEM?"

Ron turned back to Harry, "You heard me correctly, whores." he had to step back as Harry was walking towards him.

"Listen and listen good, Ron. What these ladies did was to rid us of an evil so dark that no one else was able to do it. They filled him so full of love that he was torn apart and pulled from our existence. How they did it doesn't matter, because it was done with everyone who was concerned acceptence. Yes, that means Bill as well. I will not stand by and let you dishonor them with you gibberish. I also expect a full apology from you to each of them. You can begin with your sister. And I mean do it now."

Ron looked around at all the people and saw they all backed what Harry said, including Bill. "But he used them in some sort of a sex game. Why is everyone taking his word for this?" he was still looking at everyone and saw they never changed their appearance. He turned back to Ginny and said " Ginny, I'm sorry for what I just called you. Hermione, please forgive me for how I hurt you. Lavender, I'm sorry for not loving you like you wanted. Daphne, I'm sorry. Luna, I'm sorry. Tonks, please forgive me. Fleur, I didn't mean what I called you. Everyone, please forgive me for what I called them all. Bill, I'm sorry for being the brother you never wanted too see." Ron thought he was done with his apologized, but he was mistaken.

Ginny stepped forward and said, "Didn't you forget someone?"

Ron looked around to see who she was talking about, but didn't see who he missed, "No, I got you all."

"What about Harry?"

"No way. He is the reason I said what I did. He is a back stabbing bastard and stole Hermione and Lavender from me, took the others as well"

Ginny turned to the other girls, "Tonks, let's start with you, who do you love?"

"I love Remus John Lupin, and I like Harry James Potter very much. So much so that he will be the uncle to our children."

"Thank you Tonks. Fleur, who do you love?"

Fleur blushed with her answer, "I thought I loved Harry James Potter, but I was wrong and he told me so. I love William Arthur Weasley and hope he forgives me for what I just confessed to. I also hope he listens to what Harry tells him."

"Damn, you scared me there for a minute Fleur. Hermione, who do you love?"

Ron hoped for something he wasn't going to get, "I love Frederick Gideon Weasley as well as Harry James Potter, but my love for him is not the same as the love for Fred. Harry is my brother."

"Harry, what the hell have you done to us? Daphne, who do you love? And please don't tell me Harry."

"I can't lie to you Ginny. I love Harry James Potter, but I am in love with Draco Black."

"Whew, I can deal with that. However, now is the one I fear the most. Luna, who do you love?"

"Well, I have to say that I do care for Harry very much, but I love Sirius Orion Black. I will tell you that I will love Harry forever though, because I am bearing his child. And Ron, before you put your foot in your mouth, Harry was against me doing this, but I wanted it and so did Sirius. If you have any complaints, I suggest you take it up with Lord Black."

"OK Ron, that's it. No Wait, there is still one more. That's me. If you wish to call me a whore, then go ahead and call away. Just remember that mum and dad were also behind this and gave us their blessings, and no Ron, I'm not pregnant. Not yet anyway."

Bill had moved up to Ron's shoulders and put his hands on them, "Well Ron, now what have you got to say?"

Ron pushed Bill's hands off his shoulders and walked ot of the hall without speaking to Harry.

Ginny looked to Harry, "Do you think it was something I said?"

Harry broke out laughing and pulled her into a hug and then a kiss. He then turned to Bill and asked him to follow him to a quiet room where they could talk. Fleur had her fingers crossed in hopes of Bill understanding what she needed.

Harry shut the door to the room behind the Professor's table and placed silencers and privacy spells on the door. He sat next to Bill and started. "OK Bill, you know Fleur is a Veela and you know she needs love at a grander level. However what that means is totally different than what you think. By grander I mean on an animal level. She is not a lady when she makes love, or I should say, it is not what she is looking for. She is so passionate, she needs it at an animal's level, and that is rough. I mean really rough." and Harry took his shirt off to show Bill what he meant. Bill cringed at what Harry's back looked like.

"Fleur did that to you?"

"Yes, and I did similar to her. She doesn't want it Bill, she needs it. She wants to taste your blood. The scratches, they're not that bad. She wants you to dominate her while she fights back. Like a male lion and a lioness. She told me she puts up with human love, but she prefers a male to to take what he wants, not ask for it. She wants you to show her you are the dominant person in the household, but she still wants you to ask for her input one matters that concern you both. In bed she will give in when you prove yourself to be the dominant one. I hope you don't take this as being a bad husband, as she won't. It will show her you love her, but you are still the man of the house."

Once again Bill asked, "She did that to you? And what did you do to her?"

Harry laughed, "She did. In return, I bit her shoulder and drew blood and shared it with her. When she scratched me, she took my blood and shared it with me. You can draw it from her shoulder, her breast or her neck. She will do the same with you. The scratches are due to her orgasm, which was volcanic."

"Whew, I knew Veela were different, but that much."

"Bill, don't let this change your mind about her. If you can meet the challenge, she will be the best thing that ever happened to you. If you can't meet it, then tell her now before you fail in your marriage. The love of a Veela is for a lifetime commitment. It could be a lifetime of bliss, or a lifetime of hell."

"You learned all this from one night?"

"She told me what she needed for the spell to work. If I didn't provide it for her, then our spell would have failed. So, yes, I learned all this in one night."

Bill thought on it for a minute then asked, "It was the first night wasn't it Harry?"

"Yes it was Bill. However, I have to tell you, because of it, we were able to talk to Tom 24 hours before he died. She said something I wish I had said. She told him, "It must be terrible to know exactly when you are going to die."

"She said that? How did he take it?"

"How would you take it? He wasn't real happy with it, but there was nothing he could do about it as we weren't really there. Just our spirits."

"We need to talk again Harry as what you just went through has to be a story for the ages. I will do what you asked of me and show Fleur who the man of the house is, but if she comes after me with a meat cleaver, I will haunt you for the rest of this life and your after life."

Harry laughed as he released the spells on the room and joined the others still waiting for them. Fleur looked to Harry, but was surprised when Bill said, "Don't look to him for an answer, look to me. Now, lets go home and set some rules for your becoming my wife. Oh, you will be my wife, but also my partner. I will share all decisions concerning the household with you. In the bedroom, all that is out the window. I expect a fight, but you should expect to lose."

Fleur smiled at Bill, "Of course my love." and she looked back to Harry and said "Thank you Harry, for giving me a man. And for being apart of your greatest adventure. Ladies, it was great being a part of your team." and then they were gone up the stairs to the Headmasters office.

The rest of the girls went looking for their partners, except for Hermione, Luna and Ginny. Hermione and Luna knew their partners weren't in the castle so they stayed with Harry and Ginny.

Because Of Ron-}

Sirius and Remus left Potter Manor and went to the castle to pick up their mates. Remus found Tonks in the Head office talking with the Professor and Sirius learned that Luna was with Harry, Ginny and Hermione, waiting on him. He left for the ROR, where he hoped is where he would find Luna.

Tonks left with Remus for Black Manor and make up for the time they missed. Remus was walking around like a new man as he felt the part of him that was missing and loved every minute of it. It was like a heavy burden was lifted from his shoulders. Tonks also found out it put a new friskyness in his love making. Harry may not be the godfather to their child, but he will become the favorite uncle. She believes Remus is saving the godfather for James or Sirius. Tonks knew the godmother was going to be Lily.

In the meantime, Lily was making plans of her own. They had been back for two days and one night, and they haven't done anything, and it was going to end tonight. She grabbed James by the collar and pulled him upstairs to their room and began her seduction of her husband. She used her wand to banish his clothes to the laundry room and then did the same to hers and she stalked him like Fleur wanted to be stalked. James had a big smile on his face and fell back on the bed, giving in to her needs. Lily pounced on him and began to leave hickeys all over his neck and shoulders. Everyone would know what they did, but she didn't care as she was going to get what she wanted.

James was seeing stars at the treatment Lily was giving him. It was leaving him lightheaded and giddy. Then he snapped out of it and began his own foreplay. He turned Lily over on her back and got on top of her and started his own kisses, leaving marks where ever his lips met her skin. Lily was getting what she wanted and more.

She didn't know what people thought about the afterlife, but there was no sex, as all they were, was spirits. They had no contact with each other. They talked about the love they shared, keeping the partner's interest in that manner. Now that they had their bodies back, she was taking full advantage of it. James was as well.

He was leaving her breasts and was heading south for his prize. It had been so long since he last tasted this treasure he called his wife, and he was ready to reclaim her. His lips clamped down on her clit and sucked it into his mouth, getting gasps of pleasure from Lily. He used his tongue to get her juices flowing and he could taste her necter once again.

Lily was so completely involved in his tongue, she was flowing the fluid James was wanting. James collected all he could and brought it back up to share with Lily and then went back for more. This time he kept it for himself and now he was ready to enter her, but Lily wasn't ready for that yet. She wanted his cock in her mouth to really get him hard, James forgot how good of a feeling this was and thanked Lily for reminding him. Lily worked on it for ten minutes before she released him for what he originally planned. James moved down her body until he was even with her entrance and pushed .

Lily almost cried at how good it felt as it first entered, then both her and James were shocked when James met a resistance that couldn't be explained. Lily was once again a virgin. She didn't care and pulled James down on her sharply and felt the barrier give way with some pain, but not enough to slow her down. It had been too long since they last did it, and she couldn't wait any longer.

To James, it felt like heaven, being with his perfect wife with her perfect body and oh so tight pussy. He went slow to bathe in the glory of their first fuck in over fifteen years. He wanted to last all night so he wouldn't have to leave her love nest. He could fall asleep with his cock buried deep in her pussy, but he didn't think Lily would like the idea of him sleeping on top of her all night.

His slow strokes worked for about two minutes when Lily started to slap his arse to get him moving faster. He responded to this with a deep push and Lily cried with pleasue he went so deep. "Yes, James go deep again and do it faster. I need this so bad, I can't stand it. Please go faster my love." and James did as he was asked and he began to pound into her and she responded by moving along with him.

It had been so long that James couldn't take it any more and unloaded in her as she gave out with a scream that she reached it as well. It was so sensational that she fainted and he passed out. James got his wish as neither woke up for the next four hours, where they repeated the act again to make sure they really did it the first time.

Because Of Ron-}

With Hermione and Luna gone, Harry and Ginny copied what his mum and dad did and stripped off their clothes and Harry began his exploration of her body with little kisses here and there. His tongue was sending the electric shocks they always did, and Ginny was lavishing in the sensations they gave her. His tongue always gave her minor orgasms to set her up for the main event. She was so wet that when Harry got down to her pussy, he filled his mouth with her juices and shared them with her and then while he was up there, he guided his cock to her pussy and pushed so that the head entered her passage, but went no further.

Ginny's excitement of the feel of his cock just sitting there in her entrance caused her to have another orgasm and she grabbed his cock and ran it along her entrance for the feel of it from her clit to her Arse hole. She just wanted to feel the tip of it trying to push into her Arse hole to see if she could take it like Lavender could. She knew she couldn't do it yet, as it hurt the moment it stretched her ring. "I'm sorry Harry, but I can't take it there yet. Maybe in the future, but not right now."

"Ginny, I never meant to put it there. I did it for Lavender because it was what she wanted and she must have used something to stretch it for me to enter. If you really want to put it there, I will try when you are ready, but I will never force it upon you."

"Thanks Harry. I'm ready for the main course now, if you don't mind."

Harry went back to her entrance and pushed it in but did not stop with just the head. He buried it deep into her pussy and began his dance with his partner to bring them both to a mutual orgasmic detonation that put them both out, and Harry was once again taking a trip somewhere, but he took Ginn with him.

It took them to the after life for evil, and they were shown where Tom was sent and what he was doing. It appeared he was standing waist deep in mud, until they got closer and found out it wasn't mud, but Shite. Ginny about gagged on the smell. She had to put her hand over her face to try and block it out. Still, if that was his sentence, then it didn't seem too bad. Then, something opened up above and more shite was dumped on him and he had to rid himself of this extra pile, or it would soon be over his head. He had to shovel it with his hands to another pit, where there was someone else there doing the same thing to keep from drowning in the waste. Harry and Ginny were then taken to another spot where they saw Bellatrix being used by the nastiest guys they ever saw. She had no hole that wasn't being filled. There were some who even knocked her down and used her feet to satisfy themselves.

They were there for ten minutes watching as one guy would leave and another took his place. The weird thing was, the smile never left Bella's face. She was enjoying it big time.

Then Harry and Ginny left the vision and were back in the ROR, waking up. They looked to each other and broke ot laughing. If it was real and this is what they were sentenced to, then Bella got the better end of the deal.

They knew they would be sharing this story with all involved with the Ritual and their mates. They looked forward to seeing Sirius and Luna's reaction.

Because Of Ron-}

Ron wasn't allowed to sleep in the dorm with the others. He had bad mouthed Harry again and no one wished to put up with it. He was even tossed out of the common room and he had to find an empty space in one of the empty classrooms. He used his wand to transfigure desks and chairs to blankets and pillows. Of course they weren't quite right and his sleep was not coming. He laid there thinking about what Potter had done to all the ladies that he had with them He listened to Ginny as she went to each lady and asked how they felt and he listened to all them as they replied. But how did he get them to all agree with him.

Ron thought he used a love potion or something of that nature, but if he had, then they would not have confessed to loving Bill, or Draco, or Remus or Fred. Love potions don't work that way. Yes they all loved Harry in some way or another, but he was not their main love interest. So what was it about Harry that they joined him for this sex party. And why did the guys all agree to let him do it to their ladies.

It wasn't just the idea of the girls being with Harry, because he knew from the beginning that Harry could have any girl he wanted. All he had to do was snap his fingers and they would come running. And it wasn't because he had the best looking girls with him either. It was the simple thought of all of them but Ginny were with someone else. Hell, even Ginny was with someone else. Dean was with her at the start of the year and she left him for Harry. Why was it just her that Left someone for him. Why couldn't Hermione leave whoever she was with. Lavender was with him when she left for Harry so he was wrong about Ginny being the only one.

Then he thought about Harry. He remembered all the years prior to this one where even Ron turned on him for some reason or another. First year it was Hermione for the beginning of the year, until him and Harry save her from the troll. In second year, it was Lockhart that turned on Harry and him.

Third year it was Sirius who they thought turned on him and then even Remus looked like he turned, The fourth year was Harry's worst as the whole school turned on him. Ron was no exception that year, and he felt bad about it. Then he ruined both Harry's and Hermione's Ball with his childish temper.

Last year it was again most of the school turning on Harry because the DADA teacher wasn't even a teacher. She was a Ministry Worker. Delores Umbridge was the most bigoted teacher there ever was. Even worse Than Snape.

Now Ron was wondering why he was like this again with Harry. Ron often admitted to Harry he was jealous of his fame and fortune, and Harry said he was jealous of Ron's love of family. How could he be jealous of something he had from them as well. Mum, dad, Ginny the twins, they all loved Harry. Hemione loved Harry. Luna loved Harry. So where did he come off saying he was jealous of Ron's love of a family. The it hit him. It was Ron's family, not his. Sure they loved Harry, but not enough to drop their love for him. Harry knew that an so did he deep down. What Ron hated was sharing this love with a non member of the family. Then he thought why they loved Harry and he saw it all over again. First he saved him in first year. If Harry hadn't jumped on the troll's back to distract him, it would have killed them all. In second year he saved Hermione and Ginny personally and the entire school practically.

Ron went on with this in his head the entire night and came up with this. Harry never did anything to hurt anyone intentially. He didn't break Him and Hermione up. He did it himself with the way he acted with Lavender. And now that he thought about it, Harry didn't get with Hermione right away, as he was missing most of the time, while Hermione and Ginny were in the common room. Harry was still missing when he and Lavender broke up, so Harry didn't cause that either. It didn't explain the others, but Harry never did anything to hurt him and he blamed Harry for it all.

Now he had to do as Ginny asked and try to gain Harry's forgiveness, because Harry truly was his best mate, or he use to be.

Because Of Ron-}

Harry and Ginny stayed in the ROR for the evening and when they got up and took care of their needs, they dressed and went down to the hall to get their friends and tell them of their vision. Ginny wanted to see what Hermione's reaction would be.

They never got the chance to tell their story right away, as they were asked to visit the head office for something. Since they were all together, they went as a group, to include Draco and Dean.

Albus was surprised when he saw them all pile up in is room, "What's all this, Harry?"

"Sorry sir, but we are all a team and as a team, we do everthing together."

"That's actually a good thing as what I have to say is for all of you. It regards the reward for the dark lord and all his death eaters. It is quite a hefty sum of money. How do you wish to split it up. Evenly or is there anyone who deserves a bigger share than the others?"

Before anyone could say anything, Harry spoke up, "Like I said sir, it was the ladies that did it, so I shouldn't even be considered for a share. Luna probably thinks she dealt the killing blow, but even though he did die with it, it was all of them that did it."

"Miss Lovegood, how do you feel about this?"

"I don't want any of it sir. Let the others split it."

"Really, well, Miss Granger, you're the next oldest, what do you think?"

"Both Tonks and Fleur are older than me?"

"But they are not here?"

"Then get them here sir. They were as big a part of this as us."

"Miss Greengrass, Miss Brown, how do you feel about this?"

"The same as Hermione sir."

"Well, I have letters here from them both as they can't be here for some reason or another, but they both said that they got what they needed and that was a chance to live a life free of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. They don't want any money. So know what do you say?"

Daphne already had money with her family so she didn't want any. Luna already told them no, but did tell them that Sirius had more than enough to care for a family. Hermione, Ginny and Lavender talked between them selves and then looked up, "How much are we talking Sir?" Lavender asked.

"1,500,000 Galleons."

Their eyes got real big and they talked again, Hermione looked back up and said, "We feel an equal share is fair sir, but ask that you give Harry a share as well, even if he doesn't think he deserves it."

Harry stopped it before it went any further, "Nope, I don't want and I don't need it. My family is more than well off, so it is your's."

Albus looked out and said, "OK, that is what he wishes, then it is all your's at 500,000 Galleons each. It will be in each of your accounts in one hour. If you don't have a vault, then one will be issued to you and you will have to visit the bank and properly open it. With the end of the school year almost upon us, I think you should all get back to your classes so you won't be that far behind."

"Sir, it's Sunday, so there are no classes today." Hermione pointed out.

"So it is. My, time flies when you have it to spare, doesn't it." he chuckled. Everyone knew what he was talking about and how happy he was to have the opportunity to enjoy time once again.

They all did leave and the girls were thrilled to know that they had something to look forward before the summer began. Ginny was the only one who knew exactly what she was going to do with her money. She would leave ten thousand Galleons in her account and put the rest in the family account. Her mum wouldn't know it was there until it was time to return to school, she hoped.

Hermione was thinking a trip to Diagon Alley and Borkin and Burkes. She knew her mum and dad had the money, but she never pushed the issue with them about her reading habits. Now with this money, she could spend to her hearts content.

Lavender was thinking about the summer and the way her and Dean could find ways to spend it. She hoped that the others could join them in their fun.


	13. Chapter 13

Because Of Ron Keeperoliver Chapter Thirteen

Sirius and Luna wanted to go ask Poppy if what Luna felt was true, but they didn't want to sound too eager. After the talk they received from Lily, they were afraid to bring it up to anyone else. However, Sirius really wanted this to happen, so his eagerness won out and they made the trip up to her office to ask. They fouind her in her office, packing for the summer hols. She looked up at the strange pair and wondered what in the world could they want.

"Hello Poppy. We hate to disturb you're eagerness to leave, but we were wondering if you could have a few minutes of your time?"

"Of course Mr. Black and Miss Lovegood. What can I do for you?"

Luna asked the question, "We would like to know if I am pregnant and if we are, what the sex of the child might be?"

"WHAT? How could this be?"

Sirius couldn't help himself, "Well you see Poppy, when a boy and a girl get together and mate, there is always the possibility of this happening."

"Nip it Mr. Black, I know how they are created. I want to know how you let this happen and if Miss Lovegood was forced into it by SOMEONE?"

Poppy almost passed out when Luna answered, "No, Harry never forced me to do anything. In fact he was against it from the start. You know this as it was a part of the ritual."

Poppy wanted to crawl back into her office, as she did in fact, know this. "I'm Sorry Miss Lovegood, you're right of course. It was just you and Mr. Black walking in and asking it. So, why is he here with you?"

Luna gave her a huge smile and said, "He will be the father of the child. But the child will know who the real father is. It may be hard for her to understand what this means, but it will work out in the end."

"So, you think you are Pregnant and are having a girl. Well I may not be able to tell you the sex of the baby, if indeed you are Pregnant. Let's have a look. Lie down on a cot if you will and raise your blouse so I can have a look."

Poppy ran her wand over Luna and watched the tell tale sign of the spell. Luna had been right on both counts. It was a girl. Both Sirius and Luna were overcome with joy at her announcement and hugged Poppy to show her how happy they were.

Poppy laughed as the two danced out of the wing arm in arm.

They went right for the Gryffindor House to find Harry and the girls. They saw Lavender and Dean leaving the house and called out to them, "Lavender, wait up." and they ran to catch up with the two.

Lavender grabbed Dean's hand to stop him from going any further. "Hey Luna, Sirius, what's up?"

"Are Harry and the girls in the common room?" Luna asked her.

"Na, they are outside by the lake with Fred. Why?"

Sirius answered her for them both, "We just want to pass along the good news."

Lavender pulled Luna in for a hug, "You are, aren't you?"

"Yup, I'm officially three days Pregnant with a girl. I don't know how Poppy does it, but it must have to do with the blood or something like that."

"It doesn't matter how she does as long as we know it is a fact. Congratulations, Luna and Sirius, I hope for the best for the both of you. Now if you will excuse us, Dean and I are going to practice our breast stroke. You know for swimming." Lavender said with a laugh.

Sirius laughed as well, "Good swimming then Dean, and Lavender, keep him afloat." and him and Luna continued on to the lake. Then Luna stopped before they got too far.

"You know Sirius, we could do with some swimming lessons our selves. What do you think about giving me some lessons as I'm really just learning and could use some tutoring."

"I say there is no time like the present to learn. I'm willing to give you a few lessons, like as many as you need."

Luna pulled him up to the ROR, and asked for Tonks old room and entered when the door appeared, followed by a randy Sirius. He had his shirt off and was starting on his pants when the door closed. Luna looked at him and couldn't believe how quick he was to respond to her question. She started to do the same and soon they were both down to their last item. Sirius was in his shorts and Luna was down to her Knickers.

Sirius looked at her breasts and though they were not the biggest he ever saw, they were substantial in size. About a handful he guessed. To find out for sure, he reached out and grabbed one. That was all it took for Luna to fall back on the bed and let him continue with his lesson.

Sirius removed his shorts and joined Luna on the bed and now had both breasts in his hands and was squeezing them with just the right force to get Luna to squirm on the bed, enjoying his fondling. It didn't give her the thrill that Harry gave her, but she wasn't expecting it to. There was something about Harry's touch that all the girls found most rewarding.

Sirius leaned into her and kissed her gently on the lips and felt Luna start to open her mouth for his entry and he obliged readily feeling around with his tongue, running it over the edge of her teeth, her gums and the roof of her mouth. He didn't stop until he knew her mouth by heart. All her curves, any tooth that was slightly off from the rest. He then moved on and started to kiss her neck, but there again, he was short of the way Harry did it. Then she realized that she was being unfair to Sirius as she was comparing him to Harry and Harry was much younger and he had that thing that drove girls crazy. She didn't know if there was anyone else in the world that could do that.

Sirius felt something was off with Luna, so he stopped and raised up to look at her, "Are you alright Luna? You seem to be a thousand kilometers away."

"I was just think about things and how they have worked out. I'm sorry for distracting you Sirius."

"About what things and how they worked out? Do you mean Voldemort, Remus and Dumbledore? Or Harry and you? Maybe the girls?"

"All of that, but not to the way you think. It was me to show Harry and Hermione the way to beat him. I let him get me pregnant, when I didn't need to, but wanted to. How we were able to come up with seven ladies to be able to complete the ritual? How Harry thought to ask about the spell book in his vault? Why was Voldemort able to bring Harry's parents back? Why did it turn out the way it did?"

Sirius never though much about what Luna said before, because he was too happy to have things the way they should have been all along. But now that she shed some light on it, he wondered how all these things came about. How was it that Lily knew exactly what to do when Voldemort took her and James' lives. How did she know how to send her spirit to Harry in order for her to be called back. And how did she get James' spirit there as well.

The mood left Sirius as he thought on all this. Then he was brought back to his situation as Luna took him in her mouth and began to breathe life back into his erection. "Girl, you are the biggest tease there is. You deflate my ego, then work hard to bring it back. What next? Are you hungry?"

Luna looked up to him, "Ya, but I'm taking care of that now." and she went back to work.

She fed for fifteen minutes before she changed places with him and let him eat for fifteen minutes. She managed to have two minor orgasms before Sirius went for the gusto. He moved up her body and lined himself up with her entrance and pushed until his head was in and then stopped, knowing she wasn't use to having anything in there. Luna waited for a few seconds before she pushed against him to continue. He did so and went in deeper, until she moaned. He waited to see if it was pain or pleasure that brought the moan. When she began to gyrate her hips, he knew it was pleasure and began to pump faster and deeper. Once again she moaned but never stopped gyrating and even went faster.

Sirius was losing all control over his body. Luna was driving him mad with lust and began to drive harder than he ever did in his youth. He was like a mad man with the desire he was creating for him and Luna. Soon he was at the peak of his emotion and couldn't hold back as he let loose with his load and filled Luna with his love.

Luna shared his experience and had a huge orgasm as well. She had her back arched up and was pulsating as she went through it. Sirius could feel her pulsating and it added to his pleasure as he shot load after load into her warm and tight pussy. He pulled out once he was done and dropped down beside her on the bed and took her in his arms and they both fell asleep.

Two hours later, they were dressed and leaving the ROR to go get something to eat, as it was lunch time.

Because Of Ron-}

The time for the trip back to London had arrived and for the start of the trip, Harry's cabin was quite full. He, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Daphne, Lavender, Dean, Draco and Neville wanted to talk. Neville's stay was the shrotest as he needed to talk to Luna and see where he went wrong with their relationship.

"Neville, you did nothing wrong. It was me who was at fault. You see, Harry needed me to help in the defeat of Voldemort and it was what I had to do that would have ruined everything between us. So rather than even try to remain with you, I broke off ties with you. I hope you understand what I am trying to say?"

"I don't, but there are times I never understand what you are trying to say. I'm sorry if you didn't think I would understand what you had to do, but it must have been something terrible, like killing someone."

Luna laughed at this and said, "It wasn't terrible, but wonderful, and yes, I did kill someone, but it wasn't all me that did it."

Neville was still confused, but left it like that and got up and left. Luna looked around and saw respect in all their eyes. Even from Draco and Dean. "I couldn't tell him outright that I had to get pregnant with your baby Harry, and don't say I didn't have to. I wanted to and let's leave it at that. I am quite happy with the way it turned out."

Harry didn't say anything and turned to Daphne and Draco, "So, are you two an item now or just friends?"

Draco answered for the two. "If it hadn't been for Pansy, we might have been together earlier. Well, maybe we could have been together sooner. It seems Daphne had a thing for someone else, but it turned out differently. Yes, Harry, I know who it was and I thank you for telling her it couldn't work out. I think you're stupid for giving up on her like you did, but I understand it all with you having feelings for Ginny. I actually thought it was Hermione you fell for. Even Luna had a chance in my way of thinking."

"Draco, all seven had a chance. I loved them all. But there were two who were commited to others and four who had others in the background. They all knew my feelings and yet they all agreed to help out in the ritual and take part in ending Tom's reign of Terror."

Dean then got a chance to talk, "Harry, I still don't understand what it was you were doing to Voldemort. You could explain it again so that I could understand it. Please, Hermione, Let Harry answer. I still have trouble following your language."

Hermione answered him by saying, "I think you need to invest in a dictionary. Probably a collegiate version."

Dean laughed, "I did and it still didn't help. I couldn't remember all the words you used. Now Harry, you were going to say?"

"OK, Dean, Voldemort was an evil person. So evil, he didn't know about love. He knew what it was, but never felt it was an emotion he could use. He thought it weak and useless. He found out how wrong he was when I learned about love first hand. That was when he found out about it. With me, it was pleasure and for him it was a pain so harsh that he blacked out. Of course, when he blacked out, so did I, as I felt his pain. Mine lasted for a moment, while his lasted as long as I felt the pleasure, which lasted all night. I think Hermione should tell you the rest as it was her that set it all up."

Dean just said, "Oh Oh."

Hermione gave him a dirty look and began, "I'll try to talk like a child to get you to understand, DEAN. We found a book of spells that gave us the answer to how to do it. It was a spell called Septimum Vox, or the Power of Seven. You do know the number seven I hope?" and Dean just laughed. "When we first read it, it said one of us had to be a virgin and she had to get pregnant to complete the spell. Harry later found out that this was false, but it didn't change Luna's mind. Each female member of the ritual had to cast the spell when they copulated. Each portion of the ritual took it's toll on Tom and by the time it came to Luna, it finally took his life."

Dean just said, "COPULATED? Who even says that?" he ducked as Hermione threw her sweater at him. This is when Draco, Daphne, Dean and Lavender all left. Now it was just Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Luna. They settled back and just had a friendly conversation between themselves. Harry bought some snacks off the cart that he shared with them all and continued their talk.

Luna did ask one question that she didn't understand, "Harry, the spell book you found the spell in was written by Merlin, was it not?"

"Ya, it was, why?"

"Then why did you visit Francisco and him telling you he wrote it?"

Harry thought on this a moment. It was a question he hadn't even considered. "The only thing I can come up with is, maybe Merlin didn't create all the spells found in his book. It was about love, and Merlin didn't have much time for it during his lifetime. So he collected all the better ones and wrote them in his book."

Hermione thought this was a good assessment, "You're right Harry. Merlin was great wizard and did give us many spells, but to take credit for everyone he wrote would be too much to believe. Even in his other books, I would say he didn't create all the spells in them either. If he created them all, he wouldn't have time to do anything else."

They didn't have much time after that as they were rolling into Kings Cross station and saw everyone there waiting for them. Ginny saw a tear in Harry's eyes as he saw the one thing he always wished to see. His mum and dad there at the station waiting for him. He was the first one off the train as it hadn't quite stopped when he jumped off it and ran to his parents to greet them.

"You don't know how much I missed this. My own mum and dad here to greet me when I get off the train. Before it was mum and dad Weasley that I looked forward to greeting. I still do, but this is way more special."

Molly heard what Harry said and she cried at this statement from Harry. He had always been special to the Weasley family and now he told her that he felt he was a part of them. With James and Lily being back, it still didn't change how he felt about them, and now he called them mum and dad. Arthur was going to get lucky tonight, whether he knew it or not.

Then she saw him come across to greet her properly and she accepted him into a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hi mum. I'm sorry I didn't come to you first, but I'm sure you inderstand why."

"You silly goose you, of course I understand why. I would have been upset if you had come to me first and set you straight on your priorities. Now, run along and I'll see you sometime this summer." he gave her another kiss on the cheek before he left.

Lily saw what Harry had done and was so proud of him for being not a hero, but a loving and caring son who loved two mothers. Lily would have to talk with Molly later to see how she was able to care for Harry as if he were her own.

Lily didn't know Harry's complete history, getting bits and pieces from Remus and Sirius. She wanted to hear his entire story. She did know that Harry was brought up by her sister, and she didn't have to hear it from anyone about how that turned out. She would be paying a visit to her as well, very soon.

They made it back to Black Manor. Luna went with them to meet Sirius as he didn't make the trip. She found out why when he was looking over some documents trying to figure something out. He looked up and saw Luna walking into the room and got up and went to her, asking for her forgiveness. Her reply was, "I don't own you yet Sirius, so there is nothing to forgive." However she did want to know what he was working on.

"OH This, not much. Just something The twins, James and I are working on. They want to start a WWW in Hogsmeade and James and I have been asked to manage it. I was just working on some of our better ideas for pranks, to build our inventory. Nothing that can't wait for a while in order for us to get reacquainted." and then he kissed her softly, gently and with no passion. Just love.

Lily wasn't one to miss much, and she didn't miss this. She saw where Sirius did care for this young lady and Luna shared this love with him. She now saw where this could be the best thing that ever happened to Sirius, like Tonks was to Remus.

That was another thing she couldn't believe. The spell the seven used for Remus had worked, when there was suppose to be no known cure for a Lycan. She thought 'What is it about Harry doing all these things that were not suppose to happen'. A long talk was waiting for her from her son.

Because Of Ron-}

The following morning Lily was up ready to prepare breakfast when she smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. When she entered it, she was surprised to see a house elf already doing the cooking. "Who might you be? And why are you cooking our breakfast?"

"Good morning Missy Potter. I be Dobby and I be Harry Potter's friend and though he doesn't like me to say it, his servant. He thinks I am his friend."

"Well Dobby, if you are with Harry then you are his friend, and not his servant. A Potter has never owned a house elf and hopefull never will. I like it that Harry is already thinking like a Potter. Do you think I could join you in preparing the meal?"

"Dobby would like that Missy Potter. Yous could be watching the potatoes and the toast, if you wish."

"My pleasure Mr. Dobby, sir." she smiled at Dobby.

They continued to talk as they cooked the meal. She saw where she may get some information from him if she didn't pressure Dobby. "Where did you Meet Harry, Dobby?"

"It was in his second Year Missy Potter. Dobby did a bad thing, but only did it to keep Harry Potter from going back to school."

"What did you do and why try to keep him from going back to school?"

"Dobby saw bad things happening to Harry Potter at school. Dobby could not keep him from going and these thing did happen, but Harry Potter got through these, somehow."

"Do you know what happened that year, Dobby?"

"Yes Missy Potter, but Dobby can't be telling you. It has to be Harry Potter that tells you."

They finished the breakfast and Dobby left to call them all down for the meal and soon the table was filled with food and diners. Lily even had Dobby sit at the table with them.

Harry sat next to her at the table and Lily asked him about his second year. Harry looked to Dobby but not angry or upset. Just wondering how far he went. Lily saw this and told Harry, "Don't be mad at Dobby, son. We talked and I asked how he met you and he told how he tried to keep you out of school to keep you from being hurt."

Harry laughed at this and Dobby turned a shade of green. "Keep me from being hurt? You naughty elf, Dobby. He had a rogue Blodger attacking me and breaking my arm. I had a inept DADA teacher that tried to repair my arm and he removed all the bones in it. Poppy must have used two gallons of skele-grow to rebuild them."

Lily looked back to Dobby to see a deeper shade of green coming to light. Harry had to tell the tale of the entire year which took them past breakfast and clean-up. The entire table was laughing at the picture of Vernon's client's wife being covered with Petunia's dessert. Then again at Harry and Ron's fight with the weeping willow, after being blocked from entering gate 9&1/2. Then the tale got sickening as Harry told them of how All the students that got petrified, including Hermione. How Ginny had been behind it all as she was controlled by Tom Riddle from the start of the year, but fought him off half way through only to fall to him again because Harry got hold of the cursed diary. Then the fight in the Chamber of Secrets where Ginny almost died, Harry almost died, The basilisk died and Tom Riddle died.

Lily was crying at the end of the story. "Harry, did you ever have an easy year at school?"

"Not until this year mum. This was the only year where I enjoyed my encounters with Voldemort. In fact. I may speak to Professor Dumbledore to see if I can use his Pensieve to show you my visit to the afterworld for Tom and Bella. I know I told you all about it, but you have to see it to believe it."

Lily pulled him in for another hug. She wanted to make sure he would never feel unloved again. Then she said, "Harry, would you go with me to see Molly today?"

"Sure thing mum. I need to talk to the twins and someone else as well."

Sirius took this chance to ask, "Anyone we know, that's female and has long red hair and a fine figure? Almost as fine as Miss Lovegood's."

"Hmmm, could be that one. Or maybe Ron."

Luna broke in, "That is not likely to happen Harry. Unless he has turned around 180 degrees from his last point of view. Oh, and Mrs. Potter, can I go with you so that I can go see my dad?"

"Certainly Luna, and please call me Lily."

James and Sirius went back to their paper work and Dobby went to the bedrooms to straighten up. Lily, Harry and Luna left for the Burrow.

Luna hugged and kissed them both before she went up the hill to see her dad and Harry and Lily entered the grounds of the Burrow to see Molly come out to greet them as they approached the home.

"Lily, Harry, it's good to see you so soon. I figured a week at least before your first visit." and she pulled them both in for a hug, which Lily wasn't ready for but loved the feeling it gave her though a little too tight.

They were brought into the home where they saw Ron and Ginny sitting at the table eating, and Ginny dropped her fork and went to Harry right off. "Couldn't stand to be away from me for that long Harry?"

"Nope, couldn't do that. Sirius even commented on it this morning. He paid you a compliment. Of course he had to add Luna to it, so that he wouldn't get in trouble."

"I'll have to thank him later for the kind words. I just hope he doesn't think I will thank him like Luna did."

"Actually, she didn't thank him for the compliment. Not yet anyway. I don't think I want to see how she thanks him. So, are you all settled in yet?"

"Of course. I don't want to waste a bit of this good weather or my holidays. How about you?"

"Having Dobby helps out quite a bit. He refuses to let me do anything. I try to get him to sit down, but he is so full of energy, he can't relax. It's like he is on the strongest pepper up potion Poppy has. Mum saw that this morning as he was fixing breakfast when she got up. She did help him though, and they got into a talk about your first year."

Ginny started shaking when Harry said this and Lily saw it and went right to her to hug her, "Don't be ashamed Ginny. Voldemort has done much worse to people and the stronger ones couldn't fight off his asault. What you did was amazing. So feel better about yourself as you did something others haven't. That and you helped Harry beat him in the end."

Ginny was shedding tears when she said, "No I didn't. I couldn't as I was unconscious."

"Just being there helped him as he had something to fight for. But with you fighting him off earlier in the year, you gave Harry the chance to see what he was facing, preparing him for what was to come."

Ginny looked at Lily and thanked her for caring about how she was feeling.

While the two talked, Ron asked Harry if he could talk to him alone for a minute. Harry didn't know what to expect, but he agreed and followed Ron into the den. Ron shut the door and put a silencing spell up. This caught Harry the wrong way and he was ready for anything Ron might do.

However Ron sat down on the couch and Harry took the chair across from him to keep him in view without straining his neck. "Harry, I said some pretty nasty things to you and I'm sorry. I was stupid all year long and everything I lost was my fault, yet I blamed you for all of it. I don't know what kept you from hitting me, as I would have surely hit you if the shoe was on the other foot."

"Ron, we were best mates for five years, and even though some rough times, we remained that way. We always managed to get back together, unlike you and Hermione. I tried to stay impartial, but there were times that you even made me angry at you, like the Yule Ball. Still we stayed friends. This year it was like you changed and didn't need either Hermione or I there for you. I don't know what caused it and I definitely didn't like it, but I tried to stay friends. When you grabbed Lavender's arse in the common room in front of Hermione and the whole house, it became too much for me to try to get back to you. With Hermione and you both off with someone else, I was left alone and I needed to get away from you both. Dobby helped me with that. I stayed in the Chamber and he brought me my meals."

"Blimey mate, you stayed there with the basilisk? You got more nerves then I got."

"No, Dobby took care of it and I made a pretty good profit from it by the Goblins. They bought it for what ever they could salvage from it. It was more than what Ginny got for her share of the reward."

"GINNY GOT A REWARD? For what?"

"Shite, I need to learn to keep my mouth shut. Listen, you can't tell your mum and dad, Ron. Ginny, Hermione and Lavender shared the reward for doing away with Voldemort and the DE's. Her share was 500,000 Galleons. She kept 10,000 and put the rest in the family vault. They shouldn't know about it until it's time to go back to school."

"What is she going to do with the 10,000 she kept?"

"I haven't the foggiest. I think she was great though, the way she put so much back into the family."

"Oh, I agree. Mum is going to have a cow tryig to figure out where it came from. How come dad didn't know about the reward though?"

Harry thought on this as well. Arthur always knew what was going on in the Ministry, so how was it he didn't know?

They went back to the kitchen and Ginny held Harry at arms length to see how bad he was hurt. He laughed at her antics, "He missed with every punch, Gin. I missed with all mine as well. We weren't getting anywhere, so we stopped and called it a draw."

Ginny let it go for now. She would ask later to see what really went on in there.


	14. Chapter 14

Because Of Ron Keeperoliver Chapter Fourteen

The next morning Lily was up early, hoping to beat Dobby to making breakfast. She walked into the kitchen and couldn't believe Dobby was sitting at the table, "Dobby was waiting on Missy Potter. He knew yous would want to fix it, so Dobby offers his help."

Lily laughed as she bent over and kissed the top of his head causing him to smile, then he got up and began to get everything needed for breakfast which would consist of Pancakes, Bangers, Bacon, Eggs and toast for those who preferred it over pancakes.

Harry was the next one down and he watched as his mum and Dobby worked around the kitchen, helping each other along the way. If it was too high, Lily got it. If it was too low, Dobby got it. It was a perfect union between the two. Harry entered and took a seat as the food was soon coming to the table.

The next to enter was Luna and Sirius. Lily watched as Sirius pulled the seat out for Luna and pushed it back in before she settled in it. He then filled her plate for her and handed it to her. Then he worked on his own.

Lily was thinking about how good they seemed to be as a pair. She knew Luna's ability to calm people when they get excited or angry. But what she saw with her creating a, as close to perfect Sirius she ever saw, was beyond belief.

James finally made it down grumbling about how long it took for someone to get out of his loo, so that he could shave and shower. He was glaring at Sirius the entire time. It didn't last long as he saw Sirius helping Luna with her meal. He wanted to laugh at how big of an idiot he thought Sirius to be. Then he saw Lily give him that look that backed him off Sirius. She was completely scarey when she gave him that look.

After breakfast, Lily again asked Harry to join her as she planned to meet Petunia. Harry tried to back out of this, but she promised that he would not be ridiculed this time. Especially since she didn't know she was back yet.

Harry agreed and then he thought about his last meeting with Dudley and thought he could get a chance to talk to him after what they shared before they left to go into hiding. Again Luna asked if she could join them, as she had never seen a muggle home. Lily couldn't refuse her, so she would be going as well.

After James and Sirius left for Hogsmeade, the three left for #4 Privet Drive and to set things straight with her dear sister.

The woods by the park came in handy this morning as the park was full of kids, enjoying the rides that were there for them. Harry remembered them as he walked by. How he use to use them to keep him seperated from Dudley and his gang.

The walk was too short for Harry as he dreaded every step that brought him closer to the house he learned to hate.

When they finally reached the door, it was Harry that knocked on it. He heard his Aunt walk across the floor to answer the call. When she saw Harry standing there, a tear formed in her eye. "Harry, what a surprise. I didn't think you would ever want to see us again. Dudley has gone insane trying to find a way to get word to you. Come in and set and talk."

"First Aunt Petunia, there are some people you need to meet. This is Luna Lovegood and is a very good friend of mine." and Luna walked up to her and extended her hand to Petunia which she took and shook it. "And this is the one you didn't want to meet. Petunia Dursley, I would like you to meet Lily Potter." and Lily stepped into the door, causing Petunia to faint. She fell into a table, causing a vase to crash and break on the floor. Harry looked up as he heard the thunderous footsteps of someone running down the steps.

Dudley stopped half way down when he saw who it was visiting, "Harry! Man am I glad to see you. You can't believe how hard it is to get hold of you. What happened to mum?"

Harry laughed at what was about to happen, "She fainted when she met her sister Lily and your Aunt." and Lily stepped out for Dudley to see.

Harry got disturbed when Dudley didn't pass out, but instead asked, "I thought Aunt Lily was dead?"

"She was, but you wouldn't believe how I got her back."

"It appears we have a lot to talk about, especially since we didn't get a chance to talk before you left to go back to school."

Lily brought Petunia back to consciousness and helped her to the kitchen and fixed her some tea. Dudley sat next to Luna and got into a conversation with her. Harry didn't know what to think as he thought he and Dudley were going to talk.

Dudley and Luna were doing fine until Luna mentioned she was engaged to be married and she was with child. The talk went different after that, but he still talked with her and Harry now was added to it.

Lily had Petunia crying about the way she treated Harry and even threatened to never to speak to her again unless she apologized to him. She didn't need to use the threat as Petunia wanted a chance to say she was sorry to him before she knew Lily was back. She was hoping to try and make amends with Harry over the summer. When Harry told her about Voldemort being dead, she cried even harder, knowing it was all over and Harry was safe, and now had his mum back with him."

Dudley asked him to tell them how it happened, and Harry was to nervous to tell them how, but Luna wasn't. "I'll tell them if you want me to Harry?"

"I better Luna as you get too descriptive. This past year started out bad for me. My two best friends split up and one of them took it bad and I tried to help, but someone else stepped in and did it instead. This led them to fall for each other and that left me by myself for some time. I hid myself in the castle so that I wouldn't be around any of them. I was so depressed that I couldn't talk to either of them. But it was Luna who showed two of them that they were neglecting someone that needed them, meaning me. We finally got together and found a way to destroy Voldemort and it worked."

Luna looked to Harry and said, "I think you left some of it out Harry."

Lily was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face. Petunia and Dudley knew he left quite a bit of it out and waited for someone to explain it.

Luna's longer version of it had Dudley laughing and hiding something under the table. "Seven women and you didn't want to tell us this Harry? Have you been hiding something from us cousin?"

Harry's color change was so dramatic that he tried to hide it with his hands.

Petunia's color matched Harry's at the erotic story Luna just told, "You could have passed on becoming pregnant and you didn't. Why on earth not?"

Luna answered with pride, "Because I wanted my first time to mean something. Becoming pregnant with Harry's baby and being the death blow to Tom was more special than any other pregnancy could ever be. I also had someone that wanted it as bad as I did. He is the one I am going to marry."

"But still." Petunia continued when Lily put her hand up to put an end to this discussion.''

"What's done is done, and nothing is going to change it. Luna knew what she was getting into and Sirius will be there to help her through it. We all will. Now let's move on."

"But Aunt Lily, I wish to know all about Harry's schooling and what he accomplished." Dudley cried.

"You can talk about it later Dudley. Right now, your mum and I need to talk. Harry why don't the three of you go out for an ice cream or something." and Harry, Dudley and Luna left the two to talk.

"Harry, can't you tell me anything about your school and what you did?"

Harry pulled Luna in to his arms and held her as he said, " I might as well start from the beginning. First year was the beginning of five years of misery. In those five years, I faced Voldemort four times and the last two caused the death of someone. However, I did get one of them back. I almost lost two friends my second year. This year was the best year of my schooling, as not only did I finally defeat Tom, but I shared heaven with seven lovely women doing it. Every single one of them doing it willingly."

"That's it, no details? Luna you know how to tell a story, you tell me."

"I'm afraid I can't Dudley. Harry is a year ahead of me in class and I am in a different house from Harry."

"You're not in the same school as Harry?"

"No, It's not like that. There are four houses at school, that a student can be sorted into. Harry was in one house and I was in another."

The talk continued on until they got to the Ice Cream Shoppe and got the one they wanted. They sat and ate it, giving the two mums a chance to talk.

Lily let Petunia start out, "Lily, I'm so sorry for the way I treated Harry while he was here. I was so hurt by your leaving me to go learn magic, I thought I hated you. But it wasn't hate, it was jealousy, and I had it so bad, it extended to Harry. Vernon learned from me to hate magic and he took it to another level, trying to force him to not learn it. We knew he would get the letter from Hogwarts, but tried to keep it from him, just like everything he got from the magical world. There wasn't much, a couple of letters from a place called Gringotts around his eleventh birthday. I still have them if you want them."

"Of course he wants them, even though they don't mean anything to him. Tuney, he was a baby and you treated him like a dog. No one treats a child like that. Why did you let your feelings toward me go forward to Harry?"

"I was afraid Dudley might be hurt by him in a fit of uncontrolled magic. He had several episodes as it was and almost got Dudley hurt by a snake when they were seven. Maybe he would have been alright if we treated him differently, but I was too upset with the magic world because they took you from me."

"But why treat him like a slave? Why half starve him. Force him to do all the chores around the house, inside and out. You spoiled your own son just to add insult to injury to Harry."

"That wasn't me, that was Vernon. He tried to shame Harry to show him we were better than him."

"But you could have stopped it if you tried, and you didn't. You even took part in it. Don't try to deny it, because Harry told me all about it. You don't know how hard it was for me to keep James and Sirius from coming here to see you and Vernon. And now, Dudley has seen that Harry is not evil and even jokes with him and carries on with him. Why did he see the error of his ways when you and Vernon couldn't?"

"Because he is young and not as set in his ways. It also helped that he thinks Harry saved his life from those demented things. We were also looking at being removed from our home at the end of this past school year if Harry didn't stop the evil he faced. It was supposedly to protect us from the evil he faced."

"Didn't Harry ever tell you about the type year he had at Hogwarts? All the trouble he had and the danger he faced? Every year it kept getting worse and worse. And then he had to come back to you and it didn't get any better for him."

It went on like this until the kids made it back from the shoppe and Lily decided to take Harry and Luna home. Dudley asked if he could go with them as Harry hadn't told him everything that happened to him at school, and Lily allowed it and so did Petunia. She would try to explain it to Vernon when he got home.

Dudley's first look at a magical home caused him to go crazy, running around looking at portraits that moved and talked. He looked at Dobby and Kreacher like they were the most wonderful beings that ever existed. He watched as the food they were cooking were being tended by themselves.

"I can't believe all this is real. Talking pictures. Tiny men that have magic. The way you travel. Isn't there anything you can't do with magic?"

Harry answered, "It was said we couldn't bring the dead back to life, but that was proved wrong three times over. We got Mum, Dad and Sirius back. So, I guess we can do it all, now."

Dudley looked at Harry with Awe. And Luna went to him to set him straight, "Dudley, don't believe everything Harry tells you. We didn't bring Lily and James back from the dead, Voldemort did, and that was because Lily had the forsight to leave her and James' soul with Harry when they were taken from him. It wasn't a sure thing that Voldemort would bring them back, but any chance was better than no chance, and this time it worked."

"But didn't Harry say he was hurting Voldemort with his pleasure? If that's the case, then, in essence, it was Harry that brought them back as Voldemort wouldn't have normally done something like that, Right? It was only because Harry was creating so much pain that Voldemort thought the only way for it to stop was to bring Harry's parents back to life. That wouldn't have been able to happen if Lily hadn't taken that precautionary measure. He was carrying his mum and dad around with him all the time, setting it all up to happen."

Luna could not believe that someone made a statement that she had no come back for. "OK, I see your point, but Harry can't raise the dead by himself. It actually took all seven of us to help him. Well, just me in the end. The rest of the time it was the others that helped him. Harry said it was the best year he had where there was a death included in the year. It was finally on the other side."

The three of them took their talk up to Harry's room and they continued it there. It would take them to dinner and they still weren't done with the story.

Becasue Of Ron-}

Albus received a letter from Harry, asking to use his Pensive to show his family what he saw in the after life of Tom and Bella. He knew he had to be there tpo see that, as Harry made it sound so funny. If it was half as funny as he made it sound, it would be worth the time. He sent his answer back with Hedwig and looked forward to the visit.

The next morning, he got a floo call from Harry asking if he could come through with his family and friends. Albus said it was OK, thinking it would only be about five or six people. What he saw come through were the eight that did the ritual with their mates, the rest of the Weasleys, the Potters, Blacks, Lupins, Dudley, and the Grangers. Then he saw two mre come through as Dobby and Kreacher came through as well. Albus laughed out loud as he said, "Maybe I should have ordered pop corn for us all as I didn't think this was going to be such a huge showing."

There had to be five seperate trip made for them all to be in the vision. They all got to see it together and when they saw Tom shoulder deep in the pool of shit, Sirius got them all to laughing with his own laugh, Then when it looked like it was just him standing in it, the chute opened and they saw him working his ass off to keep from being buried in it. The laughter started all over again. Harry had to loop the sequence three times before they would let him move on to Bella.

This time it was Tonks who got them started when Bella was sitting on a rock when a man walked up to her and told her to begin. Bella had to drop the robe she was wearing then then the one man became a line of men waiting their turn to take her in all holes. Her hands were used as well. The thing became even funnier when Bella called for more men to come join the party She was enjoying it so much she had to ask for more. Harry had to redo this one five times as the show Bella put on was just too much for two or three shows. Then Albus finally got them all out, still laughing their arses off. Albus himself couldn't help but laugh. He pulled the silver thread from the Pensieve and tried handing it to Harry, but he told him to keep it for the staff and other students who may wish to see it. During the rest of the summer and many years to follow, it was the most watched vision he had in his collection.

The group was still laughing as they went through the floo. Luna had to help Dudley through, to keep him from falling, just like she did when they came through the frst time. His laughing didn't help much with the trip back.

They all sat down and talked about the visions, and even Dobby and Kreacher talked about it. "Is that how people have babies?" Dobby asked.

"It's how they are created, Dobby." Harry answered.

Kreacher said, "Doesn't it hurt Master Harry? How did they get the hole in her?"

Sirius couldn't help it, "Which hole are you talking about Kreacher?"

"Either one of them down below, Master Sirius."

Luna added to the routine by asking, "How do you go pee and poop, Kreacher?"

"What is this pee and poop you are talking about?"

"How do you relieve your self from body wastes?"

Dobby screwed up his face, "We don't have no waste to our bodies, do we Kreacher?"

"No, we waste nothing."

Sirius burst out laughing, "Merlin, they are both full of shite. No wonder I have so much trouble with Kreacher, 150 years of build up. Talk about constipation. Ouch."

It took another fifteen minutes to explain this concept to the two elves. Fifteen filled with laughter because of the looks on the elves faces.

Then Dudley came out with, "Son of a bitch, what have I been missing all this time. I haven't laughed this hard ever. If I had known magic was this funny, I would have followed Harry here in his first year. Now wait before you all go off on me. I know what he went through, but there had to be times of laughter. Those are the moments I would have liked to seen."

Dudley didn't want to go back home, so he asked Harry if Hedwig could take a letter to his mum and tell her that he was staying until they got tired of him. Everyone else had to leave to start dinner. Sirius, Luna, Tonks and Remus stayed for dinner, and Ginny got upset because Molly would not let her stay.

Dudley's day got even better when Harry, James, Sirius and Remus took him outside to teach him to fly a broom. He flew with Harry for a bit, before they let him try it on his own. Harry stayed close so that he wouldn't fall. Dudley could not believe the things the magic world had to offer for entertainment. He didn't think anything was better than his Playstation or his Nintendo, but he couldn't have been more wrong. It took them over an hour to get Dudley off the broom. He only got off when he had them promise to let him fly again.

Because Of Ron-}

Fleur and Bill were sitting at their table having a cuppa and going over what Harry told Bill about Fleur and her need. "Why haven't you told anyone you were with about this need Fleur? You may have lost some very good men because you didn't give them a chance."

"Bill, you talk like I have been with many men. In fact, I have been with three and two of them were too old for me to consider. The third, Let's just say I could do much better. Besides, I found the man I want and now he knows what it takes to have me. It will not always be this domination sex I need. In fact maybe just four or five times a year just to show me you still care. The other three hundred and sixty times will be normal sex."

Bill gulped when he heard that. Then he saw Fleur start to shake and then laugh at the look he had. "You've been around the twins too much. Warn me the next time you prank me, would you, before I have a heart attack."

Fleur grabbed his hand and said, "It is time for you to show how much you love me, Bill. Take me to the bedroom and conquer me like a man. Show me who is the head of house here. Make me yours." and that is what he did. He picked her up and carried her upstairs.

He put her on the bed and ripped her clothes off her and then tore his own off. He joined her on the bed and held her wrists to the bed as he attacked her lips with his, forcing his tongue into her mouth, where she bit it, drawing blood. She collected it and used it to fuel her desire.

Bill then went to her neck and kissed her roughly and then bit her shoulder, drawing her blood and sucking it up and sharing it with Fleur. Bill saw the feral look in Fleur's eyes and knew he was doing alright.

He went to her breasts and bit down hard on her nipple and pinched and twisted her other one, causing Fleur to cry out his name, "Yes Bill that's what I need. More please."

Bill left her breasts and moved back up her body. He grabbed a hand full of hair and yanked her head back and gave her a crushing kiss while he used the free hand to pinch and pull on her clit. Fleur couldn't move as Bill had her pinned and motionless. She tried to get him off her mouth so she could scream, but it was useless, so she did it in his mouth. "Now Bill, I m ready for you to dominate me and make me your whore. Show me how much you love me. NOW, PLEASE."

He did as she asked and lined up his cock and drove it deep into her pussy and fucked her hard, rough and fast. He left her mouth and she continued to spur him on in french. It was words he never heard her use before, and thought it must be quite explicit, yet erotic. It sounded that way to him and he pushed on even harder. He felt her going through several orgasms as he continued to be as rough as she wanted. He was glad he didn't have to do this everytime they had sex as it was quite demanding and tireing. He finally felt it coming and he pushed as hard as he could to bring them both to the end they both needed and when it hit, it was an eruption of orgasmic sensations Bill never felt the likes of which before. It was so unbelievably fantastic, he passed out from the pleasure. When he came to a few minutes later, he asked Fleur, "Was that what Harry experienced? If it was, then I can see why Voldemort was in so much pain, as much pleasure that it brought me."

"It was very close Bill, but I think you did just a bit better than Harry. Of course that is my opinion, and you are the one I chose to be my mate, so it is biased."

They fell asleep in each others arms and woke up in the same position, ten hours later. To a repeat performance. Bill now couldn't wait to be married to this hot blooded woman.

After they were done, they showered together and then dressed to go have breakfast. Bill decided to take her out and treat her so she wouldn't have to cook or clean. Which ever she did, he would do the other, and he didn't feel like doing either.

Because Of Ron-}

Daphne's wish was coming to be, as Albus contacted Remus to come see him about a full time position with the staff at Hogwarts. He asked Remus to take back the post of DADA Professor, as Professor Snape would be going back to his original post as the Potion Professor. Tonks was asked if she wanted the History Professor post as it was time for Professor Binns to be moving on. So, Tonks and Remus would be teaching together for the school and be sharing one of the living quarters. Tonks also found out that she was pregnant and would be due not long after Luna would have hers.

Dudley wished he could be attending Hogwarts as he wanted to see the things Harry and Luna had showed him. His feelings for magic turned around completely. He was taught to hate it, and now he has learned to love it. He even asked to try Harry's wand, but it was no use. Harry thought on this and he felt that maybe his wand was to strong for him, so he took Dudley to see Mr. Olivander and find out if Dudley may be a squib.

Dudley tried over three dozen wands and none worked for him. Then Olivander tried something new. It was an experiment he was doing for low magic witches and wizards. It was a wand with pine as the wood and Unicorn Hair as the core. Dudley took the wand and felt a tingle in his fingers as he gripped the wand. Then when he waved the wand, a few sparks lept from the tip, and Dudley almost cried when he saw them. It was something he did with magic. Harry turned Dudley towards him and asked, "Dudley, I want you to do something for me. I want you to wish for some light, and then hold your wand out and say LUMOS. OK!"

Dudley nodded his head and then holding the wand in front of him thought of needing some light and called out, "LUMOS!" and the wand tip glowed slightly. Dudley was practically laughing as he saw the tip glow white. Then he shook the wand, but the light wouldn't go out. "Harry, how do I turn this thing off?"

Harry and Olivander laughed at him and Harry said, "Call out NOX!"

"NOX!" and the tip stopped glowing. He turned back to Harry and he hugged him. Harry turned back to Olivander and asked what he thought.

"He is not strong, Mr. Potter, but there is something to work with. Perhaps he could go to Hogwarts, if Albus thinks he can keep up. He will need a lot of help."

Harry looked at Dudley's face as once again he couldn't help it. They were on their way to see Professor Dumbledore.

Minerva and Poppy could not believe what they had watched Albus doing since the Ritual was done. Every morning, he walked around the grounds three or four times, stopping at times to talk to either the Merpeople or the Centaurs. He would visit Hagrid in his hut and drink a cuppa or whatever Hagrid offered. Then he would join Albus on his walk.

He had just finished such a walk and was settling down to do some work when the sensor for the front gate went off and he looked into the magical mirror to see Harry and someone he didn't know waiting to be allowed entry. Albus opened the gate and Harry and his friend walked in.

Fifteen minutes later Harry knocked on the door and he was let in. "Good morning Professor Dumbledore, how are you this morning?"

"Fine thank you, just fine. Now, who is this you have with you?"

"You know his Professor, this is my cousin Dudley. You met him the other day with his mother and my mum."

"OH yes, of course. My mind must be going as I don't remember half the things I am told anymore. So, what can I do for you."

"I would like you to test Dudley for magic. He shows signs, but Mr. Olivander says they are low."

"So, I take it, like your mother, you wish to go to school here, Dudley?"

"Yes sir, I would. Harry tells me it would be hard, but I would like to try."

"Have you got a wand Dudley?"

He pulled out his pine wand and held it out in front of him and said, "LUMOS!" and the wand tipped glowed brighter than t did at Olivander's. Then he said "NOX!" and it went out.

"Is that all you can do?"

"That's all I know. I can't say if it is all I can do."

"Try this then if you will, WINGARDIUM LEVIOSAR, and use this wand movement as you say it. Now, make sure to pronounce it exactly as I said it."

Dudley did as he was asked and at first there was nothing, but Harry showed him where he was using the wrong Movement and had him try it again. This time, a paper on the desk rose up and floated around just a little then fell back to the desk.

Albus got up and went to his shelves. He came back with the Sorting Hat and placed it on Dudley's head. Dudley almost passed out when he heard talking in his head, "What is this? It isn't the start of the school year yet. Why am I sitting on this boy's head? Albus what is the meaning of this?"

"Yes, well this is Harry's cousin and I need your help to see if he has enough magic to be sorted into a house."

"I see. Not much magic there, but enough for a first year student. You don't expect to go all seven years do you, Dudley?"

"I didn't think I would get to go one year sir. So, no, I don't expect to go seven years."

"Very well then, school for one year, then your time will be up."


	15. Chapter 15

Because Of Ron Keeperoliver Chapter Fifteen

When they returned home, Dudley went in search of his Aunt Lily to tell her the good news. He found her in the garden, picking vegetables for their dinner. When he told her what happened, she doubled over with laughter, knowing that Petunia tried getting in herself and failed. She pulled Dudley in for a hug and he picked her up and spun her around, getting her dizzy. She almost fell over when he let her go, and had to reach out again to hold her steady.

Then he was called back into the house by Harry to find he called all his friends and they patted him on the back for his accomplishment. He told them all that he was going as a first year and that it would be his only year because his magic was so weak. Still he was proud of the fact that he would be going, as that was all that mattered. He wanted to experience everything Harry did in school. It didn't mean he was a child just starting school, it was he just discovered he had a touch of magic in him, enough to let him learn about his freakishness, as his dad would say.

Then it hit him, his dad would kick him out of the house when he finds out about him going to Hogwarts to learn to be a wizard. Then he thought, what the hell, why not. He would have to be on his own eventually, so why not sooner than later. Of course he would have to ask for help from Uncle James and Aunt Lily, but he was sure they would give him a hand.

Lily knew she had to be there when Dudley told his parents of his decision. She knew what Vernon's reaction would be, but was not to sure of Petunia's. She may even support Dudley in front of Vernon. Or she may be like Vernon and disown him, though Lily didn't think it was likely to happen.

Dudley was not yet ready to return home as he was having way to much fun being around the funniest people he ever met in James, Sirius, Remus and now was taking Lily's offer to heart and even found himself enjoying mandog's humor.

During the summer it would get even more interesting as different Professors would come by and visit. Filius was the most frequent visitor, as he loved James and Lily. He loved the situations he was put in because of Sirius' antics. Somehow they had gotten Severus to loosen up and become partially human.

Petunia and Vernon couldn't contact Dudley while he was with Lily and James, and that was the way he wanted it. Too many questions would be asked before he was thrown out of his own home. That and this is what he wished for, a home, not a house where he slept at night. Not a day passed that he didn't think it was the greatest day ever. He didn't even miss his friends, and he and Piers had been friends for over twelve years, when they started schooling together.

Rather than tell Dudley his whole story, they would sit at night and he would go over a situation during the year they were going over. They were at year two now and getting near the end of the year. Dudley couldn't believe that Hermione lived through her encounter with a Basilisk. What he was about to hear would make the year a complete horror for Harry and his friends.

Harry began the story, "Even though Hermione was petrified, she got me the information I needed to try and end the fear that the entire school was feeling. It told me it was a basilisk that was doing everything and it told me how it was getting around. However, it didn't tell me how I was expected to defeat it. Another thing needed to know was, who was behind it all. Who had opened the Chamber and let loose the basilisk.

Ron and I found the entrance to the Chamber with the help of a ghost. However, we felt we needed help so we went to get the DADA professor. That was a mistake, as Gilderoy Lockhart was a miserable faker. He didn't do a single thing he talked about in the books he wrote. He took credit for someone elses work and then obliviated them to cover his story. When we got down to the passage that led to the Chamber, he took Ron's broken wand and tried to obliviate us. All it did was wipe out all his own memories and cause a cave-in. Luckily I was on the Chamber side of the cave-in and Ron was on the entry side. I told him to start clearing an opening for Ginny and my escape when we made it out of the Chamber." Harry stopped there as he saw Dudley had some questions for him.

"How did this ghost know where the entrance was, Harry?"

"She saw the basilisk come out of it. She was alive at the time, so it killed her. However, she wasn't meant to die. She just happened to be there because of someone teasing her earlier that day."

"If she became a ghost because of it, then why didn't she tell someone about it when she became a ghost?"

"No one ever took the time to ask her about it, until Ron and I did."

"But she knew what was happening in the school didn't she?"

"Yes, I suppose so, but I don't know if she felt it had anything to do with what happened to her as the basilisk never used the entry to get around this time. You see Dudley, Myrtle wasn't well liked by the students because of her constant whinning. Now, how about letting me get on with the story before this becomes an all nighter for us."

"OK, but there is something weird about this whole thing. Seems to me like someone should have known she had the answer to it all, being it all happened around her home, for a better way of putting it."

So Harry told the rest of the story, which would give Dudley nightmares for that evening, knowing Harry and Ginny nearly died that night back in his second year, or Ginny's first. Dudley was also glad that Ginny wasn't there to listen to it, because of the bad memories it would bring back.

Finally, with six weeks left to the summer, Dudley had to go home and tell his parents what was happening and find out what his future would be.

He was so glad that his Aunt Lily went with him when he went home. He didn't know what to expect from either of them. He was glad that his mum was able to see Hogwarts and knew what to expect, but his dad was another story. He was going to be hard to get him to see where Dudley needed this because of the magic he had in him. Magic he never knew he had. Something he wanted to improve on and maybe even use after school was over for him. Perhaps a job that could use a weak but willing wizard.

He never even considered the Marauders as a possible employer, once they took over the Hogsmeade branch of the WWW. Sirius and James both thought it was a good idea as Dudley showed he had a wicked sense of humor. That and Lily planted the suggestion in their mind in her own unique way. She had a way to get them to listen to reason without it sounding like a request.

Petunia was furious with Dudley when he finally showed up on their doorstep over a month after he asked to spend some time with his Aunt and Uncle. She was thinking a day or two. She had to listen to Vernon every night as he kept asking when Dudley was going to come home. He had a dozen different scenarios of how they killed Dudley, or tortured him as they kept him as a slave because if the way they treated Harry.

When she saw Lily with him, she couldn't let loose on him like she wanted to. She had to refrain from scolding him and telling him it was a big mistake of his to stay as long as he did. She couldn't say anything to him right now except that she missed him and was glad that he was home. She again became frustrated when he would tell her anything about his stay until dad was home. Then he would tell them both of his decision.

When Vernon finally made it home and found both Lily Potter and his son sitting at the kitchen table talking to Petunia, he began right off. "Well, did you finally decide to come home, Dudders. Did they hold you as hostage and make you do all sort of freakish things, Like clean up after they slaughtered some animal in a ritual."

Dudley was ready to let loose on his father, but Lily answered the statement, "No, Vernon, we didn't make him clean up after we killed the goat. We needed the blood he lost so that we could make Dudley a vampire. Show your father your new teeth Dudley?"

Dudley looked to his Aunt like she was weird. When she raised her eyebrows though, he got the gist of her request and opened his mouth to show off his perfect teeth.

Vernon didn't see anything different about Dudley, "Where are his fangs, if he is a vampire now?"

Lily smiled at this, "His teeth are like the stars, they only come out at night."

Petunia tried to hold back her laughter, but this last statement lost it for her and she laughed like she had never laughed before. Vernon was getting purple in his face, "What the bloody hell is so funny woman?"

"You are so funny, Vernon. Did you actually believe anything Lily just told you?"

"Yes, I thought like that once Vernon, but anything that can bring back my dead sister can't be all bad. You and I both know that she was dead, yet here she is, sitting in front of us and talking to us."

"How do we know for a fact they were dead. We never saw their bodies."

"We had Harry living with us for fifteen years. Why would they let that happen if they were alive?"

"So they wouldn't have to spend any money raising him. They left it to us to spend our money to keep him in clothes and feed him."

Before anyone else had a chance to say anything, Dudley broke in, "Feed Him? Clothe him? Are you daft dad, all you did was give him the things I outgrew and fed him scraps off the finished meal."

Lily blew up at this, "WHAT? What about the 1,000 pounds a month you received for raising him from us. Who ever it was that raised him would receive it, as it was stated in our will. You however were never mentioned in my will. So, how did you end up raising him?"

Petunia said it was something about blood wards that were up protecting Harry while he was with them.

"Whose blood did they use to perform the wards?"

"I thought the Professor used your blood to perform it."

"How could he? I hadn't seen him for over a month and he never took my blood for anything. When I died, he wasn't there to take it, not that it would have done him any good as it had to come from a living relative."

"Maybe it was Harry's blood he used? I don't know."

"Harry's blood couldn't be used to protect himself, besides it wasn't his house."

Vernon was still purple, "What the bloody hell are you two talking about? And what has this got to do with Dudley turning into a vampire?"

"You're an idiot Vernon. Dudley was never turned into a vampire. I was just showing you what a complete fool you are. Dudley was treated with nothing but respect the whole time he was with us. Ask him for yourself. He didn't want to come home because he was having so much fun. He didn't want to come home, because he feared what would happen to him when you found out about him."

Petunia wondered what it was, "Found out what about him, Lily?"

Lily shook her head, knowing she said too much. Dudley saw where this was going so he stopped it all, "I visited Professor Dumbledore this summer and found out that I am a wizard and will be attending Hogwarts this coming year, but only for this year as I am too old to continue afterwards. Besides, I am just above what they call a squib, which is a person born to a magical family that has no magic in them. The magic I have is minimal and probably couldn't advance beyond my first year. However, I have enough magic that I have to learn to control it. Come to find out, all the things that happened when Harry and I were young, was not all due to Harry."

Vernon was ready to explode when Petunia stopped him, "Why didn't Professor Dumbledore tell us this when he dropped Harry off with us?"

"He didn't know. It seems there is a book in the Ministry of Magic that records the name of all witches and wizards that are born. There have been other cases of those who are so low with magic that it doesn't register so they are missed in the recording." Dudley continued.

"So how did you find out about it?"

"Harry took me to Diagon Alley for a visit and we happened to stop at Olivander's wand shop and he found a wand that let me use my magic. It was a thirteen inch pine with a unicorn horn shavings for a core."

Petunia looked to Vernon to see his reaction and did not like what she saw. His purple was the deepest she ever saw on his face and she knew he was ready to explode. She went to quell his anger, but was too late, "What have you bastards done to my son. He never thought of magic while growing up, and now he thinks he's a wizard, when we all know he isn't a freak like you and your family are." he went too far with this one and Lily let him know in a very impolite manner.

Vernon soon found himself up against a wall, his feet off the ground and no one holding him up. He felt a grip around his throat and worried about his life. Then Lily began to speak, "Listen to me closely, you over weight excuse for a man. The only freaks in this house both belong to you. You will never degrade my family again to anyone. I cast the spell of self harm on you should you ever try to dishonor our name. You will take a hammer and pound a finger with it should you do so. If you have all your fingers broken at the same time, then you will go for your toes. If you continue after this, then you will cut out your own tongue. Do you understand me?"

Vernon was never so scared in all his life. He could only nod his head at Lily's question. He didn't wish to test the validity of her threat any time soon.

Lily looked to Dudley, "Do you wish to stay or would you rather return with me?"

Dudley looked to his mum and dad and he knew what he saw in his dad, but not quite sure about his mum. With that being the case he said, "I think I would be safer if I returned with you Aunt Lily. I know what dad did with Harry and I don't wish to be put through that. Not knowing any magic to protect my self."

"Fair enough, go grab what you think you will need and let's get out of here. Tuney, you're welcome in our home anytime, but never bring Dunlap with you."

When Dudley began laughing, Petunia and Vernon looked at him strangely. They didn't get the ribbing Lily just gave his dad. He left it that way and went to his room to gather what he would need. He took his stereo with him as the only electronics, and his music collection, which was vast.

When they were about to leave, Lily waved her wand and Vernon fell to the floor, shaking badly from the experience. He knew there was nothing he could do, without proof of what he says. Petunia would never speak against her own sister, and Dudley was one of them now, so he could expect nothing from him.

Because Of Ron-}

Kreacher and Dobby did not get along well at all. With it being Kreacher's home to serve, he had final say in matters of the home concerning the elves. This gave Dobby all the meanial tasks given to him by Kreacher. He had to follow them if he wished to stay at Harry Potter's side. Unless he could repair their home in Godric's Hollow. But that had been disallowed by James Potter as it had become a memorial to all those who died because of the war. But James had another home they could move to, and Sirius would probably move with him if he went that way. Peverell Manor was his from the will of Ignotious Peverell, his ancestor from long ago. He had never been there as his parents had their home in Godric's Hollow. He talked with Lily and she decided to go with him to look to see how much repair woud be needed to the home and if it was livable.

Harry, Dudley, Sirius, Luna and Dobby went with them and were soon standing before a vacant lot until James announced ownership of the property and a huge mansion stood before them that looked in pristine condition. They wlked through the gates that opened when James took possession and up to the Mansion. When they got to the doors, they also opened before they stepped up to it and the group walked in.

Lily looked around at the splendor of the home and then watched as a yellow blur went running past her to the staircase and up the stairs. "Luna, you should wait until we are all going up there." but she was beyond earshot.

Harry, Dudley and Sirius followed her up there, while James and Lily looked at the ground floor. Dobby went right to the kitchen for his tour.

Sirius went in search of Luna, while Harry and Dudley did their own tour, looking for their own room. This was just the west wing of the second floor and there were six bedrooms on this side with four lavs.

Harry took the other room with it's own Lav and Dudley took the room next to Harry's that shared a Lav with the other room on that side of the hall.

Sirius found Luna lying on a bed that looked as soft as a cloud, making a snow angel on the bedspreads. Sirius joined her on the bed and just watched her as she was falling in love with the room she chose as her own. Luna knew her father didn't have room for her in the small apartment he had while trying to bring the Quibbler back to print. He was glad there were people that gave her a home since he couldn't.

Sirius got back up and let her continue her little game as he walked around the room to see what else he could find. There were two walk in closets that he loved. The Lav had the two doors that locked automatically when the Lav was being used. It did the opposite when the Lav was vacated as it unlocked.

There was a walk in shower and a tub for use and two sinks with a large mirror shared by both sinks. He found out later that except for the beds, all rooms had the same set up except for the two master rooms that had their own Lav.

Lily and James found a Library, a sitting room, a dining room two lavs, a ballroom, a kitchen that Dobby was dancing around in as it was huge and well furnished. He also found a bedroom for himself that was a good size room. The bed was a full size bed that Dobby got lost in when he laid on it.

Lily looked to James and asked, "Why did you wait until now to look at this beautiful home, James?"

"We didn't need this much when we first got Married Lils. Mum and dad didn't need that much as they just had me, so they never thought to look at it. Even when Sirius came to live with us, they didn't need this big of a home. Remus stayed with Sirius when he became a member of our family. Then when we became a part of that damned Prophecy, Albus told us we couldn't go anywhere else, so he had us put that useless spell on it."

Lily understood what he said and didn't question it any further, but now that they have seen it, they found their new home.

Sirius knew that he would not be going back to Black Manor, so he thought it would be a great wedding gift for Remus and Tonks, with all the trimmings, including Kreacher.

Lily and James talked later that evening while they prepared for bed, "James, this is a lovely home and I wish we had found it before that night. But it is so huge, I think we need to start to fill it. Like with children. We could begin tonight if you wish?"

James laughed at the way his wife put it, wanting to have sex. All she had to do was lie on the bed naked and it would have been enough of a clue for him. However, he had been ready for a long time to have another child and it would make him the happiest man in the world to be able to raise a baby from birth to adulthood. To make up for what he missed with Harry.

Now wishing to waste any time, James grabbed Lily and pulled her to the bed and ripped all of his clothes then he worked on Lily's. He was kinder with hers as she would have killed him if he ripped them off her. Then he gently pushed her back on the bed and began to discover her body hot spots. Trying to find all her hot spots took a long time which Lily didn't mind at all. She loved the control James had over his lust, making sure that she was getting her body readjusted to love making again. Being their second interlude at it, he needed to establish new thrills for their sex games.

It didn't take much to give Lily her first orgasm as He was sucking on and playing with her breasts. She moaned deeply as it sent a shock wave of pleaure throughout her body. And His continued play lengthened the pleasure. Lily did remember to put a silencing spell up to hide what they were doing but it didn't matter as everyone probably didn't care. It was expected from them to want to have some fun.

James moved down her body and found the little nob of flesh that carried so much thrill to Lily, and he drew it into his mouth and sucked on it, while fingering her pussy. Now it was getting serious for her and she let James know that what he was doing was great, but she needed more, so much more.

Lily was never very vocal in their love making in the past, but now she changed and became persistent with her demands, "James, add another finger. Yes that's it. Move them around some more. No, not like that, curl them up into my canal and rub the flesh. Yes, that's it, just like that. Now suck harder on my clit and gently bite it. YES! That's it, do it some more. YES! OH JAMES! Please go deeper. OH YES! Now it is time to give it to me. Play time is over. I need some hot love baby tonight. Donna knew what she was talking about. YES! Do it to me one more time. OH JAMES, THIS IS IT! YES!" and then she went silent as the biggest orgasm of the night took over her senses. She couldn't talk. She was barely able to breathe. She almost passed out from the sheer ecstasy of the moment. She knew for a fact that they were going to become a bigger family. It wasn't a long session, but it was fruitful.

She held James buried in her as she rode out the thrill he just gave her, but he didn't seem to mind. He did try to lift himself off her so that his weight wouldn't hurt her. Just enough to relieve her, but not pull out.

Then he got tired and had to pull out and roll to the side. He didn't take his eyes off her the entire time. He wondered how he got so lucky to have such a beautiful, caring, charming and loving wife. It was the first time in his life he felt sorry for Severus, seeing at what he lost when he said those hurtful words back in their fifth year. Then he cleared his mind and thought, 'What the hell am I thinking, thank you Severus for being such an idiot.'

"James, I'm not for sure, but I'm pretty positive that we got what we wished for. If Luna were here she could probably confirm it, with the way she sees things others can't."

Then there was a knock on the door, and as if she were reading Lily's mind, Luna walked in with Sirius in tow. She dropped his hand and ran to Lily to hold her tight and say with pride, "I think it's great that you began you second chance of raising a child so soon after being brought back by the blight that took you away. Do you want to know the sex of the child to be?"

James was laughing to hard to answer, so Lily did, "Are you sure of the sex, Luna?"

"Oh yes, quite sure. Sirius and I were doing a little playing on our own when the message came through about your condition."

"Then please keep it to yourself for the time being, until we confirm my condition from a medical exam. It's not that I doubt you, Luna, as I feel the same as you, but others will believe it from a professional source, rather than two wishful women."

"OK, but just to let you know, I think it is wonderful, and so will Harry, Remus, Tonks, Ginny and Hermione."

Because Of Ron-}

Poppy confirmed what Lily and Luna thought and everyone congratulated them for their brilliant predictions. Harry and Sirius walked around like it was them who was the father. Sirius was going to be hurt when he finds out that Remus was going to be the Godfather of this child, and Tonks the Godmother.

When Dudley was told the news, he knew he had to tell his mum about what happened, and asked Harry to help him get there. They walked to the door and Dudley just walked in and surprised his mum. But hers was nothing compared to Dudley's. He looked at his mum's eye and her jaw. The eye was black and her jaw, swollen. Dudley turned back to Harry, but saw he was gone.

Harry knew where the shit worked and he was going to pay him back for what he did to his aunt. He walked into the plant's front office area and went to Vernon's secretary, "Tell Dursley his nephew is here to see him."

His secretary turned to the phone and when she did, Harry entered his office and pushed Vernon out of his chair, telling him to get up.

Vernon never saw this Harry before and feared for his life. "What do you want with me?" while he stayed on the ground, feeling safer there.

"Does it make you feel proud to beat up on weaker people, like me when I was young? What did she do that caused you to hit her?"

Vernon now wanted everyone to know how he felt, "She brought that Freak into our life, that's what she did. We were living a normal life, when you entered the picture. For fifteen years we put up with your freakishness, trying our best to show you how useless it was to you. Then when we finally get rid of you, Dudley has to find out he has it in him as well. I never should have agreed to marry her. If I knew then what I know now, I wouldn't have. Now get out of my office, before I call the authority."

"Not until you feel every bit of pain Petunia felt." and Harry walked up to him and pulled him to his feet, and never using magic, Hit him several times in his mid section. Not once did he hit him in the face, but the damage to his stomach and ribs was enough to cover the hurt that Petunia felt. Harry then walked out and was gone before the authorities arrived, never able to find Harry that day.

Harry did report to them the next day, but with his aunt and cousin for the proof of his claim. Harry was fined five hundred pounds for his role in the fight, but Vernon was fined 10,000 and was served divorce papers.

Harry had the upper hand over Vernon, as he found the best solicitor anywhere for these type of cases. When the case would come to court, Vernon would be looking at turning everything over to Petunia.


	16. Chapter 16

Because Of Ron Keeperoliver Chapter Sixteen

The night before Harry reported to the station with Petunia and Dudley, Lily and Petunia were up all night. Petunia was up because she didn't know what she was going to do. Lily because she was worried about what was going to happen to Harry.

They didn't get any sleep, but were able to calm down and relax. When Harry explained what he was going to do, it at first freightened Petunia, but then when Dudley said he would be there as well, she was OK to go and talk to the authorities and press charges against Vernon for assault and abuse.

Harry's solicitor met Harry at the precinct and entered with Dudley and Petunia. Harry had to pay the fine for public fighting and creating a disturbance, but it didn't bother him. When Petunia was questioned about her experience with her husband, she told them everything that happened and Vernon was brought in for questioning.

He denied having touched her and told them that she fell and hurt herself. When he was asked where it was she fell, he said the kitchen. Then when he was asked how she fell, he said she tripped over something, but didn't know what.

Harry's solicitor was writing all this down and waited for Vernon to finish before he asked any questions. When Vernon finally finished with his statement, the Solicitor asked him how he knew this happened if he was in the front room.

"I heard a noise from the kitchen and ran in to see what happened and found her on the floor, unconscious."

"And you found nothing she could have tripped over?"

"There was a chair by her that could have caused it."

"Do you know what she hit that caused her to pass out?"

"No. Like I said, she was in the middle of the floor when I found her."

"So, she tripped over a chair and fell to the middle of the floor, with nothing to show what she hit when she fell, is that correct?"

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? It happened just like I said."

"Mr. Dursley, for her to fall and hurt herself like you said, she would have other bruises to show for it. When she was examined for the bruises to her face, those were the only bruises found on her. There was nothing in the kitchen that would leave imprints on her like she shows. They are fist marks and open hand marks that created these bruises. Perhaps you should correct your statement to what really happened as it will go easier for you. Between her statement and the hospital's statement, the story you told would be called liable in the court. That would increase your penalty."

Vernon by this time was fed up with the entire procedure and went off on Petunia like he did with Harry. This time the truth was told and the fine slapped on him and a court appearance given.

He was held back until Petunia, Harry and Dudley were gone for fifteen minutes before he was released to leave. He cussed all the way back to work, where the Manager was waiting for him with his walking papers. He was fired from his job for his abuse, not only to his wife, but from complaints from people he worked with.

With the way he was released from work, he doubted if he would be able to find work else where that would pay the same rate he received.

Petunia and Lily were once again talking, only this time they were in a much better mood. Petunia was much happier and laughing at the things she told her about the Marauders in school. She did this to keep Petunia's mind off what was going on, and it worked.

Because Of Ron-}

Dudley's next trip to Diagon Alley took him to purchase his requirements and a few other items he thought he might need. These were purchased from Fred and George in their shop. Harry's discount tripled what he would normally have gotten. Not to mention his free samples he got. He had to have more of the Ton Tongue Toffee, and some Canary Cremes.

If he knew Hermione was going to be Head Girl, he might have been a little more subtle about buying them with her around, but since he didn't know, and she didn't say anything, he walked out with a smile on his face.

With everything in the trunk he purchased, Him and Harry made their way home. Petunia wanted to see the things he bought, and when Dudley was distracted by Luna when she walked in, Petunia took a piece of candy and ate it. It was a Canary Creme, and she was soon sporting yellow feathers instead of her hair. She didn't even know it happened until Lily started laughing at her. She looked into a window to see why and when she saw the feathers, she began to laugh as well. She was lucky it was the crème, as the toffee may have caused more damage to her already bruised face.

In another time or place, Dudley would have been in deep trouble for letting his mum eat magical candy, but now she laughed along with everyone else.

Harry and Dudley sat in Dudley's room with Harry showing Dudley how to move his wand with each spell, tricks he learned from the half blood prince on potions, correct pronunciation to avoid a wrong spell and other information he would need to get by in his one year. When Harry told him about the different houses, Dudley became worried he would be put in a house away from Harry. Harry told him it didn't matter as he would still be there for him, but with Harry being in his last year and Dudley being in his only year, if he was placed in Gryffindor, he wouldn't see Harry that often.

Another thing he told Dudley was that his age difference would be sort of a problem with his classmates. He would be answering a lot of questions about why he was starting out so late. The answer would always be the same, but it would be told over and over again. Dudley knew this and it didn't bother him yet.

When Hermione visited Harry and Dudley, Dudley didn't know what he was letting himself in for when he asked her to help him with his magic. The first thing she told him was to never try magic outside of Hogwarts because of the trace put on all wands. She forgot that Dudley was over seventeen so the trace was pulled. Next she warned him to never try anything with out a trained person being there with him in case something went wrong, as in potions. Lily could have become a Potion master if she wished to pursue it. Before she left, Dudley knew more of what not to do than what he could or can do. He saw Harry laughing behind Hermione's back because of what she was doing to Dudley.

To help him out, Harry asked Hermione to come with him to see how Luna was doing as she had been feeling morning sickness lately.

They found her lying down and when she saw Harry walk in she started up. "What did you do to me Harry Potter? I have never felt so sick in all my life. I can't even look at food without becoming sick. Why didn't you warn me it was going to be like this?"

When Harry started to laugh, he knew he did the wrong thing. Luna started to cry and Hermione was scolding him for being so insensitive. He tried to explain why he was laughing, but he couldn't get a word in edge wise. He went to Luna and took her hand, "Luna, having never experienced being pregnant, I couldn't tell you what to expect. I also told you before you got this way that you didn't have to, but you went ahead and did it. So, to blame me for what you wished for is kind of rediculous, don't you think?"

"Someone must have known this was going to happen? Why couldn't he or she have told me?"

"Mainly because you didn't listen to anyone. We tried to tell you many things, but you always said this is what you wanted. WAIT! Why isn't Padfoot here with you?"

"Because he is using the lav right now, doing what I feel like doing. He is feeling everything I am feeling. Isn't there any thing I can take to stop this. I am so hungry I could eat more than Ron, but I'm afraid if I eat anything, I'll be wearing it."

Hermione thought on it for a moment then asked her, "Have you tried eating salted crackers? That may help out some."

"Any kind of crackers, or a special kind?"

"I think you should go with the white crackers as there is butter in the other type of cracker. You should drink a lot of water too."

"Thank you Hermione, I'll try that. Harry could you get some for me please. It's only right since you got me this way." He was laughing as he left the room. "He could at least show a little sympathy for me."

"He did leave to go get them Luna. He does feel something for you."

"I just hope I get over this soon. I don't want to go back to school and be visiting Poppy every ten minutes."

When Harry got back, Luna grabbed the box of crackers and started eating them. She felt something move in her stomach and thought she was going to have to visit the lav again, but it was just her stomach say thank you for feeding it.

Because Of Ron-}

With one week left to the summer hols, things had moved along smartly. Petunia got her divorce from Vernon, and left him with very little. He had to sell the house to pay for what he owed her. When she learned he was fired from Grunnings, she was tickled by it. Now he was looking for another job, but found it difficult because of a lack of any support from his last job.

Luna had gotten over her morning sickness and was now eating normally or regularly as Sirius said that her eating habits were the strangest things he ever saw. Sardines, straight from the can. Pizza with anchovies. Tuna fish with mustard and sour pickles. He was going through facial strains with each added item. Lily tried telling him that cravings were a part of being pregnant. James told Sirius about Lily's cravings and the weird hours she would have them.

As the time got closer, Dudley was getting anxious, ready to leave and get started. His trunk had been packed for two weeks and his wand was always with him. He was often found with a book in his hands, reading either Transfiguration or potions. He thought these were going to be his favorite classes. It may change when he saw Filius and Hagrid.

Lily never got morning sickness, but her cravings were as bad as she had with Harry, and James had to laugh at her requests. With Harry, she craved sweets. With Luna, she craved salty and sour things. With Lily and Jasmine (Like Luna said, it is going to be a girl), she craved peanut butter and anything. Her favorite was peanut butter and bacon sandwiches. She also had Peanut butter and graham crackers, peanut butter and banana sandwiches and peanut butter straight from the jar.

Harry had visitors over through out the summer with Daphne and Draco being pretty frequent. Hermione and Fred were mostly on weekends as the WWW was keeping the twins quite busy. Dean and Lavender came by once, but it was to tell Harry that her and Dean were breaking up as her demands were too much for Dean. Dudley saw this and wondered what her demands were that were too much for him. Lavender was a very good looking girl and it would have to be a hell of a lot of stuff for him to give up on her. He asked her if she was seeing anyone else and she said no. That left the door opened for him. Their years may be different, but their age wasn't.

This was with ten days left to the summer and Dudley got a date with her and tonight was that date. He didn't know where to take her, so he asked Harry, and he suggested some place nice, but not too expensive. "Now where would I know how to find a place like that Harry? I don't frequent those type places. So, tell me where I can find one."

Harry and Dudley took a walk to where he would find it, and it was close to the Mansion. Harry gave Dudley some money, more than enough to cover the cost of the meal and travel to any place they wished to go afterwards. Dudley didn't know what to say, so he just hugged him for his thank you.

Dudley got his best suit out and a tie to wear as the place he was taking her demanded a man wear a tie and a woman wear proper evening wear. He decided he needed a haircut before he got dressed and he had plenty of time so he went to tell his mum where he was going, and his Aunt Lily said, "I can cut your hair for you Dudley, to save you money and time."

This worried Dudley a little as he saw Harry and James hair. He didn't wish to look like that, so he told her it was no problem as the barber was just around the corner. He left before he could be talked out of it.

When the time came for Dudley to pick up Lavender, Harry surprised him when he rented a Limo for them to use. When he stopped to pick up Lavender, she wanted to scream she was so overjoyed at what she saw. Her mum and dad came to see what happened and they laughed when they saw Lavender standing there looking at the Limo that was there to pick her up. Then when a man got out to escort her to the Limo, she about tripped over her own feet. They saw a perfect evening for their daughter.

Lavender got another surprise when she saw where Dudley was taking her for their meal. Rapheal's was the most exquitite restaurant in London and it was impossible to get a reservation this little in advance. She didn't know it was one of Sirius' part ownerships.

The shocks didn't stop with the establishment, it continued when Dudley and her were treated like royalty when seated. People in the surrounding tables watched them as they were seated. She saw them leaning in and talking in private and looking up to see who they were.

Then when someone on stage asked for everyone's attention, he stated , "Please, may I have your attention. It has come to my attention that we have with us, a hero who helped end a long war with an evil force. Please give a hand to Miss Lavender Brown. Please stand up Miss Brown and take a bow."

Lavender was embarrassed to do it, but from the urging of Dudley, she did this and the round of applause was deafening. Her embarrassment changed to pride as the other patrons stood up to her and applauded even louder. She looked down at Dudley and saw him smile at her and clapping his own hands to her heroic deed.

Lavender sat back down and the noise quieted down for them to place their order and enjoy the evening. Before their meal came, a few people came up to them and asked for Lavender's autograph, and one gentleman even asked if he could kiss her on the cheek. She refused of course but thanked him for his request.

She looked across to Dudley, "Did you plan all this Dudley?"

Dudley laughed as he answered, "I swear I had nothing to do with it. I didn't even know it was going to happen. Harry was the one to suggest this place to eat, saying it was only a few blocks from where we live. It is, but I didn't know which place he was talking about. As for the speech, I don't even know what they were talking about."

"Unless this place is magical, I don't think anyone else knows what he was talking about either." she looked around and was surprised when she did in fact see other wizards and witches seated in the crowd. Ones she knew for sure who they were. The Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones was one of them, with a dark skinned man she didn't know.

The meal was brought out to them and they enjoyed the best meal either ever ate. The chef had to be a five start chef. The talk was little during the meal as neither of them wished to see the meal get cold. Then the dessert was another delicious offering.

In all, the meal took two hours for them to enjoy. It would be the only time for Lavender to eat there, but not one she would soon forget.

Dudley asked her if there was anywhere else she would like to go and she asked to just drive around to let her food settle. They did for another hour when she thought she better head home. Dudley got out of the vehicle to escort her to her door. Lavender thanked him for a wonderful evening and agreed to see him again before they left for school.

Two days later Dudley was picking her up to take her to a movie. Once they left her home, she sidetracked Dudley and told him where to go. It was a small Inn that provided rooms and this is where she took him. Once in the room, she began her plan to seduce Dudley. It was a mute point as Dudley knew what she wanted when she pulled up to the Inn. He picked her up and carried her to the bed and took off his clothes. He still had some of his chubbyness from his childhood, but he was no where near what he once was. He also didn't compare with Harry, which he didn't know he was being compared to.

Lavender was with her fifth man sexually and she didn't think she would ever find a man to compare with Harry ever again. Not in size, nor attentiveness. Dean was close in size, falling about an inch short Dudley was two inches short. Ron was a pathetic four inches short, and Seamus was also two inches short. However no one came close to how much attention Harry paid to her desires.

Dudley began with kissing her on the lips and from there moved to her neck and shoulders. She tried to slow him down, but he was too eager and was rushing through all phases of the process. She stopped him and said, "Dudley, have you ever done this before?"

Dudley was embarrassed by the question, "Sure, a number of times, why?"

"Were there any complaints?"

"No."

"Any second dates?"

This time the answer came out later than the last question, "No, there were no second dates."

Lavender smiled at him, "Then how about letting me set the pace, OK?"

Dudley just nodded his head and let her take over. It was the best move he ever made, as Lavender knew what she was doing. She took it slow and had him do the same. It started with the kiss, which lasted much longer than their first one. His visit to her neck and shoulder was a longer stay, moving her neckline with each kiss, like she showed him.

Dudley was enjoying this learning lesson and soon took over on his own, just following what she already taught him. He finally got her sweater off and her bra off, and was working on her breasts. He spent ten minutes there and was giving Lavender chills with his kisses and his sucking on them. He was learning fast, much faster than Ron did.

She felt him kiss his way to her waist of her slacks and the cool air as he drew them down her legs, following the exposed skin with kisses like Harry always did. This is what she was looking for, someone who knew what she wanted.

When Dudle finally pulled her knickers off and placed his lips on her pussy, she was experiencing her first orgasm. It was a small one, but knew they would get better as he moved along. She was considering letting him do her the way Harry did, when she thought, 'No, that was why she lost Dean. She asked him for anal sex and he thought it disgusting.' She didn't wish to lose another lover because of her fettish.

Dudley remembered how Harry told his story of the seven and their personal desires and remembered what it was that Lavender loved. He didn't know if he could do this, but if he wanted to keep her, then he would have to try. "Lavender, I now this may sound kind of sick, but have you ever had anal sex?"

Lavender almost passed out, "OH Yea, I've had it before and I kind of enjoy it. Why?"

"I wouldn't mind trying it with you if you like. I haven't done it before and have thought about it, but was afraid to ask."

"I would like to try it with you as well, but only after we have straight sex, to warm us up. Did you talk with Harry about me?"

"I'm sorry Lavender, I did. It's not what you think though. I asked him if he knew you well in school, and he said you were a part of the seven who defeated Voldemort. He also told me how you did your part, just so that I would know what you liked."

"Leave it to Harry to still think of me after we were through. I still love him You know. He was the only one who listened to my feelings and acted on them. I told him after he did it, that I would never do it this way again, but I'm afraid I liked it very much and is the reason Dean and I broke up, because I asked him to do it to me this way. He felt it was disgusting and would never do it that way."

Dudley didn't say anything after this and just went ahead with their plan. He entered her pussy and pushed his cock as deep as he could and then set his motion and speed. He felt how tight she was and became excited from the friction it was creating. He didn't wish to end it this way, so he slowed down and worked on getting her to her second orgasm. It happened sooner than he thought and it was a huge one as he pushed faster to extend it for her. Lavender was going through a massive orgasm that had her shivvering from the shear delight it gave her.

Then Dudley pulled out of her pussy and used his fingers to lube her arse with her cum and get her ready for his anal invasion. Maybe he wasn't as big as Harry, but he knew how to use what he had. She relaxed as much as she could to make it easier for Dudely and soon felt his cock push against her ring and soon the entry of his cock as it moved forward up her entry. Yes, it was smaller than Harry and the difference she felt was quite a bit. With Harry, there was a little pain, but a lot of pleasure from the pressure he put in her. Dudley gave her no pain and very little pressure, but it felt good in it's own way.

Dudley never felt anything so tight in all his life, and the feeling was unbelieveable. The warmth and the softness was beyond description. Maybe what he told her was a bit fabricated as he never asked any one about this, but now that he felt it, he wondered why he hadn't. It was the most marvelous feeling in the world.

Dudley was soon driving his cock faster and harder than he ever did, trying to reach his own orgasm and he felt it, she also felt it and matched his speed with her own and soon she felt him explode in her arse, filling her with his sperm.

Dudley pulled out when he came and laid beside her for a looking at her and wondering where they would go next in their relationship, if there was one in place.

He didn't even have to ask as she turned to him and said, "Will you remember me when we get to Hogwarts, Dudley? I wouldn't mind going to Hogsmeade with you on a date."

"Will I remember you?" Dudley laughed, "I can't see how I could ever forget you. You are the prettiest girl I have ever gone out with, and like me, you have your own ideas on what you like. You're funny, smart, good looking and you know Harry and all his friends. In short, you're perfect. So, to answer your question, shouldn't it be me asking you out?"

Lavender laughed as she put her head on his shoulder and sighed. Did she finally find the man of her dreams? They got dressed so Dudley could bring her home and he promised to see her on the train when they left for Hogwarts. Two more days before he would see her again.

Because Of Ron-}

The morning of Dudley's first train ride to Hogwarts was chaotic. It wasn't any of the students that created it, it was Sirius. He was going crazy, making sure that Luna had everything, going through her trunk several times and each time finding what he asked her about. Luna was showing and she had a glow about her that had her feeling good all the time. Sirius was the perfect mate for her. She was the calming influence on his insanity.

They finally had everything packed and left for King's cross Station and the Hogwart's express. Once there and on the platform for Hogwarts, Harry took all three trunks to the train and placed them on the racks overhead in the compartment he selected. He was followed on board by Luna and Dudley, but Luna had to take him on a tour of the train. While they were gone, Hermione, Daphne, Draco and Lavender joined him in the compartment.

Luna and Dudley soon joined them and when he entered the room he found Lavender there and pulled her up into a hug. Every one just watched them as they kissed and then took a seat with Lavender practically sitting on Dudley's lap. He looked down at her hip sitting on his leg and she saw this, "We still have more people going to join us for the trip. I have to leave them room."

"I wasn't complaining, I was just hoping you would get even closer."

"OH, you mean like this?" and she crawled up on his lap.

"That'll work with me. Now, get comfortable." and she did, snuggleing against his chest.

Harry saw the last member of their group enter the platform and he got up to go help her with her trunk.

He got to her and hugged and kissed her and then took her trunk to their compartment and stowed it away. Ginny had to sit close as there was very little room, but heard no complaints from Harry so she stayed where she was. She just got settled when the train began the journey that Dudley was waiting for.

He had all kinds of questions for any who would answer them and he got them from all of the others, not just Harry or Luna. He was becoming one of Harry's gang and he felt proud of the fact that he was so well liked and accepted.

When the cart came around, Harry and Draco bought sweets for everyone and Dudley tasted his first chocolate frog, after Draco kept it from jumping out the window. Dudley now wished he had taken this trip when Harry first took his. He didn't know how Harry's was, but his was just fantastic.

They all asked him what house he wished to be in, and he proudly said "Gryffindor!" They then asked if he did any studying before he left, and he had them ask him questions. Hermione asked him the same question that Snape asked Harry in his first class. "Dudley Where would I find a Bezoar?"

"In the belly of a goat, Hermione." Hermione didn't need to ask anything else as this was a third year question. She knew he was ready for what was coming for his first year.

No one asked him any more questions and the rest of the trip was filled with questions about what to expect for their final year in the school that was their life for six years.

When the train finally pulled up to the Hogsmeade station, Dudley looked around to see where he would be taking Lavender on their first date.


	17. Chapter 17

Because Of Ron Keeperoliver Chapter Seventeen

Molly never had anything to do with the home finances, so she didn't know about Ginny's placement of the reward money to their account. However, she did need a few things for the evening meal and she didn't have the funds with her to buy them, so she visited Gringotts to see how much she had available.

She walked up to a free Goblin and asked, "I need to get in my family vault to draw some money out. It is vault 772."

"Your name please, and do you have a key?

"Shoot, Arthur has the key. I'm sorry but, no I don't. Is there a way to get funds from my vault without visiting it? The name is Weasley"

"And you said vault number 772? I'm sorry but that is not the Weasley family vault. Please wait while I check on something." and he walked off towards the back.

He returned with Bill to make an identification on the attempt to visit his family vault. Bill saw his mum and went right to her, "MUM, what are you doing here?"

"Trying to get some money from our vault, but this Goblin tells me 772 is not our vault? What's going on Bill?"

"I'll take this Stonecrusher. This is my mum. Come with me mum and I'll try to explain." He took her back to his office to break it to her gently. "We had to change our vault mum because it couldn't hold the funds that were added to it. You see, dad knew what was happening, but Ginny asked him not to say anything to you just yet."

"Say anything te me about what, Bill? And what do you mean our vault couldn't hold the funds that was added to it. Where did these come from and what does Ginny have to do with it?"

"I tried telling dad something like ths was going to happen. OK, mum, when Harry and the seven ended Voldemort's life, they became eligible for a reward. Harry refused it, as did Fleur, Tonks, Daphne and Luna. That meant that Hermione, Lavender and Ginny got to share it. The reward was 1,500,000 Galleons and each one got 500,000 Galleons for their share. Ginny put 490,000 Galleons in our vault, almost all she got."

"Why didn't someone tell me this? Why didn't the others want a share of it? Why did Ginny keep 10,000 Galleons for herself? NO, I don't mean that. Ginny deserves anything she earned, but why didn't she tell me?"

"She wanted to surprise you with it mum. I think she wanted to keep some for herself in case there was something special going on this year at school. And you know after this year, there will be no one going to school, so this money will help out more than you know, as it will pay off many of our debts."

"We don't have any debts, Bill. The house is paid for and we don't owe anyone anything. Unless you know something I don't know?"

"Well, you see, Dad kind of helped Fleur and I out with buying our home. I didn't have enough to buy it and I didn't want to ask her mum and dad for help. She understood, somewhat, but wondered how Dad could help us?"

"So, how did he help you?"

"He had a second vault he didn't tell you about. You see, he has more money than he wants everyone to believe. It's not a lot, but if he needed it, he could get it. He wanted the family to be a loving family, not a money loving family. If we all thought we were a little put under financially, it would get us closer with the love we all share. Dad is smarter than he let's on. If Ron knew he had this money, hard telling what he would find to spend it on. Percy the same thing."

Bill got her 100 Galleons for her shopping and told her the vault number, which was vault 686, right next to Harry's vault.

Because Of Ron-}

Dudley had the choice of riding in the carts or take the boat to the castle, and he went with the boat. Unfortunately only one other could ride with him and a young boy took that spot. He asked Dudley all kind of questions that he couldn't answer, like what they had to do to be sorted, or which house did he think was the best to be sorted into. Finally the boat pulled up to shore and Hagrid pulled them all up so that the kids wouldn't get wet. They were met at the door by ProfessorMcGonagall and led into a small room to wait for the other students to be seated before they entered. She made her welcoming speech and then went back into the school to see when she could come back and get them. Ten minutes later she brought them in and had them line up between the house tables.

Dudley saw Harry and waved to him and saw Harry mouth the words, "Good Luck."

After the hat made it's opening song the sorting started, and Dudley was the seventh one called up.

He took a seat and when the hat settled on his head, Dudley felt the voice in his head, "What is this? A Dursley needs to be sorted. How strange. Hmmm, not the background one would expect from a cousin of Harry Potter. Not a good childhood. An abusive father and a mother that let it continue. Ah, then Harry saved you. You changed after this. Very good. Let's see now, you are brave, so Gryffindor could serve you. Not that strong in magic, so Ravenclaw and Slytherin won't work. Your loyalty became strong after the incident with the Dementors, so maybe Hufflepuff."

"Sir, do you think it could be possible for me to get in the same house as Harry?"

Harry was watching the sorting for Dudley and was wondering why it took so long, when he felt the hat in his mind, "Harry , your cousin wishes to be in the same house as you. How do you feel about this, what with his background?"

"It would be fine for me to have him in our house."

"Very well then, LET IT BE GRYFFINDOR!" and Dudley took off the hat and placed it back on the stool for the next student. He then Joined Harry and Ginny at the Gryffindor table to a round of applause.

When he took his seat, Lavender got up and joined him and kissed him on the cheek. This started it all over again for Ron. This time it was Lavender that felt the brunt of his harsh words. "What the hell, Lavender, are you plying your trade with the nubies now? Can't find someone in your year as you have gone through them all? At least he is your own age."

Dudley didn't know what he could do, but he was enraged with this insult, "Look, you can say what you want about me, but don't talk to Lavender like that. Maybe magic is new to me, but fighting isn't and I will fight you man to man, fist to fist. Or are you too much of a coward to face me like that?"

"If I was talking to you, then I would agree with your challenge, but you weren't even a thought in my mind, except for being a first year. Now sit down and shut up."

Dudley stood up and left his seat and approached Ron. Ron pulled his wand to try and scare off this firstie. It didn't work, so he put it away and was going to fight him like he was asked, when Professor Dumbledore called out, "Sit down, both of you. We will not have any fighting in public. You are housemates and should not be fighting amongst your self. Mr. Weasley, see me after the meal in my office. Mr. Dursley, join your cousin."

Both did as they were told, and Dudley was still fuming when Lavender hugged him, "My hero. Following after your cousin I see. Not a bad habit to get into. Just keep it down a bit." Lavender laughed.

"But he insulted you. I can't accept that."

"Hey, did you see me get upset, or Harry, Ginny, Hermione or anyone else? No. Do you know why? Because we have seen Ron do this in the recent past and let it go in one ear and out the other. You'll get use to it, Dudley. Ron has had a tough time in school and it gets to him."

"Rougher than Harry?"

"At times. Yes Harry has had it rougher most of the time, but both Hermione and Ron have gone through it as well. Just let it go."

The meal ended and they all left the hall for their dorms and soon after went to bed.

The next morning as they were getting settled for breakfast, Hedwig showed up at the table bearing letters for both Ron and Ginny. Ron knew what his was as he had received one from his mum in his second year. Howlers scared the poop out of him. He put it down to open it later, however, once he touched it, it had to be opened quickly or it would open on it's own, which it did.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE THE GIRLS ALONE. NOW PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE TELLS ME YOU'RE AT IT AGAIN. YOU HAVE LEFT ME NO CHOICE, I HAVE ASKED THE PROFESSOR TO GIVE YOU DETENTION FOR ONE WEEK, AND IF YOU DO IT AGAIN, THE NEXT TIME WILL BE FOR THE ENTIRE YEAR. THERE WILL BE NO FIGHT WITH MR. DURSLEY. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR. STRAIGHTEN UP RONALD OR I WILL SEND THE TWINS THERE TO HELP YOU."

The sweat coming off Ron's brow had him soaked and he left the meal without eating to go change his shirt.

Ginny waited until Ron's letter had been heard before she tried to open hers. She was afraid she had done something to get her in trouble, but she didn't know what it was. She peeled the letter open and slowly undid it to read.

My Dear Ginevra:

Why didn't you tell me dear, why you did it. You know what I am talking about. The money you put in our family vault, the one your father kept hidden from me.

You put almost all your reward in our account. I don't know why, but for this, I thank you. It was the sweetest thing ever done for our family. I love you Ginny, and this only strengthens it.

I'm ashamed your father had to hide money from me to keep the love in our family going. We had a long talk last night and this was the reason he told me about it. He was afraid if there was more money available to us, then it would change who we were.

I also know about the money you kept, and I say, use it in good spirits and I hope there is a need for you to buy something for your self. I don't know why you needed that much, but when you put it against what you put in our account, it doesn't amount to that much.

Any way, we will see you during the Christmas Hols. Have a very good year and make us proud.

We all love you.

Mum and Dad

Ginny tried to hide the tears coming from her eyes. She didn't want to appear weak in front of everyone, but it was no use. Harry used his napkin to wipe the tears away and he held her for comfort. She put her head on his shoulder and stayed that way until the tears dried up.

Hermione picked the letter up when Ginny dropped it and folded it up without looking at it. She gave it back to her and took her hand when she did, in a calming manner.

It was now time for the students to go to their first class and Dudley was escorted by Harry and Hermione. Dudley's first class was Charms and Harry's was Transfiguration. They would swap classes for the second hour.

Dudley was in awe of his first lesson in magic and didn't care that there no magic used. Professor Flitwick gave them a talk, then had them read the first chapter in the book which explained what Harry taught him about pronounciation and wand movement. He had his wand out, making movements with it about the spells he knew. He didn't speak, but when he thought of Lumos, his wand lit up and he almost dropped it when it did.

Professor Flitwick saw this and needed to see him after class. Dudley though he was in trouble for using magic in a class where none was called for.

After the class was done, Dudley stayed where he was to see how much trouble he was in. His first day and he almost got in a fight and now he was in trouble for using magic improperly.

Filius went to Dudley and asked him, "Mr. Dursley, you do know that you performed wordless magic, don't you?"

"Yes sir, and I'm sorry. I didn't think it would work if I just thought of it in my head. I understand I did wrong, but I really didn't want it to happen."

"Do you think you are in trouble Mr. Dursley. I just wish to see if you can do it again, only a different spell, like Wingardium Leveosar."

Dudley remembered what Harry taught him and using the correct wand movement, he thought of the spell and his quill rose in the air and moved around to Dudley's movements. He then brought it back and laid it on his desk.

"Very good Mr. Dursley. I suggest you speak to Harry this evening, to see what else you can do. I have to tell you that this is not taught until your sixth year and you have it down pat. Harry must be a good teacher. Now run along to your next class before you are late. I see my next class gathering outside now, and there is Harry and Hermione. I'll talk to them here and you talk to him later."

Dudley went to Transfiguration, but stopped at Harry and told him what happened. Harry laughed, while Hermione was speechless. Harry patted him on the back and let him knew he was going to be getting a talk from his favorite Professor.

Dudley was a bit late for class and saw where the Professor was not here, but her cat was sitting on her desk. He took a seat and got his book out, but was surprised when the cat jumped off the desk and came towards him. He almost fell off his seat when the cat transformed into Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Dursley, you do know when class is supposed to start. I suggest you move a little faster between classes."

"I'm sorry Professor but Professor Flitwick asked to see me after class."

"I didn't ask for an excuse Mr. Dursley, but thank you for giving me a proper one. I remember your cousin being late for his first class and his excuse was he got lost. Your's was much better."

Again they were told to read, but with twenty minutes left to the class, the Professor asked the class to transform a match stick to a needle.

Dudley remembered what Harry taught him again, and he went over it in his mind, and once again the match stick changed to a perfectly formed needle. Minerva saw this and went right to him.

"Mr. Dursley, why did Professor Flitwick keep you after class?"

Dudley looked up and knew what she was wanting to know, "You saw me doing this wordlessly, didn't you Professor? This is why he kept me after class."

"What spells did you use there?"

"Lumos and Wingardium, Professor."

"And he told you how difficult these were to do wordlessly?"

"Yes Professor, he told me it was taught in sixth year."

"Would you please see me this evening Mr. Dursley, and bring Mr. Potter with you."

"What about two others as well, Professor. Miss Brown and Miss Weasley would like to hear about this as well."

"I am not giving a class tonight Mr. Dursley. However it is alright if they come, and you might as well add Miss Granger as she would love to see what you can do."

"Thank you Professor, I'm sure they all will appreciate it."

Now Dudley rushed from the room when the class was over to see Harry before the he left for his next class. He saw him and Hermione just leaving Charms and caught up with them and told them, "Harry, Hermione, you need to go with me to see Professor McGonagall tonight. Ginny and Lavender can come as well. Harry, I can do wordless magic."

"I know Dudley. You learn quickly my young apprentice." Harry laughed.

Dudley smiled, "It helps to have a great teacher. Thanks for teaching me Hermione."

Harry just called out, "PUTZ!"

Dudley called back, "PECKERHEAD!"

Dudley about died when Harry said, "SHHH! No one is supposed to know that."

They met back up for lunch and Dudley told them all about the evening, Lavender and Ginny both became shocked at what Dudley said. Ginny had not been taught that yet and Lavender was never able to do it. Here was a first year that has done nothing but wordless magic.

When the rest of the people around him questioned this, another first came to Dudley's defense, "OH, he did it alright. Both Professors were very proud of what he did, and of Harry for teaching him."

"I didn't teach him wordless magic, I just taught him magic from the book. Hermione was given the credit by Dudley, didn't you Putz?"

"Yes, but you and her both know it was you. She tried teaching me, but it didn't work the way it did when you taught me."

Hermione and Ginny both brought up Harry's fifth year with the DA. The rest of the table agreed with them and Harry had to hide his face from the embarrassment.

The rest of Dudley's day went just as well as his first half, to include Potions and Professor Snape. He wasn't perfect with his first brew, but he didn't blow anything up, so he did alright.

All in all, Dudley's day went by brilliantly. Harry let him know how good he felt about him being able to do wordless magic and how proud his mum will be of him. Not just his mum, but his aunt and uncle as well..

As time went on, Dudley was surprising many Professors with his wordless magic and his skills with potions and Herbology. He wasn't the best student in his class, but he was close to the top. The wordless magic got him top grades in some of his work and he even got points for Gryffindor.

Harry was seeing something in one of his friends and it got him worried, "Hermione, are you doing alright? I notice you aren't concentrating as hard as you have in the past?"

Hermione looked to Harry and he could see where she may have been crying, or trying to hold it back. "To be honest with you Harry, I miss what we had in the past. You know, all our adventures. The getting into trouble, saving peoples lives. No that's not what I meant to say. It's so confusing. I just miss what we once had. And no, Ron is not a part of it. I feel we are missing something this year, what with Tom not being a threat, there is no exciting moments to fill our days."

He couldn't help it, Harry let out a laugh that caught everyone's attention in the common room. They were sitting alone, so no one else heard Hermione's complaint. However it did get Ginny's attention who was with Dudley going over one of his homework assignments. She went over to them and asked, "OK, what did I miss? Did Ron do something stupid again?"

Hermione was too shy to answer her, so Harry did, "It seems that I created a monster in Hermione. She misses the excitement I brought to every year. She needs an adventure. So much so that she feels this year is a failure to her. I say it is time the three of us went out to see if maybe we can't find something to get ourselves out of this boredom." and he took their hands and led them out of the common room and into the hall of the school. They went to the ROR and Harry asked for a mystery to solve.

When the room opened up, they entered into something from the past. They didn't know when it was, but Harry found a paper in the trash and picked it up to read, 'Strange incident in Kent Leads To Death Of A Homeless Man.'

"Is this the mystery we are supposed to solve, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but it is something to look into. Ginny, do you wish to help?"

"I'm here aren't I? Of course I want to help. I have to be better than Ron. No comments Harry, if you wish to preserve your dignity."

Harry laughed at this. He knew Ginny was better than quite a few people he knew. He was hoping she would continue. If this even took a few days, it would get Hermione back to where she should be.

They read the rest of the paper to find out it was printed during his mum and dad's stay at Hogwarts, so this could be related to Voldemort. When Harry mentioned this, the interest level went up with both Hermione and Ginny.

Harry saw a hotel across the street and thought they should get some sleep and start again in the morning. He didn't think of using the hotel, it was just the idea of a bed. Ginny suggested since it was Friday and there was no school tomorrow, why not stay here.

He agreed and they got a room. Harry should have known what was going to happen as he opened the door to their room and both girls tackled him to the bed and had his clothes off. "Hermione, what about Fred?"

"What about him. He isn't here, and you are. He knows we did it in school, and he figured we would do it again, but he doesn't care as long as it is just you. Ginny is here to comfirm this for him. Well that, and partake in the pleasure. You do wish to join in don't you Ginny?"

"You two ask the dumbest questions. Harry asks if I want to join in on an adventure, and you ask if I wish to have sex. What do I look like, Ron's twin? Hell yes I wish to join in with my borfriend. You didn't think you were going to get him to yourself did you, Hermione?"

The smile on her face gave Ginny the answer, but Hermione said, "I thought maybe I could, but didn't know how to get you to let me do it."

Harry wouldn't let the conversation go any further as he went to Ginny first and began his journey across her body. He started it on her lips and lingered there for a few minutes. Then he went to her neck and shoulder and left a mark where he drew her skin into his mouth to suck on. He left it where her blouse would cover the mark if she so wished to. While he was there, he unbuttoned it and drew it from her shoulders and off her back. He then moved to her cleavage and had Ginny moaning as he started in with his magic tongue. She couldn't help it, the pleasure was becoming too much and she had her first orgasm. Harry went to her jeans and had them off her and went to the waist of her knickers and had them off, trailing kisses as they went down her legs.

He left Ginny to do the same to Hermione, and after watching him with Ginny, she was already heated up and it didn't take much for her to have her first orgasm, and he hadn't even removed an article of clothing. "Damn it Ginny, why did it have to be you? I can't believe how he does this to me. How he did it to the seven of us in one night. Each one of us with different prefences and he found them all and did it to us as we wished. OH SHITE! NOT AGAIN! OH MERLIN, YES. THAT'S IT HARRY!"

He had just got her blouse and bra off and was working on her breasts when she had her second orgasm. Ginny just watched as Harry had Hermione in the throughs of her second explosion. As she watched, she thought the same thing Hermione did. How was he able to do the things he did. Know the thing he knew. Neither Hermione or Ginny figured out this was the mystery they were looking for, not the death of a homeless man. How Harry was able to find each lover's needs and work them to their best feelings.

Harry wasn't thinking about any of this, he just wanted the night to last forever. He loved what Hermione and Ginny had done to him back in his sixth year. How it made him feel special and why he needed to show them how much he appreciated it. His use of his Parstlemouth abilities was a stroke of genius and had proven successful on all the ladies of the seven.

Hermione was now moving over as it was Ginny's turn and Harry took right up where he left off. He had his lips on her clit and drew it in and had his tongue doing it's magic on her and Ginny was screaming his name as he took her to another orgasm. It was her second and it was so strong it took her to her third right away. Then Harry moved up her body and lined his cock up for entry to her pussy. He pushed forward and entered her steaming entrance and began to move in a slow manner to get her going.

Hermione watched Harry as he worked on Ginny's clit and never saw what he did to get her to such a high level of ecstasy. What was it he did to get her so high with excitement?

Harry began to go faster and harder and he had Ginny gyrating her hips to meet his cock with each thrust. She wanted this one to be the best of the evening and worked hard to get it there. She felt Harry doing something he never did for her before. He was rubbing his cock againt her top lining and it was driving her insane. She didn't see it coming and when it hit, she passed out before she exploded with the greatest orgasm she ever experienced. Harry didn't know she passed out and continued to drive his cock into her pussy, feeling her walls contract around his cock and milking it, even though he didn't have an orgasm.

He looked down to see Ginny was out, but had the biggest smile on her face he ever saw. He knew she was alright and left her for Hermione.

She looked at Harry with a longing she never showed in the past, not even during the night of the seven spells. She missed what they shared during their last year and looked to get it back just for the night they were sharing. She was in love with Fred and him letting her share this one last night with Harry and Ginny only strengthened that feeling for him.

Hermione had him lay down and she got on top of him to try this position. She would be able to control his movement by using her body weight. Or so she thought. She first placed her pussy on his mouth for him to kiss and lick and suck on her clit. It was such a strong feeling she was rubbing her pussy against his tongue and creating her own orgasm. Harry collected all the cream coming from her and swallowed it like it was a fine wine. Hermione moved from that place down his body to his special place and she lined his cock up with her pussy and lowered herself down on it heavily. He had his entire cock in her so fast, he didn't get to enjoy it. But what she did afterwards took care of that loss. She was grinding her pussy on his cock as he moved it in and out. It caused his cock to create a friction that brought Hermione to yet another orgasm and got Harry to the point he needed release. He drove his cock faster and harder and Hermione was felt what he was going for and wished to join him for her last orgasm of the evening.

Harry let go off all his holding power and had a fantastic orgasm matched by one of Hermione's. It was so fantastic, they both passed out and joined Ginny in an unconscious state. This turned into sleep for the three and it would be eight hours before they woke up.


	18. Chapter 18

Because Of Ron Keeperoliver Chapter Eighteen

When the three of them woke up the next morning, Hermione was surprised to find a copy of the Prophet laying on the table. She walked to the table and read it since Harry and Ginny used the Loo, doing who knows what. She didn't even have to open it up to see that what they saw yesterday was described in the magical paper today. Voldemort and his team raided a village and hit this home, but were chased off by local wizards who took a stand against them. No one else was hurt.

The local paper sent a copy of the story to the Times and thus the headline. But if they already knew what happened, then how was it a mystery for the three to solve?

When Harry and Ginny made it back to her, she told them and didn't get much of a response from them. Frustrated, she closed the paper and threw it in the fire of the floo and went and took care of her business and Harry and Ginny sat down and continued what they started in the Loo. Nothing hot, but very touching, as Harry was gently kissing her and just holding her as if afraid to let her go.

Hermione was done in no time and they all left and went down for breakfast. When they got there, Dudley was waiting for them and when he saw them he got up and started up, "Where the heck have you three been. I looked for you last night, then again this morning."

Harry came back with, "Hermione was bored and wanted to do as we did in the past, and try to solve a mystery. We got one, but this morning, it was solved for us by the Ministry. She was not too happy about this. Ginny and I just felt that maybe we aren't really needed anymore. It would be different for a change. Not having to look around corners before entering a new hall way. Looking behind our back to make sure we are not being followed. Hermione misses that, while I am glad to be rid of it."

"UHHH Hermione, that's just weird. Who wants to look for trouble? Didn't you have enough in your first five years? Harry said last year was his most comfortable."

"Dudley, your first five years were chasing Harry. Did it feel like you lost something when you stopped?"

Probably not the right thing to ask him as Dudley look ashamed of what he had for a response, "Ya Hermione, I did feel I lost something, and I loved it. I felt the hate I had for Harry disappear and a new found bond with him. What he did for me, was more than I deserved."

"I'm sorry Dudley, I didn't mean to bring that up." Hermione replied, sullenly.

"No, I deserve it every time someone brings it up. Harry never tried to use his magic on me and my friends, and we continued to berate, chase and taunt him, and when we caught him, he never fought back. That should have shown me he was different and that I was taking advantage of it."

Ginny wanted to get away from all this sad stuff so she asked, "Hey Harry, Dudley, you want to go flying?"

Dudley got a gleem in his eye and lost it when Harry said, "Dudley can't go flying until he has his first lesson Gin. You forget he is just a firstie."

"I know, but I had to get off all that I'm sorry, no I'm sorry stuff. This is a weekend and I don't want to cry for the entire two days."

Now every one was down for breakfast and Lavender joined Dudley at the table and Dean, Parvatti, Seamus, Neville, Hannah and Susan joined them for the meal. After the meal was over, they went outside to enjoy one of the few remaining good days left before the cold and the snow set in.

Dudley got his first look at the giant squid and watched as the students threw food for it to catch and shove in it's beak like mouth.

Dudley was enjoying his year so much, he wished it would slow down as it was going by too fast. Every day brought a new experience. His abilities to do wordless magic never got beyond the easier spells, but his work with calling out spells was getting stronger. He wasn't near the top in his class, but he never thought he would get as far as he had. The Professors even told him how proud they were of him, including Professor Snape, who wasn't use to giving out compliments.

Dudley was just thinking how much he owed to Harry when he was approached by him and Ginny, "Dudley, could you come with us please, we have something to ask you?"

Dudley walked with them to an unused classroom and they sat down, "Dudley, how would you like to help Ginny and I give Hermione a special birthday present?"

"How can I help? It's not like I have a lot of money."

"No, you won't need money for this, we just want you to go along with everything we say. Ginny got hold of the twins, and they love the idea. We want to create a mytery for her to solve as she misses what we did in our first six years. The mystery will end on her birthday which will be a surprise party for her."

"What kind of a mystery are we talking about? She is pretty smart and may see through your plans."

"Don't we know it, that's why we need your help, to persuade her into thinking it is something she would like to solve."

"You still didn't tell me what kind of a mystery it is."

"Well, we think it should be something about finding something hidden in the castle that needs to be found in order to prevent a certain event from happening, like a kidnapping or a theft of a valuable item."

"If you ask me, it should be a theft so we wouldn't get someone involved that could spoil the surprise."

"We were thinking along the same line, but we wanted a second opinion on it, so you will help us then?"

"You didn't have to ask me, I would have gone along with you. It's something I wanted to do as well. I mean have an adventure like you did. Even if we have to create it to have one."

Ginny took over from there, "Good, so here is what we are planning. Harry asked Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall to help out as well. If the Professors are involved it gives it more credit. The twins will be using some of their better pranks to set up a situation the day before her birthday, where a message will appear over the Professors table announcing a threat to the school. Believe it or not, Harry thinks the Chamber would be the best place for it to take place as the ROR has been used too much this past year. It has become to easy to enter of late and the Chamber is still very hard to enter, except for Harry. Ron thought he could get in by using what he heard Harry say to the sink in the loo, but he couldn't get it open."

"What will the message say?"

"George wouldn't tell me, to keep it a mystery to even us. I do know they will be giving hints to help us figure it out, but not too easy because of Hermione's genius. I just hope Luna doesn't try to help her as she always gets Hermione thinking too much. I love Luna more than anyone but Harry, but she can be so brilliant at times that it brings the best out in Hermione."

Their planning continued for another ten minutes and then they decided to get back before Hermione came looking for them. They got back just in time as Hermione was ready to leave and go look for them. "Where did you guys go, I was looking for you to see if you wanted to go outside and take a walk around the grounds?"

Harry and Ginny begged out of her idea, but Dudley agreed to take a walk with her. Harry and Ginny wanted to hit him, but held back hoping he would not tell her anything.

The walk never happened as it started to rain before they got two floors down. They went back up to the common room and found Harry and Ginny deep in Ginny's books.

"Harry, you're not helping Ginny with her homework are you? You know you shouldn't be helping a lower classman with their homework."

"Say, wasn't it you who helped Dudley with his first homework assignment, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Well, that may be, but you must admit, you do have more experience than Dudley does with magic."

"So, are we setting the standards then Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione huffed as she sat down to ignore what Harry and Ginny were doing. She wanted to laugh when she heard, "I can't believe it was that easy. Hermione must be getting soft in her old age." Ginny laughed.

Then Harry added, "We tried that same thing on her back in our second year. Her and Ron had an argument that lasted four days. She wasn't even a Prefect back then, and here she is now, The Head Girl. I wonder what Anthony would think if he heard her?"

"Will you two shut it. You act like I'm commiting a crime by letting you get away with something. I was just told by Professor McGonigall to look past some of the things you do this year, Harry. Anthony was told the same thing. Although I think he would have looked past anything you did because of how you helped him in our sixth year in the DA."

"I helped anyone who was there, so I didn't single him out. He should be just as strict with me as he is with everyone else."

"Anthony strict. Heaven forbid. He turns his back and many indiscretions. It's me everyone has to look out for." Hermione said proudly.

They didn't want to get into that one so they left it alone. Dudley was just sitting back laughing at the three as they traded barbs.

Because Of Ron-}

On September 17th they were sitting down to breakfast, when the room got dark and a light shined over the Professor's table, ( LET IT BE KNOWN THAT SOMETHING HIDDEN IN THE CASTLE WILL BE SEARCHED FOR BY OUR GROUP KNOWN AS THE MISFITS. DO NOT GET IN OUR WAY OR YOU WILL BE CRUSHED. WE WILL FIND WHAT WE ARE LOOKING FOR, AND WITH IT, WE WILL FIND THE LOST BOOK OF SPELLS BY SALAZAR SLYTHERIN. BE WARNED THAT WE WILL NOT LET ANYONE GET IN OUR WAY, NOT EVEN THE FAMOUS HARRY POTTER OR THE BRILLIANT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE. )

Harry looked to Hermione and saw where she was already going into think mode. He could see her brain turning up questions and even finding some of the answers. Then she tuned to Harry and he knew they had her.

Her first question to him was quite a shock to him as he didn't even think of it as a possibility, "Harry, do you think this might have been something that Tom might have been looking for?"

Harry had to think fast as it could lead her to asking about the Chamber a day early. "I don't know Hermione, but if he was, then he had all the chances in the world back in our second year, don't you think?"

"No I don't, as that was just his piece of soul, and not really him. I mean when he came to see Professor Dumbledore to apply for the DADA position."

"I thought he used that visit to hide the Diadem in the Come and Go Room? No, I don't think Tom even knew it existed. But, what kind of spells did Slytherin know that Gryffindor didn't?"

"Oh please, Harry. You know as well as I that Slytherin knew many things that Gryffindor didn't. He hid the Basilisk without Gryffindor's knowledge. How did he get it in the school? How was he able to feed it? How did he put the room there in the first place without the others knowing?"

Harry felt that he opened up a bucket of worms and Hermione was thinking at seventy kilometers an hour. He had to find a way to sidetrack her.

Both Ginny and Dudley saw Harry was getting into a bind. Dudley then thought of something, "Harry, didn't you say that Ginny had been all over the chamber when she was controlled by Tom? If she was then wouldn't Tom know what was in the chamber?"

Harry didn't get a chance to answer when Hermione came out with, "If the chamber was hidden, then why couldn't another room be hidden in the chamber as well? Someplace that Slytherin used for privacy. He couldn't use the chamber itself because of his familiar."

"Hermione, I lived in the Chamber for two months and believe me, I checked for anything I could use against Tom and there was nothing, Maybe there is a hidden room down there, but I wouldn't know where it was hidden or how to get in it. Of course I'm not as smart as you. Maybe you know where it could be hidden."

"Could you let me in so that I can try to find it, Harry?"

"Of course I can Hermione. Tomorrow we will go down and look. Tonight I am going to try and get some sleep as I seemed to miss out on some of it last night."

"I didn't hear you complain about it last night Mr. Potter." Ginny complained.

"You will never hear me complain about being with the people I love, Gin. I'm not complaining now, I'm just making a statement about my being tired. However, if you think we need a repeat performance of last night's festivities, OK then."

"No, I'll let the old man get some rest. He can't keep up with us young people any more Hermione."

Hermione was yawning as she answered, "Include me in with Harry's thoughts. It was great, but an encore is too soon after the fact. I think I need to recuperate. Besides, Fred just gave me a pass for one night and I don't want to take advantage of this priviledge. Good night all." and Hermione left for bed leaving Harry and Ginny alone. Harry sat down pulling Ginny with him and held her close as he kissed her neck. He wasn't getting frisky, but he loved the way Ginny responded to his kisses there.

"Harry, how did you get Hermione to thinking about the chamber? I didn't hear you say anything about it when you first started."

"She did it on her own, Gin. I just kept her on track by answering like it was what she wanted to hear. Hermione likes to see someone accept her explanation and expound on it. It gets her to go even farther into thought. By not quite agreeing with her, but saying anything is possible, it was a minor triumph for Hermione."

"Brother, she must have been hard to follow in her early years."

"Actually, she was pretty easy to follow, it was just that Ron and I were to dense to understand her, and Ron made it worse by arguing with her all the time."

"Ron again. I don't see how you and Hermione put up with him for as long as you did. I should have been born first so that I could have joined in your adventures rather than him. It would have been a lot easier for you."

"You don't know how much I agree with this. Everything would have been a whole lot easier, and I would have had a date for the Yule Ball. I would have had support during the tri wizard tournament. I would have had to save Ron in the chamber rather than you, but that would have put you in jeopardy with the ponce of a DA Professor, Lockhart."

"No it wouldn't, because I would have told you to forget about the idiot and maybe find someone else to help us, like Professor Flitwick."

"You know, that would have made more sense. Now I wish you were born first, as we may have had Tom beat in my fourth year. You sure would have given me the courage I needed to face him back then. I know this sounds bad, but Ron always did bring out the worse in me. You always bring out the best in me, and I love you for that Gin. Well, that and so many other things."

"Like what Harry?" she asked as she cuddled closer to his chest to get more comfortable.

"Oh, like the way you make me feel when you're around me. How you get along so well with the people who helped me. How you make a room brighter just by entering it. How, no matter how down I am, you find a way to cheer me up. How you show me love for others as well as for family. You never let me down once we got to know each other better. I know that you had different feelings for me before Luna got us together. Like you didn't care what I did because I didn't show you any concern after the chamber incident, almost like I didn't care how you felt. That wasn't the case though. I did care, but I couldn't show it around Ron, as he always took it the wrong way. He hated to see you with a guy, almost like he was saving you for someone special."

Ginny got up after the last thing he said, "You mean you think Ron had ideas about who I should have been with?"

"Yes, but I don't have a clue as to who it should have been. Wait a minute, I think I do know who he had in mind. He never said anything about you and Neville going to the dance. He had a lot to say about you and Michael, or you and Dean. You know what he said about you and me."

"Maybe he did think about Neville, but I never did, at least not in that manner. I liked Neville, but until you helped him in fifth year, he was always kind of weak. If he had been with you from the start, he would have been stronger and more confident. He would have made a great companion to you and Hermione."

"Probably so, but Ron was in the right place at the right time. Poor Neville didn't feel like he fit in with Gryffindor, and it hurt his confidence. Of course Professor Snape didn't help him much either."

Then Harry thought, if he hadn't made friends with Ron, he may never have met Ginny, Fred, or George. That would have been a disaster, as between the three, They have brought more laughter, caring and love then he ever imagined was possible, after his upbringing.

"OK, that's enough wishing about how things should have or could have gone better. I think I will make my way to bed as well. Good night Harry." and she kissed him before she left for her dorm and her bed. Harry stayed where he was to think about what they had each talked about.

He often wondered how things could have been different if him and Hermione had never met Ron. How instead of Ron, they made friends with Neville, since he was also a part of the Prophecy.

Then he continued his thought, if he hadn't made friends with Ron, he may never have gotten to know Ginny, Fred and George and that would have been terrible. He fell asleep on the couch thinking about it. He had a dream about his thoughts and it made him feel sick of how his life would have been like without his friends he has now. Even Draco changed and was closer to Harry than Ron is. Daphne has made a lasting effect on him.

Because Of Ron-}

The two were walking the hall ways of the school passing time and talking. The curfew never entered their mind as they moved up towards where ever it took them, although it did seem the young lady had a destination in mind as she seemed to be leading the young man.

By the time they reached the seventh floor, they both knew where they were going and the man didn't mind it what so ever.

For the first half of the year, Draco had been trying to get into the ROR so often, he knew the walk blindfolded. However had had no idea of what Daphne would be calling for to serve her purpose.

Daphne made her third trip across the thresh hold and the door appeared before her and she took Draco to it for him to open. He did and let her enter first and then he followed her in. He stopped as soon as he saw the beauty of Tonks palace bedroom.

"Is this where you and the rest entertained Harry?"

"He entertained us as much as we did him, but no, we didn't all share this room. There was a special room we had for the ritual. This is what Tonks called home during her brief stay."

"Poor Remus, I don't think he can afford her expensive tastes. But I got to admit, she knows her bedrooms. I may have to take pictures and build our own such room. I may have to do away with the Ravenclaw motif though."

"Will you take your mind off Tonks, Remus and our future and concentrate on what you have here and now."

"What I have here and now has never left my mind, I just put it to the back of my mind so that I could entertain you with my wit. I guess it didn't set well with you. So, what now?"

"Have you been hanging out with Ron for the past year? We're in a bedroom. The lights are low. The bed is right in front of us. You have a pretty girl standing next to you. And you wonder what's next?"

She had Draco laughing so hard that he collapsed to the bed and the next thing he knew Daphne vanished his clothes to the sofa. "Do you know what comes next Mr. Oblivious?"

"Is this where I get up and do the chicken dance?" Draco couldn't hold it back and was laughing all over again. He saw Daphne turning red with rage and decided to put all humor aside and start taking Daphne seriously. He reached out and pulled her to him and began to undress her. Daphne didn't try to stop and correct him, but she was disaappointed that he wasn't like Harry, who kissed each area as it was exposed. He was also slower with the removal of her clothing because of his lingering kisses.

As Draco moved on, Daphne found herself comparing Draco to Harry and she was ashamed of this. She wondered if the others, except for Ginny did this with their mates as well. She needed to remember to ask. But she still did it, and Draco was failing miserably. What was it that Harry did to them that caused such pleasure that they doubted it would ever be repeated, unless it was with Harry.

Draco finally finished undressing Daphne and sat back to examine his treasure. Daphne was such a beautiful woman, he could not understand how Harry could just let her go. Sure, Ginny was a beauty as well, as was Hermione, Luna, Lavender, Tonks and last but not least, Fleur. He laughed to himself Harry had it made no matter what his choice was. All he had to do was add Tracie to his harem and he would have had all the best looking women in the school at his beck and call. Blaise was lucky she remained faithful. Then he felt a sharp pain to his butt. "What the hell was that for woman?"

"To get your mind back to what you are doing, instead of thinking of the other girls Harry could have had. You need to keep your thoughts to your self if you wish to keep them secret. Harry knew who he was going to be with, and made it quite clear to us all if it wasn't us. Now, can we get on with this. I'm getting a little impatient here."

Draco felt Daphne pussy and found her moist, but not wet, so he went to work on her there. Once again he was being compared to Harry and was falling short. If he knew he was in a talent contest, he would tried to impress her harder.

Daphne couldn't help but think how much she missed Harry's touch, and felt sorry for Draco as he was really trying to please her. She tried blocking Harry from her mind and was finally able to begin to enjoy what Draco was doing to her.

Draco has his tongue running circles around her clit and occasionally pulling it into his mouth to suck on it. Daphne began to feel her first orgasm approaching and she grabbed Draco's hair and pulled him tight against her pussy as it hit her. Draco's mouth filled with her hot fluids as they streamed out.

Draco thought back to his first girl, and Pansy was just not one he wished to do this to, for fear of what just happened with Daphne, however, with Daphne, he wanted her juices to seep into his mouth forever. That was not to be, but he did get a mouthful and he savored every drop.

He took his mouth north and found Daphne's and she got a taste of her own juices and didn't mind the taste. Of course she had them before, but there again it was Harry she shared them with and that is a different story. She wanted to hit herself in the head as Harry kept popping back into her thoughts and it wasn't fair to Draco.

Now Draco lined him self up to Daphne's opening and pushed forward and entered her love tunnel. He fell in love with the silk like feeling of her lining, and the tightness of the walls that held him prisoner to her beauty. He never wanted to leave this wonderful feeling ever again. Then he thought back to what else he never wanted to leave again. Now he just included her whole body as him never wanting to leave it again.

Daphne felt his manhood create friction in her pussy and it started to heat her up again. She felt the flame begin to rise in her lower region and wanted it to increase so she moved faster and when Draco felt that, he moved faster and soon they both peaked and together they combusted and created sparks of light exploding inside their heads.

Daphne looked back on her first sexual encounter with Draco and felt it was both good and extremely funny. She never thought sex was meant to be funny but, Draco found a way to make it so, and she liked that. Maybe she would keep him around for awhile.

Because Of Ron-}

Author's Notes – Has every one heard about Joanne doing a continuation of the Harry Potter series, but not as a book, only a play that will only be shown in London. There wasn't too much said about it, but most feel it will be something about the wizarding world after Harry did away with Tom. How they progressed and rebuilt. I don't even know if any of the main characters will be in it.

With fans all over the world, how could she do that to all of us? We all would like to see her final thoughts about how it all ended. Please let me know how you all feel in your reviews.

I would also like to add that this story is near it's end and I have my next story in mind. It starts with Harry being five years old and a slave to the Dursleys, but Dudley doesn't understand what his parents are doing to Harry and the way they treat him. He sort of likes Harry, but you can see where they try to influence him against it. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	19. Chapter 19

Because Of Ron Keeperoliver Chapter Nineteen

A/N: Well, this is the last chapter that will have a sexual situation in it. There is only one more chapter left after this and then it is time to move on. This did draw some interest but not as much as I had hoped for. Any way, enjoy what's left of this and have a good day. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

Because Of Ron-} 

Hermione and Ginny were sitting at breakfast the next morning and were joined by Lavender and Daphne. Dudley and Draco were sitting together as well, although far from where the girls were sitting. They were joined by Harry as he saw the girls sitting together and knew they wished to be left alone.

"So, what's the conspiracy the girls are plotting?"

Without looking up Draco answered, "Damned if we know. Daphne and Lavender had us sit down while they went to Hermione and Ginny. Probably comparing notes on something. Probably notes on our performance in bed. You, you arse hole, have to be the world's perfect lover. I think I disappointed Daphne last night. How about you Dudley?"

"I did alright after Lavender showed me what she needed. I too, think she compared me to lover boy here. Hell, anyone good enough to take on seven women and kill someone with the love he shares with them must be some sort of a god."

"Will you two stow it. I'm not that good in bed. There were seven because the spell called for it. Hermione found an elixer that gave me staying power for the evening. The ladies told me what they liked and that's what I gave them. Even you guys could have done it."

"Right, as if. You were the one to do it because of the Prophecy. Not that I wouldn't have minded being in your place." Draco glared.

Dudley looked at Draco, "Wouldn't have minded. Are you kidding me, that has been a dream of mine since I knew what to dream about. Lavender is great and I think I love her, but when you add, Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Daphne, Tonks and Fleur, I cream myself just thinking about it."

Harry looked at his cousin, "I can't believe you just said that. Admitting that you have lucid dreams about other women. I prefer to just do it to them." He laughed.

"Ya, well, we are not as lucky as you. Do you still have that elixer you won at the start of the year?" Draco moaned. It could have been his.

"Ya, but I didn't need it, I has something better."

Both Dudley and Draco let out, "What?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle. He showed me what was needed."

Dudley looked at Harry, "Isn't that the one you said was Voldemort?"

Draco turned green as Harry answered, "That's the one. When he showed me what I was doing to him, it gave me all the incentive I needed to find a way to use it to my advantage. Once again, I had help there as Luna is way to smart for me. Then Hermione took over, and it was all over for Tom. He never stood a chance because there were too many women who wished to see him dead. I didn't even need to go looking that hard as they were all right there for me. Daphne and Fleur were the hardest to convince though. Daphne because she wanted to become my favorite. Fleur because she really did love Bill, but she needed more than love from him."

"Are you trying to say she took second best because first best wasn't available?"

Harry thought on it a minute then said, "It does sound like that, doesn't it?"

"You egotistical bastard. No wonder I didn't like you when we first started school. I thought it was me with the ego, but you beat me all to hell."

"Hey, who is she with now. That's all that matters, isn't it?"

"It doesn't make me feel any better, but ya, she is, and I will try to catch up to you with my charm.

Now Dudley was confused, "You mean to tell us she doesn't make you feel good, Draco?"

"Of course she makes me feel good. Why did you say that?"

"You said it doesn't make you feel any better, yet she is as good looking as Ginny or Fleur. That alone should make you feel great."

"Not Daphne you dolt, it's Harry's being with her that didn't make it any better.

"But, he wasn't with her. That's how you got her. Sounds like you're the dolt if you ask me."

Harry was laughing at the two, calling each other names. This was the way the girls found them when they broke up their meeting. Ginny asked the inevitable question, "OK, what did he do know?"

Harry was still laughing, but managed to ask Ginny, "Who?"

"My stupid brother, that's who. Any time I hear someone laughing, I think Ron said something stupid again."

"He's innocent this time Gin. It was these two dolts who got me laughing. That's what they called each other, dolts."

Now Daphne got in the mix, "What were they talking about? It was probably about you and me though."

Hermione now got in the talk, but she did it by changing the subject, "Harry, are we going to check out the Chamber today, like you said we would?"

"Of course we are Hermione, and I think we all should go down there. The more we have, the better Ginny will feel."

Dudley's eyes lit up, "You mean you want me to go with you to one of your site adventures? Thanks Harry."

"You're welcome Dudley, but I wish I hadn't cleaned up so that you could see the results of our adventure, as you call it. You would change your mind quick if you saw what it was I had to face."

Ginny shuttered, "If it was still down there, you would have counted me out about going. That thing still gives me nightmares."

Harry looked caringly at Ginny, "Does it really, Ginny?"

"Ya, but not as often any more. After it first happened, it was a every night occurrence for about two months, until Bill helped me during our trip to Egypt."

"You never said anything to me about it."

"Well, it's not something someone likes to talk about and besides, we never talked much back then now did we?"

"No, and I am so sorry for that and you know the reason why."

"Ya, I know. Because of Ron. But it wouldn't have killed you to ask me how I was doing, but you never did."

"Didn't anyone ask how you were doing?"

"Yes, and you wouldn't believe who it was."

"Yes I would, The same person you went to the Ball with in your third year. Neville. He was the most sensitive person Hermione and I knew."

"He still is, and Hannah has herself a real keeper in him. I know it was you who helped him the most, Harry, and I really have to thank you for that. He always had the strength, but not the courage, until you taught him how to feel good about himself. Not just Neville was given this gift, but Luna also. You may not have showed you cared personally, but you showed you did by the way you taught us all to be better than we thought we were."

"OK, how did we go from Neville to me in the same breath?"

"It was all part of the way we all thought about your fifth year. We weren't learning anything in DADA, and you taught us all to be stronger than we thought we were."

"Can we get back to where Harry was taking us down to the Chamber and I can see what the MISFITS might be looking for. I know it's down there somewhere. It has to be if it has to do with Slytherin."

"There are certain channels we have to go through first Hermione, like tell Professor Dumbledore where we are going, and probably have a Professor accompany us down there. I don't think they want us to go someplace they can't get into."

"Yes, I suppose you're right, Harry. So, finish your breakfast so we can go ask. Hurry up, will you. Why do you have to be so slow when I need answers?"

"Hermione, The Chamber isn't going anywhere soon. What's the hurry?"

She never got a chance to answer as Professor Flitwick came up to them and told them, "Harry, you, Ginny and Hermione are needed in Professor Dumbledore's office right away. Don't ask me what it's all about as I am just the messenger and never get told anything."

"Then why don't you join us Professor and see what you are missing?"

"I'll have to pass as Professor Snape and I have some ideas to give to James and Sirius for new shop items. I do so look forward to next year. I love a good prank and miss those rascals being around. I hope we have some new rascals coming next year." and he took off for Professor Snape before he left the main hall.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione made their way to see the Professor. Harry turned around when he felt someone following them, "Dudley, where are you going?"

Didley smiled when he answered, "With you. I took the Professor's invite and used it for myself. Hope you don't mind. Of course, even if you did, I would still follow you."

So now it was four of them making their way to see the Professor. It would be the third time Dudley saw his office and loved looking at all the different things he had laying around. He also loved the big bird he had there. He never asked what type of a bird it was, but he took it for a magical bird, if it belonged to the Professor.

When they entered his room, Albus looked up and saw Dudley with them and he grinned, "Ah Harry, its good to see you are taking an interest in your cousins well being. Is he here to learn, or sight see?" he asked as he saw Dudley walking around looking at everything in the office. His longest look was of Fawkes.

"Sir, what type of bird is this?"

"Interesting you should ask, Dudley. Harry asked the same thing the first time he saw him. You should have been here for that as it was Fawkes burning day. Yes, his name is Fawkes and he is a Phoenix. Every one hundred years he burns, and from his ashes comes a new bird. He is reborn to live his life once again."

"Damn it, I missed so much in those six years. Why couldn't we have discovered my magic earlier."

Albus was chuckling over the statement when Hermione asked, "You wished to see us Professor?"

"Ah yes, so I did. Knowing your past history Hermione, I take it you and Harry have talked about the message we received yesterday morning. Have you figured anything out yet?"

Harry nearly fell off his chair he was laughing so hard, "It was all we heard last night Professor. Hermione is certain it has to do with Tom, Salazar, and the Chamber of Secrets."

What the response was almost floored Harry and Ginny and brought a smile to the face of Hermione, "I believe she is right Harry. Many are the secrets this old castle holds and finding them is always a treat to everyone here. As long as I have been here, I always thought the Room of Requirement was just a hidden Loo to use in case of an emergency. In your short time here, you have found us two surprises in the ROR and the Chamber of Secrets. Maybe there is one more for you to find, with Hermione and Ginny's, and now, Dudley's help. However, if you are planning a trip down to the Chamber, I require you to take a Professor with you. I would like to volunteer for that post, if you don't mind."

Harry never had a chance to respond as Hermione just blurted out, "Thank you Professor, we were going to ask Professor Flitwick, but he had other plans. Harry thought it best to bring a Professor with us. I'm sorry to say that the Basilisk is no longer down there though."

"Why is that?"

"Harry lived there last year and asked someone to help him get rid of it."

Harry sat there thinking he never should have started this stupid idea of a mystery, as it was getting deeper and deeper with problems. "OK Professor, last year started out not so well for me and I needed to get away from everyone. I was going to use the RoR, but it was being used by someone else. So, I decided to use a place that no one else could get in. I did ask for help, cleaning it up a bit."

"And who did you ask for help, Harry?"

"I'd rather not say, sir. I don't wish to get anyone in trouble."

"With the way the year ended, Harry, I doubt you could get anyone in trouble. But I can't make you tell me who it was that helped you with it. It doesn't mean I don't have my ideas on who it may be. It was a great undertaking you asked, and it took more than a fellow student to help you with it."

Harry didn't say anything else as he had no doubt the Professor knew who it was. Dobby had been too good of a friend to be telling on him.

Harry looked up to the clock and saw where they had been there for over three hours and it was time to make their way down to the Chamber and Hermione's surprise party. The walk to the Lav took about fifteen minutes and Harry opened the sink for their trip down the chute. Harry went first and knocked over ten people standing at the bottom of the chute. He looked up and saw everyone standing there. He looked around and saw Fred and George not far from him.

Fred came forward and started right in, "You could have told us that bloody snake was still in the chamber Harry? Scared the Shite out of all of us. You actually fought that Bloody beast?"

"How in the hell did it get back down there? Dobby sent it to the Goblins for disection."

"Well, they sent the Bloody thing back. You actually fought that thing?"

"Yes Fred, I fought that Bloody thing, with the help of Fawkes and the Sorting Hat." The others had followed Harry down the chute and were now listening to Harry tell Fred what happened in the chamber.

Dudley was the most shocked as he didn't believe all the things everyone said Harry did. Now he was going to see it for himself. He was right behind Harry as he walked towards the chamber and the returned Basilisk. When they got to the heavy door, Dudley got his first look at the beast and Harry had to catch him as he fainted.

Ginny saw the monster and was ready to leave to go back to the dorm. She still didn't like the idea of bringing back dark memories. Fred and George held her to keep her calm. Hermione saw the look on Ginny's face and felt bad for her. This was the first time her seeing what Harry had to face in their second year, and she was shaking in pain for what he had to go through.

Ron was way in the back and didn't see anything in the Chamber, so he moved forward and when he got his first glimpse of the Basilisk, he had to fall against the wall to keep himself up. He couldn't see how anyone could face that monster and still live to tell about it. Yet Harry did and then had to face death and an image of a man who was getting stronger by stealing his sister's strength. Ron had to admit that he could never have done what Harry did, but it still left him bitter about the girls in his life. How could he respect and loathe someone like he did.

The crowd finally made their way to the body of the Basilisk and formed a circle around it to get an idea of how big it truly was. Forty people and it wasn't enough to completely surround it with them holding outstretched hands.

Harry saw Ginny was doing better with the help of the twins and he called out his thanks to them. They just nodded their heads in response. Harry turned to Hermione and said, "Hermione, this was all supposed to be a surprise party for you on your birthday, but it has turned sour on me. Dobby, can you come here please."

Dobby popped in front of Harry and started, "You called fo...what is that doing here Harry Potter, sir?

Harry looked back to the body, "I was hoping you could tell me, Dobby?"

"Me sir, I thought I got rid of it last year. How am I suppose to know how it got back."

"Well, does this count as a mystery for you Hermione?"

"I don't know as it really can't do any harm."

"Yes it can Hermione. It can still kill if someone reaches into it's mouth and scrapes his or her skin on a fang. I did put a shield around the mouth to keep people from trying that, but I can't keep it up forever."

Then they saw the mouth of the beast surrounded by rope to keep it shut and they turned to the Professor and saw him with his wand out. "I couldn't take the chance of an innocent being hurt. Just a precautionary measure."

Hermione was watching the Professor's eyes and saw something in them she remembered seeing before in the old goat. Humor with a touch of 'OOPS. I can't let them find out.' She looked again at the body and saw something curious. The eyes were closed and there were scar marks around the mouth. She walked closer to it and felt around the mouth and found where the skin was not that of a Basilisk, but a colored putty put their by someone. She turned back to the Professor and saw the grin he was wearing.

"OK, I admit it. I was the one to bring it back so that Hermione could have her mystery. How little I know of her deductive reasoning powers. Yes Hermione, it is fake and the fangs have been removed from it's mouth to make sure what Harry said wouldn't come true. The Goblins were ready to carve it up and I asked them if I could rent it for today before they did any more damage to it. When I told them what it was for, they let me borrow it and for payment, they asked for a memory of the entire event. I'm afraid it is going to be much shorter than they wish, but they will get a huge laugh out of it because she is so brilliant. You saw right through me Miss Granger. The rope was just a bit too much, wasn't it?"

Hermione stood there as if frozen, then let out a laugh that echoed throughout the Chamber. "Just a touch Professor. It was too convienient after Harry's warning. I thought someone didn't want the mouth opened for a reason, and knew it was someone strong enough to bring it here. That left you, sir. I want to thank you, Harry and everyone here for a day I will never forget, as it showed me how much you all care."

Albus had Dobby send the body back to the Goblins, with the memory he pulled from his mind and then joined the party that took place.

Hermione pulled Harry off to the side, "You will let me try to find a hidden room in here won't you Harry?"

Harry was holding Ginny in his arms as he asnwered her, "Of course I will Hermione, as soon as the party is over. Now, I think the twins have another surprise for you."

The twins had used Harry's cloak to hide Hermione's presents and the cake they had made for her by their mum. It was the biggest cake Hermione had ever seen and it took an hour to cut it into slices for everyone, but they all got a piece and Ron even got a second, somehow.

Then she had to open her gifts and found more books than she could count and a few other items she could use. The tears in her eyes were of joy at the love she felt from everyone there. She couldn't hug everyone there, so she threw them all a kiss. She would personally thank her closest friends later.

The party ended there and soon everyone but Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny and Luna left. Professor Dumbledore had to remind Harry that he had to close the entrance once they left, and he was gone.

For an hour and a half they searched the Chamber for secret rooms, but they found none and so left the Chamber with Harry closing it up once everyone was out. Harry, Ginny, Luna and George left Hermione and Fred to theirselves and Fred took Hermione's hand and walked with her to the RoR. Hermione knew what he was wanting, so she paced in front of the wall, wishing for Tonks room.

She looked to Fred for his reaction, and all she saw was him looking at her. He didn't even look at the surroundings as all he wanted to see was this beautiful girl standing there with him. Neither of them moved once Fred took her in his arms. He kissed her and it lasted for longer than either imagined.

They were both out of breath when it ended and still they just stood there looking at each other. Hermione knew that this room was protected for entry, silence and pregnancy. Tonks didn't want to take chances and neither did anyone else who used this room.

Finally Hermione pulled out of Fred's arms and took his hand and led him to the bed, and they both sat down to begin kissing again. This time as he kissed her, he was undoing buttons, snaps, zippers and clasps. With each item undone, he followed it with a kiss. Hermione guessed he talked with Harry about what she wanted.

The last kiss he placed after removing an item was her pussy. However, he didn't leave the spot as he had to explore the petals and what was inside of them, to include her clit.

Hermione couldn't believe the tenderness he showed, but also the time he spent on each area he kissed. Then he moved up her body and covered each area he passed with a kiss until he reached her breasts. Once again he spent quite a length of time on them. She felt something was missing from his kisses but didn't know what it was. Something Harry did that made all his kisses extra special. Then it hit her. Harry getting into the Chamber, he used Parstletongue. That was his key to pleasure for all the girls. He used his abilities on them, which gave off vibrations from his tongue. That was what yesterday was all about, not the death of a homeless person. It was giving her, her last chance to see what Harry did to please his women.

Fred saw he lost Hermione for a time and was wondering what was going on in her head. Then he took her ear in his mouth and began to nibble on it, which brought Hermione back to him. She wanted to feel more in her private parts so she took his head and brought it down to her pussy and he began to lick, suck, nibble and pull on her lips and clit. This brought Hermione to her first orgasm and it was strong one. She felt the aftershock of it for a minute, which was long enough for her to experience another one even greater than the last.

Fred couldn't believe the little item he had in his mouth worked so well. It was supposed to be for a noisemaker he and George developed. It sent vibrations through two pieces of plastic. It never did make a loud noise, but it did tickle their tongue and lips when they blew on it. He decided to try it on Hermione, and he was overly pleased with the results, as was Hermione.

After her third orgasm from Fred's mouth, she was ready for the main event and pulled on his ears to get him to move up. If Fred hadn't been so aroused, he may have found reason to laugh at how Hermione directed him. He followed her lead and instead, lined up at her entry and pushed hard to put his full length deep in her and began to set his motion and speed, matched perfectly by Hermione.

Fred was now going full throttle with Hermione and she was still matching him stroke for stroke. She felt him begin to pulse and knew he wasn't long for his session so she sped up to join him in the finale. She was right on again as Fred exploded in her as she exploded on him. Hermione could feel the fluids run out of her pussy as Fred kept his cock buried. She felt him pulsing as he shot his cum deep inside her. She was thankful Tonks took the precautions she did.

Fred finally pulled out and dropped down beside her. They laid like that for another long time before Fred started talking, "So, did you and Harry do it last night?"

"No, not last night, but the night before. Ginny was with us. NO, Fred, her and I didn't do anything. Not that night anyway. Yes, we were together earlier in the year. Ron was being an Arse and Harry was being Harry. He tried to come to comfort me, but Ginny told him she would. One thing led to another and we soon found ourselves in the ROR."

"How long were you together?"

"I don't know for sure, but for two months at least. It was after Halloween when Luna pointed out to us what we were doing to Harry."

"And Harry hid himself in the Chamber to get away from you all? Why?"

"I'm afraid we were ignoring him and he couldn't take it, being around us and not talking. He sat by himself in the classroom, didn't join us at the dinner table and wouldn't let us near him after classes. I don't know why I didn't see what we were doing to him. I guess Ginny made me so happy that Harry was the furthest thing from my mind."

"Poor Harry must have been in bad shape with everyone he loved ignoring him. George and I should have been there for him."

"Luckily, Luna was and it worked out for the best. Even better than we imagined. After all, look what it accomplished."

Fred laughed before he answered, "Ya, he became a regular Don Juan, or Cassanova. Do you think you will miss what you all shared?"

Hermione turned to face Fred, "No, I don't think so, as you showed me that you are every bit as good as Harry in bed. I don't know how you did it, but everything I felt with Harry, I felt it with you."

Fred was still smiling as he turned away from her and removed his little contraption from his mouth.

They got dressed after their talk and Fred walked her back to the Gryffindor house. He took her in his arms and gave her a kiss to remember him by, as if she could forget him. Fred found George in the great hall and sat down with him and he had to give his full story to George before they got up to leave.

When they got to the entry, they ran into Professor Flitwick coming back from Hogsmeade. "Well Professor, did you come up with anything new for James and Sirius?" George asked.

"How did you know what I was doing, George? And yes we did, and we were quite proud of ourselves. I didn't know Severus had such a evil sense of humor. You should go check out to see what we came up with. Severus is still there sharing a victory drink with them."

"That sounds like a good idea, Professor. Thanks for telling us. Come on Fred, lets go crash another party." and they did, but they were welcomed in by Sirius. What they saw had them laughing so hard they were losing their breath. James was sitting there with something dripping from his nose. They were afraid to ask, so Severus told them, "James thought Filius and I were kidding when we told his of our superhot PEPPERmint. That will teach him not to doubt our ability."

They saw a large pile of tissues on the floor around James as he tried to contain the flow of snot from his nose. It didn't keep him from laughing though.


	20. Chapter 20

Because Of Ron Keeperoliver Chapter Twenty

Dudley's one year of Hogwarts was so amazing he never wanted it to end, however, that was what it was about to do. Not because he was doing so well, which he wasn't. Not because he loved magic so much, which he did. But because of the stories he was told of Harry, the Twins, Hermione, Neville and some of the Professors. They were so fantastic, they sounded like fairy tales, but after seeing the snake in the Chamber, he knew everything said was the truth.

He looked back at what was the best year he ever lived and went over the events of the year. It was a Saturday and it was raining so he stayed in bed. He remembered his first day and his wordless magic. His first time with Lavender while at school. The room they did it in, the Room of Requirement. Hermione's birthday and the beast in the chamber.

He thought of his first Hogsmead visit. He was the only first year able to go because of his age, He took orders for the other first years and him and Lavender were loaded down with them, between Honeydukes and the WWW. Then he thought of the Hols. It started out with his second train ride and if that was the only thing interesting to happen during them, it would have been enough, as he listened to all the places people would be going. The things they wished to receive for Christmas. The exchange of gifts, and even some singing of Christmas Carols.

However, it was just the start of the Festivities. Two days after they were home, Sirius and Luna were married and they spent their Christmas in the Bahamas. They returned just in time for Luna to board the train and return to school. She asked if she could take her N.E.W.T.s early because of her giving berth in February. Albus gave her one month to catch up on the last year material she would need to take it. She said she didn't need it, and so she tested and received nine N.E.W.T.s in six subjects with all O's. She was allowed to stay in school until she went into labor, to be around Poppy. She was the first person to ever take her NEWTs one year early and pass with that many O's.

On February 28th Luna gave birth to a little girl. Her and Sirius named her Selena Harriet, after her two favorite people, her mum and Harry. Remus and Tonks were the godparents.

Two weeks after Luna gave birth, it was Lily's turn and she had a girl also. She was named Daisy Lynn. Harry was released from school to attend the birth. When he returned, he had about a hundred pictures to share with everyone. Dudley was a little upset he wasn't allowed to go, but he was as proud as Harry was when he showed the pictures Harry gave him. She was born on April 14th.

His last big memory was the dance before Easter break and his asking Lavender if she would marry him and her acceptance. It was as if he floated on air for the dance and he danced with Lavender for most of the dances, but he did share some with Ginny, Hermione, Daphne and Luna, who had to be there for the event.

Now, he was sitting in his bed, ready to get up and dressed when his curtain opened and he was drowned in water from Harry and his aguamenti spell. He chased Harry out of his dorm, but was never able to catch him. He laughed at this, as he could never ever remember catching Harry if he didn't wish to be caught.

He dressed and saw Harry sitting with Ginny waiting for him and they went to breakfast together. As they walked, Dudley looked around, knowing he wouldn't be seeing the school again in just a couple of days. He did OK with his finals, getting mostly average with one acceptible in History of Magic.

School was over for him and it was bringing to an end a most fantastic year. He wished he could preserve his memory of everyday he was here to show his mum. "Harry, is there any way to save my memories of my time here?"

"Yes, but I don't think it will do you any good, Dudley, as you would need a Pensieve to view it."

"Do you know where I could get one?"

"Dudley, you just don't go out and buy a Pensieve. They are very rare and quite expensive if you found one for sale. Maybe you should ask dad about it?"

Dudley did just that and for an answer, he about died laughing when his Uncle James sent him a joke from his store called, 'Memories in a Can' and it was for people who can't remember shite. He showed it to Harry and he thought why not give it a try and he used his wand to draw the memory of the Basilisk from Dudley's mind. When he put it in the can, the side of the can lit up and Dudley's memory showed up on the side like a telly. He wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. What happened to Dudley wanted to make him laugh, but the look on Ginny's face wanted to make him cry. He was glad that she got over it faster than she did back in second year.

Dudley was tickled at this silly can and had Harry place the memory back in his mind. The can he wanted to put in his trunk, but too many people wished to use it for different memories. He had to keep track of everyone who used it so he knew where it was at all times. He finally was able to get his hands back on it and this time he put it up and no one else got to use.

Dudley asked Colin if he would take picture of him with all his friends and the Professors. Colin did it for him and when he gave him the pictures and the negatives, Dudley gave him a hundred galleons he borrowed from Harry.

Dudley asked Lavender to take a final walk around the school and the grounds with him and that was what they did for the last full day of his Hogwarts schooling. They even stopped and had tea with Hagrid, and Dudley even tried to eat one of his rock cakes. Lavender knew better, but had to watch as he tried to eat it. After trying, Dudley finally gave up and shoved it in his pocket.

They finally made it back to the castle, in time for supper and Dudley realized that this was the last evening meal he would have here, and then breakfast would be the last meal period. He was going to miss everything about this fabulous place that was filled with magic, wonderful people and marvelous food. He was going to miss hearing about Harry's, Hermione's and Ron's adventures through out their years. He was going to miss the Quidditch matches and the flying in general. Every time he turned around, he found something else he was going to miss. The Fat Lady who had him laughing about what she saw some of the students doing. Her favorite stories were of the Marauders. Especially Sirius.

Dudley wished he had shared in Harry's adventures and he kept hitting himself for the way he treated Harry in his first four years of school. Well, actually it was for the whole time he was with his family, but more so for what he went through here at school.

He missed a lot of sleep his last night here, going over everything he witnessed while he was here. The friends he made. The stories they shared. The amazing lady he was now promised to. All this and so much more. He wondered what it would have been like if he went to school with Harry and the rest from their first year. What a journey that would have been.

The following morning was a mad rush for all those who didn't pack the previous night, with some missing breakfast. Not Ron, though he didn't pack the night before. Once he was done with breakfast, he rushed up to his dorm and used magic to fill his trunk with all his stuff. It was a mess and it was hard to close, but he finally did it with a look of triumph on his face. It would change when his mum saw the mess he left in it.

Everyone had their trunks down in the hall and left them to go say their goodbyes to the Professors. Dudley and Lavender joined Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Luna for their walk. Luna and Ginny were supposed to be back next year, but Luna wouldn't make it. Taking her NEWTS at the end of this year earned her right to be through with school early and to be able to take care of Selena.

Ginny saw where she would be the lone person returning for school and it made her feel miserable. If she were a bit smarter, she would have tried to take her NEWTS as well, but she knew she would have failed. She also needed to go her last year as she wished to try out for the Harpies and needed to finish school in order to try out.

Harry and Hermione knew this was going to happen and talked with Professor Dumbledore about a special provision in the school rules that permitted students who missed a year due to unnatural circumstances and Harry used his fourth year as his basis. Since he was in the Tournament, he didn't have to attend classes for that year. He asked to redo his fourth year, or take another year to complete the requirement of seven years schooling. Hermione asked to attend because of her third year in which she used the time turner and missed too much due to her extended schedule.

Albus saw what they were trying to do, and instead he asked for Ginny to come see him. When she got there, she was surprised to see Harry and Hermione there as well. "Hello Miss Weasley, please come in and sit down."

Ginny sat next to Harry and looked at the Professor. She thought she was in trouble for something, but she didn't do anything.

"Miss Weasley, Harry and Hermione have asked to come back to school for one more year, and though their excuses were reasonable, I can't permit it because they completed them successfully. However, I can give you a chance to take your NEWTS when the new school year begins. You have until your birthday to let me know if you wish to do this or attend your final year. Is that alright with you?"

She looked to Harry and Hermione and they nodded their heads, so she answered, "I would like to try that sir. With Hermione and Harry's help I should be able to accomplish passing grades in my core subjects and two selectives. That would be a total of six NEWTS I believe."

"No, that would be a total of ten NEWTS, depending on your selectives. You get a NEWT for the written and practical portion of each Core subject That would be eight. Your selectives would be one each and a total of ten."

Ginny wanted to crawl out of the room as she knew that. She was so embarrassed she hid her face in her hands. She felt both Harry and Hermione put their arms around her and try to help her through it.

"Well Miss Weasley, we will see you in September for what ever you chose to do. Now you all better run off and get to the main hall as they should be leaving for the train right about now. You all have a good summer and Harry, Hermione and Ginny, thank you for what you did for me and Remus. We owe you our lives."

Harry waved him off as if trying to tell him it was nothing. Hermione and Ginny just nodded their heads in ran down the stairs and out the entry and into the hall to see everyone leaving for the carts to take them to Hogsmeade and the station. They made it to the last carriage and sat back for the ride. It would be the last for Harry and Hermione. Ginny hoped she only had one more.

They got on the train and went to their usual cabin, but it was locked and nothing would get it open. They went to the other cabins and found them all empty and locked as well. They made their way to the rear od the train and found two cars that had no rooms and tables for everyone to sit at. Both of these cars were full of people. The first car was for fourth years and below, so they made their way through the car and found their friends waiting for them.

"What's all this about, Draco?" Harry asked.

"You weren't there when Professor McGonagall told us of the special cars for a continuation of our celebration. We are going to be served a meal and have music if we wished to dance. We have to be seated when the whistle blows as that means we are coming to a turn. Other than that, we are free to do as we please. So, how did it go with the Professor?"

"He wouldn't let us go back. He said that we passed those years and he couldn't allow us to do them over. He did say that he could allow Ginny to take her NEWTS at the beginning of next year in order to skip attending and still get credit for her final year, like Luna did."

"How is she going to get the training she will need?" Daphne asked.

"Hermione and I will tutor her. Why, do you wish to help out with her training?"

"If she wants me to I will. I think there are more here that will help as well. I bet you could find someone to help so that she will be learning one subject from a different person all summer. I could help with Charms or Transfiguration. Draco could help with Potions. Neville could help with Herbology. Luna could help with Care and Understanding of Magical Creatures. Harry with DADA. Hermione with History of Magic."

"Oh no you don't. There is no way I will bore her to death with that one. Besides she doesn't need it. I can help her with Ancient Runes or Arithmancy."

Ginny had to tell her, "I didn't take Ancient Runes at school, but I did take Arithmancy."

"There you go Hermione."

"That still leaves either Transfiguration or Charms as there is no way you will teach her both of them. You can't teach both of them while the rest only teach one."

"Why not? It gives me a start for when I return to Hogwarts to teach next year?"

"You're what?" came from everyone in listening distance.

"It's true. Professor Binns has to move on and I asked for the positio and Draco backs me on it. Professor Dumbledore gave me the job, but asked me to wait until we left before I told anyone. He didn't want a mad rush of students seeking a job."

Hermione had to know, "How did you find out about Professor Binns?"

"The Bloody Baron told me as he heard Professor Dumbledore give him notice. He gave me the job since no on else knew about the opening and my incentive to ask for the post before it became known. It wasn't totally legal, but it wasn't fully illegal either since it wasn't posted. I got it because I met the qualifications. I had more than enough NEWTS. I passed History with an O in my NEWTs. And I was with the seven in the end of Voldemort. Thanks Harry." she smiled to him. She thought there would be trouble from Hermione,especially after Daphne talk about going for a position and Her getting it over Hermione because of blood status. Hermione just congratulated her and wished her all the best. Besides, she just told everyone what she thought about the subject.

Dudley and Draco would have a surprise for them when they got home as they would both be asked to join them in the Hogsmeade branch of the WWW. They also wanted a young lady to work the register and they decided on asking Tracy Davies if she wanted it. They figured with her knowing quite a few students still in school and Daphne told them of her sharp wit, why not. The worse she could do is say no.

The train arrived to the station and Harry still had the look of wonder in his eyes as he saw his parents standing there waiting for his arrival. He also thought it would be the last time for this greeting so he savored it for as long as they allowed it. His father was quicker to release his son than his mother and Harry didn't mind at all. He just wallowed in the affection she spread through out his body, like a soothing warm bath, only this was much better.

Dudley got the same reception from his mum and Lily and a hand shake from James. His mum started with the questions as soon as Lily released him and they didn't stop all the way home and continued once in the home.

Ginny was to come over every week day to study a different subject twice a day. All her core subjects would be twice a week. Her schedule looked like this: Monday would be Potions with Lily in the morning and Draco in the afternoon. Tuesday would be Charms with James in the morning and Daphne in the afternoon. Wednesday would be Transfiguration with Remus in the morning and Daphne in the afternoon. Thursday was DADA with Harry both sessions. Friday was Arithmancy in the morning with Hermione and Astrology in the evening with Luna because of the stars coming out so late.

Dudley asked if he could sit in on some of her sessions and Ginny agreed to his request. However, the subject matter was too deep for him to comprehend and he soon left them alone.

She had three days off during the summer, for Neville's, Harry's and her birthday. Because of her training, there was not much done for fun except on weekends and they were jammed with things to do.

On her birthday, Harry took her shopping so she could use the money she kept out of the reward money and she bought herself a new wardrobe, A new Firebolt II with gear and a polishing kit for her tryouts for the Harpies, should she get one. When they returned home, she had a letter waiting for her delivered by Hedwig from the ownership of the Harpies. She was given a tryout because of her being a part of the seven who vanquished the Dark Lord and because she was doing her NEWTs early, studying all summer to take the test upon returning to Hogwarts. This showed dedication to the owners, which was a crowning point for her. The tryout would be one week after she received her scores should she get above average or above in all her test scores. Now Ginny pressed her training even harder, not wanting to blow this chance for her tryout.

One week before returning to school, she was given a test NEWT for each subject. She had one a day for each core subject and both of her extra subjects on Friday. Unlike the school, her grades were available to her at the end of the day. She received 5 Outstandings or O's and 5 Exceptionals or E's. Now if only she got those type scores in her real tests.

On the first of September, Ginny, Harry, Luna, Hermione, Daphne and Lavender boarded the train for the trip. The others were given permission to join her for the trip for wasn't able to make the trip because him and Draco were already in Hogsmeade working in the WWW. Tracie didn't take the counter position, so Petunia asked if she could do it, and now she was working there as well. Dudley saw a twinkle in his mother's eyes he never saw before. She loved meeting all the new people and was told it would be even more thrilling once school started back up. She was looking forward to it.

Ginny and the rest were visited by a few of Ginny's classmates during the ride, each of them wishing her luck with the tests. Colin even gave her a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug. He looked to Harry like he was afraid of his response and he sighed when Harry nodded his head. He left after the hug was finished and the group were bothered one more time by the food cart and Ginny bought for everyone. She still had six of her ten thousand Galleons in the bank and it was the first time she was able to treat everyone to a snack from the cart and she liked the feeling.

When the meal was finished, Ginny left for the dorm while the rest went to the RoR and set up a hotel type atmosphere for privacy. They had all agree that the past was just that and there was to be no repeat of what happened back then.

The next morning they all made it down to the Great Hall to meet Ginny and have breakfast. Ginny joined them ten minutes after they arrived to try and eat something. She said the butterflies in her stomach turned into Flamingo's and took up all the space.

Once the testing started, they went by quickly and before she knew it, she finished her Astrology test and could relax as it was her last test. Now she had to wait for a week for the results. Or so she thought as that was how long it took for Luna's scores to get back to her. However when she took her tests, she gave no warning to the Ministry. They had plenty of warning for Ginny, and each test was scoredwhen they received it so that when the last test was taken, the next day she would get all the results back.

They were seated for breakfast when an owl landed in front of Ginny and she fed the owl and took the letter from the Ministry. She was shaking as she held it, araid to open it. "How did it get here so fast? I thought it would be another five or six days, like it did for Luna?"

"Well open it to see how you did Ginny." Daphne called out.

She started to, then handed it to Hermione, "You do it, Hermione. I can't keep from shaking."

Hermione opened it and began to read. The expression on her face never changed. Ginny was ready to cry when Hermione began to read the results. "To Ginevra Molly Weasley: We have received your NEWT testing and have graded them according to our set standards. We have found your scores to be the following: O's = Outstanding E's = Exceptional A's = Above Average Av = Average B = Below Average P = Pass F = Fail T = Troll

Arithmancy: O

Astrology: O

DADA Written: O

DADA Practical: E

Tranfiguration Written: E

Transfiguratio Practical: E

Charms Written: O

Charms Practical: O

Potions Written: E

Potions Practical: O

Congratulations Miss Weasley, you passed with Six O's and Four E's. With these scores you are eligible for any job opening in the wizarding world. Please take the time to appreciate what you accomplished and notify all who should know how well you did.

Esmerelda Whitcomb

Department of Education

Ministry of Magic

Secretary of Education

Hermione folded the letter back up to hand it to Ginny but saw she collapsed into Harry arms. The excitement got the better of her.

After Ginny was conscious again, the went to Professor Dumbledore's office to use the floo. The most fretful week Ginny ever spent finally came to an end. Now she could relax for a day then start all over again with her try outs for the Harpies.

Because Of Ron-}

Ginny made the starting line up for the Harpies and played for them for five years. In those five years they one the World Cup twice, in each of her final two years. Her and Harry married before the start of her fifth year with the team knowing her next would be her last. She had done what she started out to do and that was to play and win for the team she loved since childhood.

Her and Harry were the last to marry because of her playing, but Harry wasn't sorry or mad. He loved that she made something of herself and could be proud of what she accomplished. However, he leaving the Harpies did not mean she was through work as the Quibbler asked her to start something they never had before and that was a sport section for the paper. With her connections, she made Quibbler Sports the most read sports page in the wizarding world. It tripled the distrubution of the Quibbler from the start and got more as time went on.

Harry didn't want the headache of working in the Ministry so he joined up with Florean Fortescue and added a meal area when he bought the vacant building next to it and joined them together. It didn't have a large menu, just what Harry liked to call Finger Food,but he made everything fresh and soon it challenged The Leaky Cauldron for the most visited diner.

Since the Quibbler was now in Diagon Alley, Ginny ate lunch there every afternoon and between her and Harry, it drew large crowds

They never lost touch with the seven they shared the last adventure with and when they were all together for a lunch, they had to add street tables for the crowd that gathered just to be there with the heroes of the wizarding world. Lily, James, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Luna, Severus, Narcissa, Dudley, Lavender, Draco and Daphe joined them once a week, while Bill, Fleur, Fred, Hermione, George and Verity ate there every day. Verity and George married soon after they made her a partner with the Diagon branch. James, Sirius, Petunia, Dudley and Draco shared ownership with the Hogsmeade branch. Harry gave up his part in the business, much to the consternation of the twins. He had been a partner since it opened.

With everything settled down and life became easier for every citizen of the wizarding world, Harry and his family took life much easier and settled down and started their families. Soon, Hogwarts would once again have Potters, Blacks, Weasleys, Longbottoms Snapes and Malfoys attending school.

Perhaps the Marauders would have their dream come true and they would reform with this new group of children growing up. If that should happen then Remus, Severus, Filius and Daphne looked forward to having their hands full of mischief.

Because Of Ron-}

A/N: Well, that was the best I could come up with for the ending. I know it is very weak, but I ran out of idea for the story long ago as you could tell by the last few chapters.

I'm sorry it was slow coming out, but like I said my mind went blank on me. I wish it could have been better because of the time it took, but it didn't and now I can think about my next story. This may take some time to put up as I haven't started it yet and the idea is just taking shape in my mind. Probably why I couldn't think about this story. I know, it's an excuse, but at my age, I start to look for them.

"I haven't got a title of my next story and it may take a week or so to start, but I need a break from writing for a bit. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


End file.
